Sweet sacrifice
by Nai Hatake
Summary: [SasuHina] Mi nombre es Hinata. Sin embargo, él no me llama así. He sido humillada, excluida, y calumniada durante toda la secundaria. Así que me fui. Luego de un año, ahora estoy de vuelta para terminar la escuela. Pero incluso si él no ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho. Vamos a ir cabeza a cabeza, porque ninguno de los dos quiere ceder.
1. I

Adaptación de un libro. No diré el nombre, pues no quiero que tengan la tentación de spoilearse, aunque sea con otros personajes. Sin embargo, pueden pedirmelo por un review y/o PM y se los mandaré. El texto en cuestión está en inglés. Fue traducido por algunas chicas que se tomaron el trabajo pero no les salió del todo bien. Igualmente, esa será mi guía. ¡Aquí vamos!

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y la trama del libro no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**: se toca el tema del bullying.

**Ubicación espacio-tiempo**: UA.

**Aclaraciones**: narra Hinata.

Parejas: SasuHina (principal), leve NaruSaku, entre otras.

Las personalidades del libro van mejor para un SasuSaku, pero quería experimentar con esta pareja. Posiblemente aparezca OoC en Hinata, intentaré adaptar la trama a su personalidad.

_**~Prólogo~**_

.

Mi nombre es Hinata. Sin embargo, él no me llama así. Nunca se referiría a mí de manera formal, si se refería a mí en absoluto.

Éramos vecinos, y una vez, fuimos los mejores amigos. Pero entonces, un verano, se volvió contra mí y ha hecho su misión la de arruinar mi vida en cada oportunidad. He sido humillada, excluida, y calumniada durante toda la secundaria. Sus bromas y rumores se hicieron más sádicos con el tiempo. Me preocupaba acerca de que estuviera alrededor de cada esquina y detrás de cada puerta.

Así que me fui.

Pasé un año estudiando en el extranjero y bañándome en la libertad de la vida sin Sasuke. Ahora estoy de vuelta para terminar la escuela secundaria y largarme fuera de aquí para

siempre. Espero que después de un año de espacio para respirar, él haya seguido adelante y se haya olvidado de mí.

Pero incluso si él no ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho. No estoy interesada en evitarlo o poner la otra mejilla más. Vamos a ir cabeza a cabeza, porque ninguno de los dos quiere ceder.

**_Capítulo_**

**_I_**

Hace un año

―¡No! Gira aquí ―gritó Sakura en mi oído derecho, protestándo.

Los neumáticos del Bronco de mi padre chirriaron con el repentino y corto giro de un auto en la calle.

―Sabes, tal vez deberías sólo conducir como sugerí ―solté, a pesar de que nunca me había gustado que nadie condujera cuando yo estaba en el auto.

Como si leyera mi mente, Sakura respondió:

―¿Y qué entierres la cara en tus manos cada vez que no me lanzo por cada

luz amarilla? No.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Mi mejor amiga me conocía demasiado bien. Me gustaba conducir rápido. Me gustaba moverme rápido. Me gustaba caminar tan rápido como mis piernas me podían llevar. Me dirigía con la mayor celeridad que era razonable. Corría por cada señal de alto y luz roja. Me daba prisa y esperaba, esa era yo.

Pero al escuchar el ritmo palpitante de la música a lo lejos, no tuve ganas de que mi amiga condujera más rápido. La calle estaba llena de auto tras auto, mostrando la magnitud de la fiesta. Mis manos se apretaron en el asiento mientras Sakura metía el auto en algún lugar a una cuadra de la fiesta.

―¿Sakura? No creo que esta sea una buena idea ―declaré... otra vez.

―Estará bien, ya lo verás― me palmeó la pierna―. Chouji invitó a Naruto. Nauto me invitó, y yo te estoy invitando a ti ―Su tono tranquilo, plano, no hizo nada para aliviar la presión en mi pecho.

Me solté el cinturón de seguridad, mirando hacia ella.

―Bueno, sólo recuerda... si me siento incómoda, me iré. Y si buscas un paseo con Naruto también.

Salimos y caminamos hacia el otro lado de la calle. El alboroto de la fiesta se amplificaba cuanto más nos acercamos a la casa.

―Tú no irás a ninguna parte. Te vas en dos días, y nos divertiremos. Sin importar lo que pase― Su voz amenazante sacudió mis nervios ya no tan firmes.

Mientras caminábamos por el camino, ella se quedó detrás de mí. Mensajes de texto de Naruto, supuse. Su novio había llegado antes, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día con sus amigos en el lago mientras ella y yo íbamos de compras.

Vasos rojos cubrían el césped, y las personas se filtraban dentro y fuera de la casa, disfrutando de la noche de verano. Varios chicos que reconocí de la escuela se lanzaban fuera de la puerta principal, persiguiéndose unos a otros y chapoteando sus bebidas en el proceso.

―Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo te va, Hinata? ―Tenten Ama estaba sentada en la puerta principal con una copa en la mano, charlando con un chico que no conocía―. Deja las llaves en el plato ―indica, volviendo su atención a su compañía.

Tomándome un momento para tramitar su petición, me di cuenta de que me estaba haciendo entregar mis llaves. Supuse que no dejaría a nadie borracho conducir esta noche.

―Bueno, no voy a beber ―grité sobre la música.

―Y puedes cambiar de opinión ―me desafió la castaña―. Si quieres hacerlo, necesito las llaves.

Molesta, cavé en mi bolso y dejé caer mi juego en el recipiente. La idea de renunciar a una de mis cuerdas de vida me molestó, aunque no lo demostré. No tener las llaves conmigo significaba que no podría salir rápidamente si quería. O si necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Y si ella se emborrachaba y dejaba su puesto? ¿Qué pasaba si alguien tomaba las llaves accidentalmente? De repente me acordé de mi madre, que me decía que dejara de preguntar "Y si". Me mordí el labio para contener la risa al recordar lo molesta que era con mis interminables preguntas.

―Guau ―exclamó la chica de cabellos rosados en mi oído, otra vez―: ¡Mira aquí!

Gente, algunos compañeros de clase y otros no, se movían al ritmo de la música, reían y disfrutaban. El vello de mis brazos se erizó ante la vista de todo el bullicio y el entusiasmo. El suelo hacía eco de los latidos de los altavoces, y me quedo sin palabras al ver tanta actividad en un solo espacio. La gente bailaba, jugaba, saltaba, bebía y jugaba fútbol... sí, fútbol en la sala de estar.

―Será mejor que él no arruine esto para mí ―comenté

El tono de mi voz sonó más fuerte que de costumbre. Disfrutar de una fiesta con mi mejor amiga antes de dejar la ciudad durante un año no es pedir demasiado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré a Sakura, quién hacía un guiño de sabiduría hacia mí. Hice un gesto hacia la cocina, y las dos caminamos de la mano, por la gruesa multitud.

Entrando en la gran cocina, todo-el-sueño-de-una-madre, me fijé en la improvisada barra en el centro de la isla. Botellas de licor cubrían la parte superior de granito junto con varios litros de soda, vasos y cubos de hielo en el fregadero.

Suspiré, resignándome a seguir con mi compromiso de permanecer sobria hoy. Emborracharse es tentador. Qué no daría por dejarme ir solo por una noche. Sakura y yo habíamos probado el licor de nuestros padres aquí y allá, y habíamos estado en unos cuantos conciertos fuera de la ciudad donde nos divertimos un poco. Sin embargo, era inadmisible dejar de ser protectora alrededor de algunas de estas personas esta noche.

― ¡Hola, HInata! Ven aquí, muchacha― Ino Yamanaka me agarró en un abrazo antes de llegar a la barra―. Te extrañaremos, sabes. Francia, ¿eh? ¿Durante todo un año?― Mis hombros se relajaron mientras abracé de vuelta a Ino, mis músculos se tensaron menos cuando entré. Al menos una persona en este espacio, además de Sakura estaba emocionada de verme.

― Ese es el plan― Asentí, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Llegaré con una familia anfitriona y ya me registré para mis clases. Regresaré para el último año, sin embargo. ¿Me guardarás un lugar en el equipo?

Ino estaría compitiendo para ser capitana del equipo de cross-country en el otoño, y la competencia era una experiencia en la secundaria que me perdería.

―Si gano el puesto de capitana, cariño, tu lugar está seguro ―se jactó ella animadamente, claramente borracha.

La rubia siempre había sido amable conmigo a pesar de los rumores que me seguían año tras año, y a las embarazosas bromas que les recordaban a todos por qué era una broma.

―Gracias. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? ―Me acerqué a Sakura.

―Sí, pero si no te veo, buena suerte en Francia ― gritó Ino mientras bailaba en su salida de la cocina.

Al verla salir, mi cara cayó rápidamente. El terror arrastró su camino por mi pecho y hasta mi estómago.

No, no, no...

Sasuke entró en la cocina y me quedé helada. Era exactamente la persona que esperaba no ver esta noche. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con sorpresa seguida de desagrado inmediato.

Sí. Estoy totalmente familiarizada con esa mirada. La mirada de no-puedo-soportar-la-puta-vista-de-ti-así-que-sal-de-mi-planeta. Él apretó la mandíbula, y noté cómo su barbilla se levantó ligeramente, como si acabara de ponerse la máscara de "matón". No pude recuperar el aliento. Lo familiar golpeó mi pecho y se hizo eco en mis oídos, y un centenar de kilómetros de distancia sonaba como un lugar muy agradable para estar en este

momento.

¿Sería mucho pedir que tuviera una noche de diversión adolescente normal por mí misma?

Había tantos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, cuando crecimos al lado del otro, en que pensaba que Sasuke era el mejor. Era dulce, generoso y amable. Y el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Su rico cabello azabache todavía complementaba su piel pálida, y su sonrisa arrogante era impresionante; cuando sonreía, exigía atención. Las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas mirándolo en el pasillo de la escuela que se quedaban contra las paredes. Como si en realidad se encontraran en las paredes.

Pero el chico se había ido ahora.

Rápidamente volteándome lejos, encontré a Sakura en la barra y traté de prepararme una copa, a pesar de mis manos temblorosas. En realidad, sólo me serví un Sprite, pero en el vaso rojo se veía como si estuviera bebiendo. Ahora que sabía que él estaba aquí, tenía que mantenerme sobria con todo mi culo.

Él caminó alrededor de la barra y se puso detrás de mí. Un nervioso calor recorrió mi cuerpo por su proximidad. Los músculos de su pecho se frotaron contra la fina tela de mi camiseta, y una ráfaga de ondas de choque salió de mi pecho a mi estómago. Cálmate. ¡Cálmate como el infierno! Recogiendo un poco de hielo y agregándolo a mi bebida, obligué a mi respiración a entrar y salir lentamente. Maniobré hacia la derecha para salir de su camino, pero su brazo se disparó para tomar un vaso y me cerró el paso. Mientras traté de moverme a la izquierda, junto a Sakura, su otro brazo se extendió para tomar el Jack Daniels.

Diez escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza de lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Y si le doy un codazo en el estómago? ¿Qué pasa si lanzo mi copa en su cara? ¿Qué pasa si tomo la manguera del fregadero y...?

Oh, no importa. En mis sueños, soy mucho más valiente. En mis sueños, podría tomar un cubo de hielo y hacer las cosas que Dios no tenía la intención que una chica de dieciséis años hiciera sólo para ver si podía hacer que su actitud fría vacilara. ¿Qué pasaba si? ¿Qué pasaba si?

Había planeado mantener mi distancia de él esta noche, y ahora estaba situado justo a mi espalda. El Uchiha hacía este tipo de cosas sólo para intimidarme. No me daba miedo, pero era cruel. Quería que yo supiera que él tenía el control. Una y otra vez, dejé que el imbécil me obligara a esconderme para no tener que soportar ningún tipo de vergüenza o malestar. Disfrutar de al menos una de las fiestas había sido mi prioridad durante todo el verano, y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo, con una terrible anticipación torciéndome en nudos. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Dándome la vuelta para mirarlo, me di cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas. La sonrisa se perdía en sus ojos, sin embargo, mientras se servía una porción considerable de alcohol en su vaso.

―¿Sakura? Vierte un poco de Coca-Cola aquí, por favor ―habló Sasuke con mi amiga pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mí mientras sostenía su vaso para ella.

―Um, sí ―tartamudeó ella, intimidada.

Le sirvió una pequeña porción de líquido a Sasuke y miró nerviosamente hacia mí. Como de costumbre, el Uchiha nunca me hablaba a menos que fuera a decir una amenaza. Su ceja se levantó antes de tomar un trago de su bebida y alejarse. Viéndolo salir de la cocina, me sequé el sudor frío que se desató en mi frente. No había ocurrido nada, y él ni siquiera me había dicho nada, pero mi estómago se había vaciado del todo.

Y ahora él sabía que estaba aquí esta noche. Mierda.

―No puedo hacer esto, Sakura ―mi susurro cansado es una contradicción a la fuerza con la que apreté mi vaso. Fue un error haber venido esta noche.

―Hinata, no ― negó, seguramente reconociendo la rendición en mis ojos.

Tirando la taza en el fregadero y haciendo mi camino fuera de la cocina, fui por la multitud de personas con Sakura siguiéndome detrás. Agarrando la pecera de vidrio, comencé a buscar por las llaves.

―Hinata, no te irás ―ordenó mi amiga, cada palabra cayó con decepción―. No le dejes ganar. Estoy aquí. Naruto está aquí también. No tienes que tener miedo. ―Me estaba tomando en sus brazos mientras yo continuaba mi búsqueda.

―No le tengo miedo ―le dije a la defensiva, sin creerlo realmente yo misma―. Sólo ya... terminé con eso. Tú lo viste allí. Él ya está jugando conmigo.

Está planeando algo. A cada fiesta que íbamos, o cada vez que me relajaba en la escuela, había una pequeña broma o vergüenza que lo arruinaba. Todavía en busca de mi llavero en forma de cadena de ADN de colores, relajé el punto en mi frente y ofrecí una sonrisa tensa.

―Está bien. Estoy bien ―le aseguré, mis palabras saliendo demasiado rápido―. Es sólo que no me importa quedarme y ver lo que ha cocinado esta vez. El imbécil puede morirse de hambre esta noche.

―Oye, él quiere que te vayas. Si lo haces, entonces gana. Él, o el tarado de Suigetsu, podrían llegar a algo, pero si te quedas y te mantienes firme, entonces ganas.

―Estoy agotada, Sakura. Prefiero ir a casa enojada ahora que en lágrimas después― volví mi atención a la taza. Cada vez que separaba un montón de llaves sin embargo, mis manos no encontraban algo parecido a mi juego―. Bueno― le grité sobre la música y puse el tazón de nuevo en el soporte―, parece que no puedo irme de todos modos. Mis llaves no están ahí.

― ¿Qué?― pareció confundida.

― ¡Qué no están allí!― repetí, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Mi dinero y mi teléfono estaban en mi bolso. Dos líneas de vida sanas y salvas. Mi otro plan

de escape se había perdido, y las paredes se sentían como si se estuvieran derrumbando. Maldiciones pasaron por mi cabeza, y el cansancio que me hizo correr antes convertido en ira. Apreté los puños. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que esto sucedería.

― Alguien podría haberlas agarrado por casualidad, supongo― ofreció, pero ella debía haber sabido que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran más delgadas que las personas que abandonaban la fiesta tan pronto.

Los accidentes no me ocurrían a mí.

―No, sé exactamente dónde están.

Me encontré con los ojos de Suigetsu, el mejor amigo y hombre de confianza de Sasuke, en el extremo opuesto de la sala por la puerta del patio. Él me sonrió antes de redirigir su atención a alguna pelirroja al azar que había estado presionada contra la pared.

Acechándolo, Sakura utilizó mi estela mientras con saña enviaba un mensaje en

su teléfono, a Naruto probablemente.

―¿Dónde están mis llaves? ―exigí, interrumpiendo la búsqueda de su siguiente aventura de una noche.

Él alzó los ojos violáceos lentamente de la chica. No era mucho más alto que yo, tal vez unos pocos centímetros, por lo que no me sentía como si se cerniera sobre mí como Sasuke. Suigetsu no me intimidaba. Sólo me molestaba. Trabajó duro para hacer una tonta de mí, pero sabía que era todo por instancias de el azabache.

―Están unos dos metros abajo ahora mismo. ¿Te sientes como para un baño, Hinata? ―Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa que volvía la mayoría de las chicas cachorros en una correa. Obviamente le encantaba cada momento de mi situación.

―Eres un idiota. ―Mi tono se mantuvo en calma, pero mis ojos ardían por la ira.

Salí al patio y me asomé a la piscina. El tiempo era perfecto para darse un baño, y la gente estaba de juerga en el agua, así que caminé alrededor de la piscina en busca del destello plateado de mis llaves a través de todos los cuerpos.

Sasuke estaba sentado casualmente en una mesa con una rubia en el regazo. La frustración se hizo nudos en mi estómago, pero traté de aparecer inmune. Sabía que cada gramo de mi malestar le daba placer. Espiando la plata brillante de mis llaves, miré a mi alrededor por un palo para agarrarlas. Cuando no pude encontrar nada, miré a algunos de los nadadores en busca de ayuda.

―Oye, ¿te importaría tomar mis llaves ahí abajo, por favor? ―le pregunté.

El chico volvió sus ojos a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en silencio de nuevo, observando la escena, y retirándose de mí como un cobarde. Grandioso. Sin palo, sin ayuda. Él quería verme mojada.

―Vamos, Hinata. Tírate y ve a buscar las llaves ―gritó Suigetsu desde la mesa de Sasuke.

―Vete a la mierda, Suigetsu. Tú las tiraste allí, sin duda, así que, ¿por qué no vas por ellas? ―Naruto, el novio de Sakura, se había unido a ella y se pegaba a mí como hacía a menudo.

Me quité mis sandalias y me acerqué al borde de la piscina.

―Hinata, espera. Yo lo haré. ―el rubio se acercó y se ofreció.

―No. ―Negué―. Gracias, sin embargo. ―Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Un año entero, me recordé a mí misma, saboreando la promesa. Tendría un año de distancia de Sasuke.

Sumergí las manos primero, y el agua fría refrescó mi piel. Mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato por el placer de la piscina. No hay sonido, ni ojos en mí. Saboreé la tranquilidad de ello, el tipo de paz que obtengo cuando corro.

Seguí hacia abajo utilizando el estilo de pecho. Dos metros y medio no eran nada, y llegué a mis llaves en cuestión de segundos. Agarrándolas fuerte, subí la cabeza primero a regañadientes, soltando el aire en mis pulmones. Esa había sido la parte fácil.

―¡Whoo hoo! ―Un aplauso sonó de los transeúntes que no estaban realmente animándome.

Tenía que salir de la piscina y frente a todo el grupo, estando mojada. Ellos se reirían y bromearían. Sufriré algunos comentarios, y luego me iré a casa y comeré mi peso en chocolate.

Con suavidad fui al borde y subí, retorciendo mi largo cabello y poniéndome mis sandalias.

―¿Estás bien? ―Sakura vino a mi lado, el viento sopló su cabello largo y oscuro.

―Sí, por supuesto. Es sólo agua. ―No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Aquí estaba yo de nuevo. El hazmerreír. La vergüenza.

Pero Sakura nunca me culpaba.

―Salgamos de aquí. ―Me abrazó, y Naruto nos siguió.

―Espera un momento. ―Hice una pausa y miré a Sasuke, quien todavía tenía los ojos ónice duros en mí.

Acercándome a él, algo que sabía que era una mala idea, me crucé de brazos y le di una mirada puntiaguda.

―Me iré en dos días, ¿y eso es lo mejor a lo que puedes llegar? ―¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Me miró con una sonrisa hostil mientras repartía las cartas en la mesa.

―Que tengas un buen momento en Francia, Hina. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. ―Su amenaza me hizo querer pegarle. Quería desafiarlo para que me enfrentara ahora.

Y no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de la inminente ira cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza todo el año en que estaría fuera.

―Eres un cobarde. La única manera que puedes sentirte como un hombre es metiéndote conmigo. Pero tendrás que conseguir tus patadas en otro lugar ahora.

Dejando caer mis brazos a los costados, mis puños se apretaron mientras todos alrededor de la mesa y en el área en general eran testigos de nuestro intercambio.

―¿Todavía estás hablando? ―Sasuke soltó un bufido y risitas estallaron a mi alrededor―. Vete a casa. Nadie quiere a tu engreído trasero aquí. ―él apenas se salvaba del contacto visual mientras continuaba repartiendo las cartas. La chica en su regazo se rió y se apoyó en él aún más. La sensación aplastante en mi pecho me lastimó. Lo odiaba de verdad.

―¡Oigan, todo el mundo, miren! ―gritó Suigetsu mientras traté de contener las lágrimas―. Sus pezones están duros. Debes estar excitándola, Sasuke. ―La risa de el joven de pelo blanco resonó en el patio trasero, y todo el mundo comenzó a aullar y a reírse.

Mis ojos se cerraron con mortificación mientras recordaba que llevaba una camiseta blanca y estaba definitivamente fría del agua. Mi primera reacción fue cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho, pero luego sabrían que me tenían. Diablos, ya lo sabían. Todo mi rostro picaba en humillación.

Hijo de puta.

Me iría a casa llorando otra vez. No había duda.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome sonrojada viendo a todos visiblemente entretenidos por el acoso que había soportado esta noche. Sasuke se quedó mirando la mesa, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, ignorándome. Su comportamiento me desconcertaba aún después de todo este tiempo. Solíamos ser amigos, y todavía buscaba a ese chico en sus ojos en alguna parte. Pero, ¿qué bien me hacía que todavía me quedase el recuerdo de él?

―¿Por qué está todavía parada aquí? ―pregunta la rubia sentada en el regazo del Uchiha―. ¿Es como "especial" o algo así? ¿No puede entender la pista?

―Sí, Hinata. Ya oíste a Sasuke. Nadie te quiere aquí. ―Las palabras de Suigetsu salieron lentas, como si realmente fuera demasiado estúpida para entender.

Mi garganta se cerró. No podía tragar, y me dolía respirar. Fue demasiado. Crack. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Moví mi puño hacia atrás y le di justo a Suigetsu en la nariz. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cara, mientras la sangre salía a través de sus manos.

Las lágrimas me nublaban la visión, y los sollozos comenzaban a hacer erupción en mi garganta. Antes de que pudiera darles más satisfacción de mí esta noche, caminé lo más rápido posible a través de la casa y por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Me metí en mi auto. Sakura se subió del lado del pasajero y Naruto en la parte posterior. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me habían seguido. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua preguntar acerca de la reacción de Sasuke, pero luego me di cuenta de que no debía preocuparme. Al infierno con él.

Miré por la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas se secaran en mis mejillas. Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en silencio, probablemente sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Acababa de golpear a Suigetsu. ¡Acababa de golpear a Suigetsu! La novedad de mi acción era abrumadora, y dejé escapar una risa amarga. Eso sí que acababa de suceder.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la solté lentamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―mi amiga me miró.

Ella sabía que nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero me encantó la emoción del miedo y del poder que sentí. Infiernos, la última cosa que quería hacer era ir a casa ahora. Tal vez un tatuaje o algo más estaba en las cartas esta noche.

―En realidad, sí. ―Fue raro decir eso, pero era cierto. Limpiándome las lágrimas, la miré―. Me siento bien.

Puse la llave en el contacto, pero me detuve cuando el rubio intervino.

―Sí, bien, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Hinata. Tendrás que volver a la ciudad con el tiempo.

Sí. Tendría que hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Nueva historia! Espero que les haya gustado. Dejaré unos muy pequeños spoilers, si se les puede llamar así:

- No odien a Suigetsu, terminará siendo el mejor personaje de todos.

- Si eres fan de Sakura, vete de aquí, no terminará bien.

Y pues, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer. Un beso.

08/01/2014


	2. II

**Capítulo**

**II**

_Hoy en día_

―Entonces... ¿cómo se siente estar de vuelta en casa? ―Mi padre y yo charlábamos por videoconferencia en la laptop que compró para mí antes de irme a Europa.

―Es muy bueno, papá. Estoy lista―Conté con mis dedos―. Hay comida, dinero, ningún adulto, y aún tengo cerveza en la nevera abajo. Huelo una fiesta― bromeé. Pero mi padre podía dar lo mejor de sí.

―Bueno, yo también tengo algunos condones en mi cuarto de baño. Úsalos si es necesario.

―¡Papá!― Lo miré con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Los padres no debían usar la palabra "condón", al menos no en torno a sus hijas―. Eso... sólo...

cruzó una línea. En serio― empecé a reír.

Él era el padre que todos desearían tener. Tenía unas cuantas reglas sencillas: respetar a los mayores, cuidar de ti misma, terminar lo que comienzas, y resolver tus propios problemas. Si mantenía buenas calificaciones, demostraba dirección, y seguía las cuatro reglas, confiaba en mí. Si perdía su confianza, perdería mi libertad. Eso era un padre militar.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan esta semana?― Preguntó él, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro.

Su voz vibrante y ojos perlados estaban apagados por el cansancio, y su camisa y corbata estaban arrugadas. Trabajaba muy duro. Crucé las piernas sobre la cama matrimonial, agradecida de estar de vuelta en mi habitación.

―Bueno, tengo alrededor de una semana antes de que empiecen las clases, así que tengo una reunión con la consejera el próximo miércoles acerca de mi programación de otoño. Espero que las clases adicionales que tomé el año pasado aumenten mi solicitud para Columbia. Me está ayudando con eso, también. También tengo que hacer algunas compras y luego ponerme al día con Sakura, por supuesto.

También quería empezar a buscar un coche, pero él me diría que esperara hasta que llegara a casa en Navidad. No era que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que querría compartir esa experiencia conmigo, así que no rompería su ilusión.

―Me gustaría que estuvieras en casa para ayudarme con mis proyectos de investigación para la feria de ciencias ―Cambié de tema―. Creo que deberíamos

haber hecho eso mientras te visité este verano.

Mi padre se había retirado del ejército después de la muerte de mi madre hace ocho años. De momento trabajaba para una compañía de Chicago, a una hora de distancia, que construía aviones y los vendía en todo el mundo. Ahora, se encontraba en un largo viaje por Alemania, dando cursos de formación mecánica. Después de que mi año terminó en París, me reuní con él en Berlín durante el verano. Mi madre estaría feliz de saber que había viajado y que tenía planes de continuar con ellos tan pronto como fuera posible después de la secundaria. La extrañaba mucho, más aún que en los años en los cuales falleció.

En ese momento, las puertas francesas de mi habitación volaron abriéndose con una ráfaga repentina de viento frío.

―Espera, papá ―salté de la cama y corrí a la puerta a mirar fuera.

Una fuerza constante de viento acarició mis brazos y piernas desnudas. Me incliné sobre la barandilla e hice un inventario de las hojas aleteando en las ráfagas y de los botes de basura rodando. El olor de las lilas flotaba a mi puerta de los árboles que salpicaban nuestra calle, Fall Away Lane.

Una tormenta estaba a un segundo de distancia, y la electricidad llenaba el aire con anticipación. Escalofríos corrieron por mi piel, no de frío, sino por la emoción de una tormenta. Me encantaba la lluvia de verano.

―Hola, papá ―lo interrumpí mientras hablaba con alguien en el fondo―. Tengo que dejarte ir. Creo que una tormenta está en camino, y debo ir a comprobar todas las ventanas. ¿Hablamos mañana? ―Me froté los brazos para borrar el frío.

―Por supuesto, cariño. Tengo que correr yo también. Sólo recuerda que la pistola se encuentra en la mesa de entrada. Llámame si necesitas algo. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, papá. Hablaré contigo mañana ―dije.

Cerré la laptop, me encogí en mi sudadera negra con capucha de Seether y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estudiando la parte exterior del árbol, mi cerebro rompió espontáneamente a los recuerdos de las muchas veces que me había sentado en ese árbol para disfrutar de la lluvia. Que había compartido muchas de esas veces con Sasuke... cuando todavía éramos amigos.

Buscando rápidamente, tomé nota de que la ventana estaba cerrada, sin luz saliendo de su casa que estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia. El árbol actuaba como una escalera entre las ventanas de nuestros dormitorios, y siempre parecía que las casas estaban conectadas de alguna manera.

Durante mi año lejos, había luchado contra el impulso de preguntarle a Sakura sobre él. Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, parte de mí todavía extrañaba a ese chico que era mi pensamiento de vigilia y compañero constante cuando era niña. Pero aquel Sasuke se había ido. En su lugar había un amargo e imbécil odioso que no tenía sentido para mí. Cerrando y bloqueando las puertas francesas, solté las cortinas transparentes y negras cerrándolas. Momentos más tarde, el cielo se abrió con un crujido, y la lluvia se desató.

Despertando más tarde esa noche, con mi cerebro incapaz hacer caso omiso de los truenos y el resonar del árbol contra la casa, encendí la luz de mi lado de la cama y me arrastré hacia las puertas para comprobar la tormenta. Capté la vista de faros acelerando peligrosamente por la calle. Incliné la cabeza tanto como pude y alcancé a ver un Boss negro 302 en su camino a la calzada de Sasuke.

El coche derrapó un poco antes de volar fuera de mi vista en el garaje. Era un nuevo modelo de vehículo con una gruesa franja de carreras roja corriendo a lo largo del coche. Nunca lo había visto antes. Lo último que supe que Sasuke tenía era una motocicleta y un Mustang GT, por lo que el coche podría haber sido de cualquiera. ¿Tal vez tenía un nuevo vecino?

No estaba segura de lo que sentía con esa posibilidad. ¿Realmente quería que se fuese?

Por otro lado, el coche habría totalmente sido del gusto del Uchiha. Después de un minuto más o menos, una tenue luz cayó sobre mi piso por la iluminación procedente de la habitación de Sasuke. Me sorprendí al ver una figura oscura moverse detrás de sus persianas. Mis dedos comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo, volviéndolos demasiado débiles para doblarse.

Intentando volver a centrar mi atención en la fantástica exhibición del viento y en las cortinas de lluvia, mi corazón dio un salto al oír el sonido de las persianas de Sasuke levantarse y la luz derramarse entre nuestras dos casas. Entrecerré los ojos cuando vi a Sasuke alzar su ventana e inclinarse hacia la tormenta en la noche. Diablos.

Parecía estar observando el espectáculo, igual que yo. Apenas pude distinguir su cara a través de las densas salpicaduras de las hojas, pero supe cuando se fijó en mí. Sus brazos se tensaron mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí, inmóvil. Casi pude imaginar esos ojos color chocolate penetrándome.

No hizo ningún saludo ni movimiento de cabeza. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mi ausencia no haría que su corazón se volviera más afectuoso, claramente. La preocupación y aprehensión solían molestarme cuando ese tipo estaba ahí, pero ahora... sentí una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación.

Poco a poco retrocedí para cerrar y asegurar las puertas. Lo último que quería era viajar y regalar las emociones que hervían bajo mi calma exterior. Durante mi tiempo fuera, había pensado en Sasuke, pero no preocupada por él, creyendo que el tiempo y la distancia lo calmarían.

Tal vez esa predicción había sido demasiado optimista.

Y tal vez ya no estaba tan preocupada por su mierda.

―Entonces, ¿ya lo has visto? ―Sakura se apoyó en el marco de mis puertas dobles mirando hacia la casa del dueño de mis pesadillas. No tenía que preguntar a quién se refería.

―No... bueno, sí. Más o menos. Vi un Boss de apariencia bastante severa entrando en su garaje anoche. ¿Sería él?

No quería decirle a mi amiga lo que había visto por la ventana con la esperanza de tener un par de días de respiro antes de enfrentarnos cara a cara, estaba tratando de aferrarme a la calma que había logrado durante mi año de distancia. Seguí ordenando la ropa de la maleta, sacando lo que necesitaba ser colgado y lo que tenía que ser lavado.

―Sí. Cambió al GT poco después de que te fuiste y compró ese. Supongo que ha estado haciéndose conocido al correr en el Loop.

Mis dedos se apretaron en la percha ante sus palabras. La decepción me recorrió cuando me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado en el año que me había ido. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Sasuke y yo habíamos soñado con poner un auto juntos en el Loop, una carrera.

―Es un coche caliente ―odiaba admitirlo.

Sasuke solía trabajar con mi padre y conmigo en nuestro garaje arreglando el viejo Chevy Nova de Hiashi. Los dos éramos ansiosos estudiantes y apreciábamos la maestría que tomaba conseguir montar un coche en las mejores condiciones.

―En cualquier caso ―continué―, con las carreras y su trabajo, sólo espero que esté demasiado ocupado para cruzarse por mi cara este año ―circulé por la habitación guardando cosas, pero mi cerebro latía con fastidio.

Sakura se apartó del marco de la puerta y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

―Bueno, yo, por mi parte, estoy muy emocionada de ver la expresión de su

cara cuando te vea ―apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y me dio una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Murmuré mientras caminaba a mi mesilla de noche para

colocar mi reloj.

―Porque te ves muy bien. No tengo idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no va a ser capaz de ignorarte. Ningún rumor o broma mantendrá a los chicos alejados, y Sasuke probablemente se arrepentirá por haberte tratado tan mal ― movió las cejas hacia arriba.

No sé lo que quería decir sobre "te ves muy bien". Por lo que yo sabía, lucía igual que siempre. Me quedé en 1.74, cabello azulado cayendo a la mitad de la espalda, y ojos de color perla. Los entrenamientos de gimnasio me daban ganas de vomitar, pero había seguido corriendo para mantenerme en forma para las carreras a campo traviesa. La única diferencia era el tono de mi piel. Después de viajar este verano y estar mucho en el sol, estaba bronceada. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, eso desaparecería, y estaría pálida de nuevo.

―Oh, nunca tuvo problema en ignorarme. Me gustaría que lo hubiera hecho ―aspiré una bocanada de aire a través de mis dientes y le sonreí―. Tuve un año increíble. ¡La gente que conocí y los lugares que vi! Todo esto me dio mucha perspectiva. Tengo un plan, y no voy a dejar que Uchiha Sasuke se interponga en mi camino.

Me senté en la cama y dejé escapar un suspiro.

Sakura me agarró la mano.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Esta mierda tiene que llegar a un punto final. Después de todo, nos graduamos en nueve meses.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Estoy hablando del juego previo entre tú y Sasuke ―pió ella, con cara seria

mientras saltaba de la cama y entraba en mi armario―. Esto no puede seguir así para siempre ―dijo en voz alta.

¿Juego previo? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

―¿Perdón? ―Juego previo era una palabra sexual, y mi estómago dio un vuelco ante la idea de "Sasuke" y "sexo" en la misma frase.

―Srta. Hyuga, no me digas que esto no ha pasado por su cabeza ―Sakura asomó la cabeza fuera del armario, usando un acento sureño mientras juntaba sus cejas y ponía su mano sobre su corazón. Sostenía uno de mis vestidos sobre su figura mientras se veía en el espejo de tamaño completo que colgaba de la parte posterior de la puerta de mi armario.

¿Juegos previos? Giré la palabra en mi cabeza tratando de averiguar lo que estaba diciendo hasta que finalmente hizo _click_.

―¿Crees que su trato hacia mí es juego previo? ―casi le grité―. Sí. Fue juego previo cuando le dijo a toda la escuela que tenía el Síndrome del Intestino Irritable y todo el mundo hizo ruidos de pedos mientras caminaba por el pasillo de primer año.

Mi tono sarcástico no pudo disimular mi rabia. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo esto era juego previo?

―Y sí, fue completamente erótico como hizo que la tienda de comestibles entregara una caja de crema contra la infección por hongos en la clase de matemáticas en segundo año. Pero lo que realmente me puso caliente y lista para lanzarme sobre él fue cuando pegó folletos para tratamientos de verrugas genitales en mi casillero, ¡lo que es completamente hilarante que alguien tenga una enfermedad de transmisión sexual sin tener relaciones! ―Todo el resentimiento que había dejado de lado este año ahora estaba de vuelta y clamaba venganza. No había perdonado ni olvidado nada.

Parpadeando largo y duro, me tomé unas vacaciones mentales de nuevo a Francia. Queso Port Salut, pan francés, bombones... solté un bufido cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no era Francia, sino la comida lo que realmente había amado.

Mi amiga me miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Uh, no, Hinata. No creo que él esté interesado en el juego previo sexual. Creo que realmente te odia. Lo que estoy diciendo es, ¿no es hora de que te defiendas? ¿Qué juegues el juego? Si él te empuja, empújalo tú a él ―traté de dejar que sus palabras se entendieran, pero ella continuó―: Hinata, los chicos no son malos con las chicas atractivas sin ninguna razón en absoluto. De hecho, la energía de la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes es utilizada con el único propósito de echar un polvo. Ellos no quieren disminuir sus opciones, por lo que rara vez son malos con cualquier chica… a menos que ella lo hubiera traicionado, por supuesto ―reflexionó.

Sabía que Sakura tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Tenía que haber una razón de por qué Sasuke actuó como lo hizo. Había roto mi cerebro una y mil veces tratando de averiguarlo. Él era frío con la mayoría de la gente, pero era francamente cruel conmigo.

¿Por qué yo?

Me puse de pie y continué con la tarea de colgar la ropa, con mis bufandas por encima de mi hombro.

―Bueno, no he traicionado a Sasuke. Te lo he dicho cien veces, fuimos amigos por años, él se fue por unas semanas el verano antes de primer año, y cuando regresó, era diferente. No quería tener nada conmigo ―mencioné.

―Bueno, no sabrás nada hasta que te enfrentes. Como antes de ir a Francia. Te defendiste esa noche, y eso es lo que tienes que seguir haciendo ―disparó ella como si yo no hubiera pensado en ello durante el año pasado.

Mi ira se escapó la noche de la fiesta de Tenten Ama, pero nada bueno iba a salir de mí hundiéndome hasta el nivel de Sasuke de nuevo.

―Mira ―igualé mi voz en un esfuerzo por aparentar calma; no había manera de que fuera a tragarme más drama de este chico, maldita sea―. Vamos a tener un año increíble. Espero que Sasuke se haya olvidado de mí. Si lo ha hecho, entonces ambos podemos ignorarnos tranquilamente hasta la graduación. Si no lo ha hecho,entonces voy a hacer lo que creo que es mejor. Tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente de todos modos. Él y ese idiota de Suigetsu pueden empujar y pinchar todo lo que quieran. Ya no les daré atención. Ellos no tomarán mi último año ―me detuve a mirarla.

Sakura se quedó pensativa.

―Está bien ―ofreció complaciente.

―¿Está bien?

―Sí, dije "está bien" ―abandonó la discusión y mis hombros se relajaron.

Ella quería que fuera David para el Goliat del Uchiha, y yo sólo quería centrarme en

entrar en Columbia y ganar la Feria de Ciencias en primavera.

―Está bien ―le imité y cambié rápidamente de tema―. Así que mi papá no estará en casa por tres meses más. ¿En qué problemas crees que debería meterme? ¿Crees que realmente debería romper el toque de queda, mientras no esté? ―Seguí ordenando mi ropa.

―Todavía no puedo creer que tu padre te deje sola durante tres meses.

―Él sabe que es ridículo hacer que me quede con mi abuela, empezar una nueva escuela y luego volverme a mudar aquí cuando él llegará a casa en Navidad. Es mi último año. Es importante. Él entiende ―mi abuela siempre se quedaba conmigo mientras mi padre estaba ausente, pero su hermana no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda constante. Yo estaba sola esta vez.

―Sí, bueno tu abuela sólo está como a dos horas de distancia de todos modos, así que estoy segura de que va a entrar aquí y allá ―señaló la chica de exóticos cabellos rosados―. ¿Deberíamos arriesgarnos a tener una fiesta?

Sabía que yo era una preocupona, por lo que su tono era prudente. Mis padres me criaron para pensar por mí misma, y usar el sentido común. Con demasiada frecuencia decepcionaba a Sakura por mi falta de actitud de "_a quién diablos le importa_".

―De esa manera, ¡no estarías violando el toque de queda! Porque tú... estarías... en casa ―razonó rápidamente.

Mi pecho se tensó ante la idea de una fiesta no autorizada, pero tenía que admitir que aun así era algo que quería hacer en algún momento.

―Creo que es un rito de paso para todos los adolescentes, tener una fiesta mientras los padres están fuera ―admití, pero tragué saliva cuando me acordé de que tenía sólo un padre.

Aunque mi madre había fallecido hacía ocho años, todavía dolía todos los días. Eché un vistazo a la última imagen de toda la familia apoyada en mi mesa de noche. Estábamos en un juego de los White Sox, y mis padres estaban besando cada una de mis mejillas, mis labios se encontraban arrugados como los de un pez.

Sakura me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Vamos a ir poco a poco contigo. Podemos empezar estirando las reglas antes de romperlas. ¿Qué hay de invitar a un chico antes de tener una gran multitud? ―Ella agarró una blusa de seda negra que había comprado en París y la sostuvo en alto.

―Sí, de alguna manera creo que mi padre encontraría a un chico más amenazante que una casa llena de adolescentes de fiesta. Y rompo algunas reglas a veces. Soy culpable de exceso de velocidad y cruzar la calle imprudentemente y...

Mi voz se apagó mientras mis labios se detuvieron en una sonrisa. Sakura y yo podríamos ser aventureras, pero nunca era de mucho interés para mí perder la confianza de mi padre. Normalmente, ni siquiera doblaba las reglas. Lo respetaba mucho.

―Sí, está bien, Madre Teresa ―murmuró ella con desdén cuando empezó a hojear algunas fotos que había tomado durante mi año lejos―. ¿Así que puedes hablar francés con fluidez ahora?

―Sé algunas palabras útiles para ti ―dije sin expresión.

Ella agarró una almohada de mi cama y la lanzó hacia mí, sin apartar la vista de las fotos en su mano. Después de tres años de fiel amistad, podríamos intercambiar insultos inofensivos tan fácilmente como ropa.

Entrando en mi cuarto de baño privado, grité:

―Entonces, ¿puedes quedarte a cenar? Podemos hacer pizza.

―Esta noche tengo que estar en casa, de hecho ― gritó en respuesta―. Naruto viene a cenar. Mi mamá está un poco preocupada por nuestra relación y quiere verlo más ―enunció "relación" como si allí hubiera un doble significado.

Naruto y Sakura habían estado saliendo por dos años, y habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales por un tiempo. Su madre sin duda sospechaba que su "relación" había progresado.

―Uh oh, ¿está el sargento Carter encima de ustedes dos? ―gruñí mientras empujaba la maleta ahora vacía debajo de mi cama.

Llamaba "sargento Carter" a la mamá de Sakura debido a su autoritario cuidado maternal. Mi amiga tenía poca privacidad y se esperaba que informara sobre todo. Sin embargo, eso sólo hacía que quisiera ocultar aún más sus secretos.

―Estoy segura. Encontró mi camisón y se puso loca ―Sakura se puso de pie y agarró su bolso de la cama.

―Me hubiera gustado ver tu forma de salir de esa. ―Apagué la luz de mi habitación y la seguí por las escaleras.

―Si mis padres fueran como tu padre, entonces tal vez no estaría tan nerviosa de decirles las cosas ―murmuró.

Estaba bastante segura de que nunca le diría a mi padre sobre mi primera vez, cuando quiera que sucediera.

―Bueno, podemos conectar mañana o cuando sea. Siempre y cuando sea antes de que empiecen las clases.

―Absolutamente, mañana ―me dio un fuerte abrazo―. Tengo que ir a ducharme antes de la cena. Te veré más tarde ―y corrió hacia la puerta.

―Hasta más tarde.

―¡Maldición! ―grité al techo de mi dormitorio, ahora iluminado por la llegada de otro fiestero.

Un déjá vu me golpeó cuando la casa de al lado rugió con música y había olvidado las fiestas ruidosas de Sasuke. Las vibraciones constantes de los motores acelerando y las chicas gritando ―de placer, probablemente―llenaban el aire durante las dos últimas horas y aún se mantenían fuertes. Mis músculos se tensaban con cada nuevo ruido.

Miré de nuevo el reloj de la mesilla de noche, deseando que dejara de marcarlos minutos. Era pasada la medianoche, y tenía que despertar en cinco horas para reunirme con mi club de corredores para nuestro entrenamiento semanal. Tenía que despertar, y eso estaría dado si pudiera llegar a dormir en primer lugar.

Y eso no iba a suceder sin una intervención.

_¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_ Las palabras de Sakura zumbaban a través de mi cabeza.

No había casi ninguna posibilidad de que Sasuke bajara la música si se lo pedía, pero la diplomática en mí pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo. La "vieja Hinata" habría permanecido aquí despierta toda la noche, demasiado intimidada por su agresor para pedirle que bajara su música. Ahora, la fatiga corporal y el cansancio habían erosionado mi paciencia.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke había sacado la mazorca de su culo y superado cualquiera que fuera el problema que tenía conmigo. No dolía tener esperanzas. Las noches se habían vuelto frías, así que era un poco reacia a salir de mi cama. Quitándome las cubiertas antes de que me acobardara, me resbalé dentro de mis converse negras y me cubrí con mi camiseta blanca con capucha negra. cabello colgaba suelto, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, y lucía mi pantalón corto de lino para dormir de rayas azules y blancas. Podría haber tenido mejor aspecto y probablemente debería haberme puesto pantalones más modestos, pero simplemente no me importaba.

Estaba muy cansada, así que sólo bajé por las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal en toda mi gloria desaliñada. Fue tanto la calidez de la tarde de agosto o mis nervios, que tuve que subirme las mangas para refrescarme al salir de mi patio y deambular por el suyo. Había algunas personas en él, ninguna de las cuales reconocía, y los latidos de mi corazón se relajaron un poco al saber que habría pocas personas queme conocieran aquí.

Sabía que la lista de amigos de Sasuke incluía personas de otras escuelas, colegios, e incluso legalmente adultos de antecedentes cuestionables. Por ahora, el público ya estaba tan perdido que me deslicé pasando desapercibida.

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo introductorio. En el próximo aparecerá la verdadera acción.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews. Sé que estoy actualizando un poco tarde. Prometo hacerlo más rápido la próxima vez.

Andrea, Himeko-chan, Itzel y Kotomi, no les puedo contestar por un PM, pero muchas gracias por estar ahí. VIVA NARUTO, creo que te has equivocado de fic...

Un beso a todos.

16/01/2014


	3. III

**Capítulo**

**III**

Dentro de la casa, la juerga era fuerte y desagradable. La gente bailaba en la sala de estar, o mejor dicho, algunas chicas se dejaban manosear, mientras que otros estaban sentados o de pie en varias partes de la planta baja conversando, bebiendo y fumando. Mi nariz se arrugó ante el asqueroso antro de libertinaje de menores de edad y el hedor... pero, admitía, que todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose y siendo normal. Era oficial. Yo era una aguafiestas.

Chevelle comenzó a bombear a través de los altavoces, los que parecían tener una salida situada en cada habitación. Hats Off to the Bull podría hacer que valiera la pena venir después de todo.

Al entrar en la cocina en mi búsqueda de Sasuke, inmediatamente me detuve. Mientras que varias personas estaban alrededor del barril y otras ofrendas más duras ubicadas en la encimera, la visión de Suigetsu sentado en la mesa de la cocina jugando juegos de beber me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba con algunos otros chicos y un par de chicas. Era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―Él se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mí.

Su desprecio era de plástico. Sólo con el propósito de mostrar. Sabía que Suigetsu disfrutaba cualquier drama que fuera aderezado a su noche.

Y yo era drama.

Decidí jugarla de engreída.

―Bueno, no te estoy buscando a ti ―sonriendo, continué escaneando la habitación luciendo desinteresada―. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

―Ya tiene una chica para esta noche. Y dudo que estuviera interesado en ti de todos modos ―se puso en mi cara con lo último.

Más que unas pocas chicas querían atención de Suigetsu, pero yo no era una de ellas. Él era guapo, con sus brillantes ojos violáceos y el cabello blanco con estilo. Tenía un gran cuerpo y su ropa complementaba su figura. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez utilizara a las chicas más de una noche.

Me di la vuelta para salir y continuar con mi búsqueda, pero él me agarró por el codo.

―En realidad, soy un masoquista, pero te ves jodidamente fantástica en tu pijama. Si estás buscando un poco de acción, puedo ocuparme de ti.

Mi estómago se revolvió y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿No tenía nada de orgullo? En primer y segundo año, él y Sasuke hicieron mi vida un infierno. Era sofocada donde quiera que iba. Incluso en casa. Ahora, ¿él quería llevarme arriba? Ahora, ¿yo era lo suficientemente buena?

―Oye, amigo, Sasuke dice que ella está fuera de los límites ―Juugo, uno de los amigos más agradables de Sasuke, intervino desde la mesa.

Los ojos Suigetsu se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis piernas.

―Sasuke está arriba follándose a Karin. Él tiene otras cosas en su mente en este momento.

Mi boca se secó. Imágenes no deseadas del chico que solía compartir una tienda de campaña conmigo en mi patio trasero destellaron en mi mente. Sasuke estaba arriba, en la cama ahora mismo, acostándose con una chica. Soplando un suspiro, me volví para irme. Sólo tenía que salir de allí.

El de pelo blanco me tiró hacia atrás contra su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Brevemente registré a Juugo saliendo rápidamente de su asiento y de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se retorcía y mis músculos se tensaron, pero no presenté ningún forcejeo serio por el momento. Quería ver a Sasuke, y esperaba que allí fuera donde Juugo había ido. Si podía salir de aquí sin mayor drama, lo prefería así.

Pero era mejor que Juugo se diera prisa, porque la nariz de Suigetsu estaba a punto de encontrarse con la parte posterior de mi cráneo.

―Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? ―Me quedé mirando al frente.

A unos metros de distancia, algunos chicos estaban jugando al billar, pero no nos prestaban atención. Evidentemente, el juego era más importante para ellos que una chica siendo asaltada

― ¿Tu nariz?

―Oh, ¿mi nariz? Se curó bien, gracias. Y creo que te debo por eso, por cierto ―sus palabras eran ahogadas mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello.

Mis hombros se movieron de lado a lado mientras trataba de hacer palanca fuera de su alcance.

―Hueles bien ―susurró―. Sigue luchando contra mí, Hinata. Me enciende ―sus palabras fueron seguidas por su lengua saliendo de su boca y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de agarrarlo entre los dientes.

¡Hijo de puta!

Mi pulso se aceleró con ira, no miedo. Fuego surgió en mis brazos y piernas. Juega el juego. Olvidé si esas eran palabras de Sakura o mías, y no me importaba.

Trabajé mi mano detrás de mí, en medio de nuestros cuerpos, y agarré a Suigetsu por la entrepierna. Le apreté lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño... todavía. Él no me soltó, pero se quedó quieto.

―Déjame ir ―dije entre dientes. Los espectadores comenzaron a prestarle más atención a lo que hacíamos, pero aun así se quedaban fuera de la acción, luciendo divertidos. Nadie hizo un movimiento para ayudarme.

Apliqué un poco más de presión, y finalmente soltó su agarre. Rápidamente me alejé antes de girar hacia él, forzando mi cólera hacia abajo. Hasta que no hiciera que Sasuke bajara la maldita música, no iba a irme.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja.

―Probablemente todavía seas virgen, ¿no es así? ―Me tomó por sorpresa―. Los chicos seguramente querrían follarte, pero Sasuke y yo nos ocupamos de eso.

¿No es hora de que te defiendas? Me incitó la voz de Sakura.

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―Tirando de mi capucha de nuevo a su lugar, me mantuve firme, mi cuerpo era una pared.

―¿Qué demonios pasa entre tú y Sasuke de todos modos? Quiero decir, cuando lo conocí, me peleó para sabotear todas tus citas de primer año, asumí que era porque él sentía algo por ti. Como si estuviera celoso o algo así. Pero después de un tiempo, estaba bastante claro que no estaba persiguiéndote... ¿Qué le hiciste? ― me miró de forma acusadora, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado; qué bien se veía.

Mis dedos se cerraron en puños.

―No le hice nada.

Nuestro enfrentamiento se estaba convirtiendo en una escena. Mi voz elevada obligó a la gente a comenzar a despejar el espacio. Di la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la mesa de billar para poner distancia.

―Piensa ―incitó él con una sonrisa arrogante―. Eres preciosa, y en cuanto a mí, ya te habría follado de todas las formas posibles. Un montón de chicos lo habrían hecho, si no fuera por Sasuke.

Mis muslos se apretaron juntos. La idea de este imbécil pensando que podría entrar en mis bragas alcanzó un nuevo nivel de ordinariez.

―¿Qué quieres decir "si no fuera por Sasuke"? ―El vello en mis brazos se erizó mientras mi respiración se volvía espesa.

―Es simple. Cada vez que nos enterábamos de que alguien estaba interesado en ti o te había invitado a salir, lo arreglábamos para asegurarnos de terminarlo tan rápido como había empezado. Éramos bastante patéticos en ello durante los primeros meses. Shino Aburame te invitó a esa hoguera de primer año, pero escuchó que estabas recibiendo tratamientos para las ladillas y nunca te llamó. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo él se enteró de eso?

Ese rumor en particular era uno de los menos dañinos en los últimos años, pero en ese momento, fue devastador. Acababa de empezar la secundaria, estaba tratando de hacer amigos, y luego me di cuenta que la gente se reía a mis espaldas.

―Chouji Akimichi te invitó al baile de Halloween ese año, también, pero nunca te recogió porque oyó que habías perdido tu virginidad con Rock Lee ―Suigetsu apenas terminó la última palabra, se echó a reír con mucha fuerza.

Hice una mueca sin control mientras el calor se elevaba por mi cuello. Lee era un chico muy dulce, pero sufría de acné grave y se comía sus mocos. Cada escuela tiene un Lee.

El de exóticos ojos violetas continuó:

―Y sí, estábamos muy ocupados en un principio. Un montón de chicos quería meterse en tus pantalones, pero para segundo año los rumores se hicieron más sofisticados. La gente había captado bastante que eras una leprosa social. Las cosas se pusieron más fáciles para Sasuke y para mí... finalmente.

Y las cosas se habían vuelto más difíciles para mí.

Moverme era imposible. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¡Por supuesto, todo había sido por Sasuke y Suigetsu!

Sabía que ellos estaba detrás de algunas de las bromas, así como todas las fiestas de las que era sacada, pero no pensé que habían sido responsables de todos los rumores, también. Nunca supe por qué Chouji me había dejado plantada, y nunca había oído el rumor sobre Rock Lee. ¿Cuánto más se escapó de mi atención? Ellos hacía bromas sobre mí, filtraba algunas mentiras, y eran unos completos idiotas en la secundaria, pero nunca sospeché que eran tan activos en mi infelicidad.

¿Había perdido los estribos sin una puta razón?

Piensa.

―¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ―Sacada de mis cavilaciones internas, encontré a Sasuke apoyado en la puerta entre la sala de billar y las escaleras. Tenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza, las manos aseguradas a ambos lados del marco de la puerta.

Me cortó la respiración. Verlo cara a cara me hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

Suigetsu, sus revelaciones... ¡mierda! ¿De qué demonios estábamos él y yo hablando? No podía recordar.

Incluso con mi resentimiento hacia el Uchiha, no podía apartar la vista de la forma en que los músculos de su pecho suave se estiraban con sus brazos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente mientras el calor se reunía debajo de mi vientre y el vapor se trasladaba hasta mi cuello. Había estado en Francia durante un año, y volver a verlo de cerca hacía que mi estómago diera una voltereta doble.

Su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos ónices parecían hacer que su piel brillara. Las severas cejas rectas realzaban su presencia intimidatoria. Mirarlo debería ser un deporte. El primero que apartara sus ojos de él, ganaría.

Estaba de pie medio desnudo, vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones negros con una cadena de una cartera colgando de su bolsillo. Su piel estaba bronceada y su cabello descaradamente revuelto. Sus dos tatuajes resplandecían, uno en el antebrazo y otro en el costado de su torso. Su bóxer a cuadros azules y blancos se asomaban por la parte superior de sus pantalones, que colgaba suelto por el cinturón desabrochado alrededor de su cintura.

Desabrochado. Cerré los ojos.

Las lágrimas ardían detrás de mis párpados, y la magnitud de sus obras llegó de golpe. Ver a esta persona que me odiaba lo suficiente como para hacerme daño día tras día me hizo doler el corazón.

Él no tomará mi último año; me comprometí conmigo misma. Parpadeé las lágrimas no derramadas, mi respiración se ralentizó. Sobrevivir es la mejor venganza, diría mi madre.

Bajo un brazo, vi a Juugo asomándose, luciendo cómicamente como Dobby encogiéndose detrás de Lucius Malfoy. Bajo el otro brazo, una sexy pelirroja ―cuyo nombre asumí que era Karin― se abrió paso, luciendo como el gato que acababa de comerse al canario. La reconocí vagamente de la escuela. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes negro ajustado a la piel con aterradores zapatos de tacón. A pesar de los quince centímetros añadidos a su altura, aún le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla a Sasuke. Era bonita de una forma... bueno, en todos los sentidos.

Sasuke, por otro lado, llevaba el seño fruncido de forma exagerada. Sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, dejó en claro que él le habló a Suigetsu y no estaba siendo considerada.

―"Ella" quería unas breves palabras contigo.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y dejé caer mi mirada, tratando de parecer más dura de lo que era. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y mientras sus labios estaban quietos, sus ojos estaban entretenidos.

―Que sea rápido. Tengo invitados ―ordenó.

Entró en la habitación y tomó posición al otro lado de la mesa de billar. Suigetsu y Juugo tomaron la señal y se arrastraron de nuevo hacia la cocina.

El control que estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener amenazaba con romperse. Después de la epifanía provocada por la confesión de Suigetsu, odiaba a Sasuke más que nunca. Era difícil mirarlo.

―Tengo. Invitados ―repitió, clavándome con una mirada molesta.

―Sí, puedo verlo ―miré alrededor de él a la puerta donde la pelirroja seguía en pie―. Puedes volver a servirlo en un minuto.

La expresión del Uchiha cayó a una ligera mueca. La joven finalmente captó la indirecta, se acercó a Sasuke cuyos ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Llámame ―le susurró.

Su mirada se quedó en mí mientras continuaba ignorándola. Después de vacilar unos momentos, salió de la habitación, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. No era de extrañar que los chicos actuaran como idiotas. Las chicas como esas se lo permitían.

Juntando fuerzas, sostuve mi cabeza en alto.

―Tengo que estar levantada en unas cinco horas para una cita en Weston. Te estoy pidiendo amablemente que por favor bajes la música ―por favor, no seas un idiota, por favor, no seas un idiota.

―No.

Allí va el poder de la oración.

―Sasuke ―hice una pausa, aunque ya sabía que no iba a ganar―. Vine aquí siendo amable. Es más de medianoche. Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente ―estaba tratando de mantener mi tono uniforme.

―Es más de medianoche, un viernes ―mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dando la impresión de estar aburrido.

―Estás siendo irracional. Si quisiera que apagaran la música, podría presentar una queja por el ruido o llamar a tu mamá. Vengo a ti por respeto ―miré alrededor de la habitación vacía―. ¿Dónde está tu madre, por cierto? No la he visto desde que he vuelto.

―Ya no está mucho por aquí, y no arrastrará su culo en medio de la noche para terminar mi fiesta.

―No estoy diciendo que la "termines". Te estoy pidiendo que bajes la música ―le aclaré, como si todavía tuviera alguna posibilidad de que Sasuke lo concediera.

―Ve a dormir a casa de Sakura los fines de semana ―empezó a rodear la mesa de billar y a rodar las bolas en las troneras.

―¡Es más de medianoche! ¡No voy a molestarla tan tarde!

―Me estás molestando a mí demasiado tarde.

―Eres un idiota ―el susurro salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

―Cuidado, Hina ―se detuvo y me miró―. Has estado fuera por un tiempo, así que te la dejaré pasar y recuerda que mi buena voluntad no va muy lejos contigo.

―Oh, por favor. No actúes como si fuera una carga soportar mi presencia. He soportado más que un poco de ti en los últimos años. ¿Qué podrías hacerme que ya no me hayas hecho?

Yo, una vez más, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y traté de lucir confiada. Mi pasado nerviosismo venía de mi incapacidad para manejarlo. Él era inteligente y rápido, y yo siempre perdía cuando nos enfrentábamos verbalmente.

Pero no le tenía miedo.

―Me gustan mis fiestas, Hina ―se encogió de hombros―. Me gusta ser entretenido. Si tomas mi fiesta, entonces tienes que entretenerme ―su mirada entrecerrada y la voz ronca probablemente estaban destinadas a ser sexys, pero sólo salieron como una amenaza.

―¿Y qué tarea desagradable, dime por favor, quieres que haga?

Extravagantemente ondeé la mano en el aire como si estuviera hablando con un duque o señor. De cualquier manera, lo único que iba a obtener era mi dedo medio apuntando su rostro.

Paseando hacia mí, Sasuke agarró el dobladillo de mi sudadera y dijo:

―Sácate esto y dame un baile privado.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

―¿Perdón? ―Me ahogué en un susurro ronco.

Él estaba parado tan cerca de mí y mi cuerpo vibraba de energía. Su cabeza estaba nivelada, pero sus ojos oscuros tenían una mirada baja y penetrante. Estaba híper consciente de su cuerpo, su piel desnuda, y luego las imágenes mentales de un baile privado comenzaron a fluir. Oh, Dios. Lo odio, lo odio, me recordé a mí misma.

Sasuke sacudió mi sudadera.

―Te pondré Remedy. ¿Aún es tu canción favorita? Dame un rápido baile privado, y se acabó la fiesta ―las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, pero una frialdad de muerte se encontraba todavía en sus ojos. Él quería humillarme otra vez. El monstruo necesitaba ser alimentado.

¿No es hora de que te defiendas?

Si aceptaba su oferta, él sólo encontraría una manera para salir de la transacción y avergonzarme. Si no aceptaba la oferta, estaríamos en un punto muerto. De cualquier manera, Sasuke era consciente de que no tenía que renunciar a nada. El idiota también asumía que estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en una tercera opción.

¿No es hora de que te defiendas?

En el breve momento en que me llevó tomar mi decisión, tomé una inspección final de él. Era una pena. Sasuke era increíblemente atractivo, y una vez había sido un buen chico. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría ser suya.

Érase una vez, que pensaba que era suya. Pero no sacrificaría mi orgullo para él.

Nunca. Más.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero se negaron a dejar de lado mi resolución.

Me aparté y grité en la sala de estar.

―¡Policías! ―Los bailarines miraron a su alrededor con confusión―. ¡Policías! ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! ¡Los policías vienen por la puerta de atrás! ¡Corran! ―Me sorprendió la cantidad de compromiso que pude convocar para sacar esto adelante, pero funcionó. Maldita sea, ¡funcionó!

Pandemonium sobrevino mientras la multitud reaccionó con pánico inmediato. Fiesteros, aquellos menores de edad por lo menos, comenzaron a dispersarse a los cuatro vientos y parecían pasar la palabra a la gente de afuera, también. Todo el mundo tomó su hierba y botellas antes de salir corriendo. Estaban demasiado borrachos para escanear el área correctamente y realmente buscar a la policía. Sólo corrían.

Girando para encontrar los ojos de Sasuke, me fijé que no había reaccionado. No se había movido. Mientras todo el mundo saltaba de su casa en un frenesí de gritos y motores acelerando, Sasuke me miraba con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

Acercándose lentamente, la enorme sonrisa que se desarrolló en su rostro obligó a mi estómago a dar una voltereta. Dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero falso, declaró:

―Te tendré llorando en cualquier momento ―su tono era tranquilo y decidido. Creí cada palabra.

Tomando una larga respiración, mis ojos se estrecharon en él.

―Ya me has hecho llorar en innumerables ocasiones ―levanté mi dedo medio lentamente, y le pregunté―: ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ―Llevé mi dedo y di unas palmaditas en la esquina de mi ojo con él―. Soy yo, secándose la última lágrima que conseguirás.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un frenesí de actividad, mientras me preparaba para el comienzo de la escuela. Por más que intenté decirme a mí misma haciéndome creer que el silencio de Sasuke era una buena cosa, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el otro zapato cayera.

Mis acciones en su fiesta habían sido descuidadas, pero a veces las peores ideas se sentían las mejores. Incluso ahora, después de una semana, mi pulso se aceleraba y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la forma en que lo había conseguido. La consciencia que había ganado, mientras vivía en el extranjero, hizo que cosas que fueron una vez amenazantes parecieran más triviales ahora. El nerviosismo subió por mi pecho ante la idea de Sasuke, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de evitarlo a toda costa.

―Entonces ¡estás en la pecera hoy! ―No era una pregunta. Sakura rebotó junto a mí mientras ponía lejos mis libros. Su mano agarró la parte superior de la puerta del armario mientras se asomaba por ella.

―Tengo miedo de preguntar ―dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro sin mirarla.

Era el primer día de vuelta, el primer día del último año. Había tenido una mañana llena de física, cálculo y deporte. Agarré otro bloc de notas para francés, que era mi última clase antes del almuerzo.

―Así que, ¿no has notado que todo el mundo te ha mirado hoy? En una escuela de cerca de dos mil personas, creo que podrías tener a todo el mundo hablando de ti ―dijo con una risita.

―¿Me senté en un pudín de chocolate de nuevo? O tal vez un nuevo rumor está circulando que pasé el año pasado ocultando un embarazo y di al bebé en adopción ―cerré la puerta de mi armario luego me giré para ir a francés, sabiendo que ella me seguiría.

Realmente no quería escuchar lo que la gente estaba diciendo, en parte, porque no me importaba qué mierda estuvieran circulando ahora, y también porque no era nada nuevo. Francia había sido un respiro de paz, pero Konoha School probablemente era lo mismo, igual de viejo. Gracias a Sasuke, mi experiencia en la escuela había sido una larga serie de rumores, bromas, lágrimas y desengaños. Esperaba más de este año, pero no estaba aguantando la respiración tampoco.

―Ni siquiera cerca. Y en realidad, lo que dicen es bueno. Muy bueno.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Respondí distraídamente esperando que ella sintiera el tono desinteresado y se callara.

―Al parecer, tu año en Europa te ha transformado de una ubergeek a una ubercool ―emitió Sakura con sarcasmo sabiendo que yo nunca había sido ubergeek.

No es que alguna vez haya considerado ubercool tampoco. Mi identidad, por defecto, siempre había sido "de los de afuera", pero sólo porque el largo brazo de Sasuke Uchiha me había considerado menos que aceptable en la mayoría de los círculos sociales.

Volé por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la clase, dejando a un lado a los otros estudiantes mientras corrían hacía su próximo destino.

―Hinata, ¿me has oído? ―Sakura trotó detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme―. Quiero decir, ¡mira a tu alrededor! ¿Podrías parar por dos segundos? ― Me gritó, con ojos suplicantes cuando la miré.

―¿Qué? ―Su urgencia por pasar sobre los últimos chismes era divertido, pero lo único que quería era caminar en la escuela sin llevar mi armadura invisible―. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y qué? La gente piensa que me veo bien hoy. ¡Hoy! ¿Qué pensarán mañana después de que Sasuke llegue a ellos? ―No le había dicho de la fiesta de Sasuke y lo que había hecho. Si lo supiera, no sería tan optimista acerca de mis posibilidades.

―Tú sabes. Él no fue tan malo después de que te fuiste. Tal vez estamos preocupándonos por nada. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que… ―fue interrumpida.

―Hey, Hinata ―Kiba Inuzuka se acercó por detrás de Sakura y llegó detrás de mí―. Déjame abrir la puerta para ti.

Me hice a un lado, dándole espacio para abrir la puerta. Al no tener más remedio que poner fin a nuestra conversación, fruncí mis labios y saludé a una Sakura con la boca abierta.

―Es genial tenerte de vuelta ―susurró Kiba mientras entrábamos a clase, yo primera y él cerca detrás de mí. Abrí mis ojos y tuve que reprimir una risa nerviosa. La realidad de que Kiba Inuzuka me dedicara una charla era demasiado surrealista.

Era protagonista en el fútbol y baloncesto y era uno de los chicos que mejor lucían en la escuela. Habíamos estado en francés I y II juntos, pero nunca habíamos hablado.

―Gracias ―dije manteniendo mi mirada baja. Esto estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Me deslicé sigilosamente en un asiento de primera fila. ¡Extraño!

¿Era genial tenerme de vuelta? Como si alguna vez le hubiera importado antes. Este era, probablemente, uno de los trucos de Sasuke. Hice una nota mental para pedirle disculpas a Sakura por tratar de advertirme sobre la inusual atención. Chicos lindos que hablaban conmigo igualaban lo inusual.

Madame Lyon, nuestra actual francesa profesora de francés, comenzó a lanzarse en una soplada conferencia completa de buenas a primeras. Consciente de Kiba sentado justo detrás de mí, traté de concentrarme en la lección, pero ni siquiera el estudio de Madame era lindo, balanceando el corte de cabello no podía apartar de mi mente las miradas aburridas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Fuera de mi visión periférica, noté a varios estudiantes en torno a la sala echando un vistazo en mi dirección. Me moví en mi asiento. ¿Cuál era el problema de todos?

Pensando en lo que había dicho Sakura la primera vez que regresé, no creía que realmente me viera nada diferente. Después de todo, mi año en el extranjero no había consistido en ningún gran cambio de imagen o ir de compras. Mi piel estaba un poco más oscura, mi ropa era nueva, pero mi estilo no había cambiado.

Llevaba jeans ajustados, metidos en mis botas negras altas a media pierna, sin tacones, y una fina camiseta blanca de cuello barco que era lo suficiente larga como para cubrir mi trasero. Amaba mi estilo, y no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, me limitaba a ello.

Después de unos cincuenta minutos dolorosamente largos de clase con sonrisas de gente inesperada, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsa negra de mensajero.

¿Te veo afuera para el almuerzo?, le envié un texto a Sakura.

¡Demasiado viento!, replicó ella. Siempre se trataba de su cabello.

Bien. Adelántate ahora, búscame.

Tan pronto como entré en la línea de la cafetería, la piel de gallina se apoderó de mi piel. Agarré la bandeja y cerré los ojos. Él estaba en alguna parte. No necesitaba darme vuelta o escuchar su voz. Tal vez era el clima de la habitación, la manera en que otros viajaban o la polaridad de su presencia en relación a mí. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que él, definitivamente, estaba aquí.

En la escuela primaria jugábamos con imanes que chocaban entre sí cuando se les daba la vuelta hacia el lado positivo, pero si les daba vuelta hacia el lado negativo, los imanes se repelían entre sí. Sasuke era un lado de un imán volteándose para nunca dar cabida a nadie. Él era lo que era. Todos los demás ya sea, se acercaban o se apartaban, y el flujo de un ambiente reflejaba eso. Hubo un momento en que Sasuke y yo éramos inseparables, al igual que los lados positivos de los imanes.

Mis pulmones dolían con la respiración que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo, y exhalé. Después de elegir una ensalada con aderezo ranchero y una botella de agua, le entregué a la cajera mi tarjeta para que la deslizara y encontré un asiento cerca de la ventana. El bullicio de la habitación era una entretenida distracción de las miradas. Varios estudiantes asintieron al pasar y ofrecieron un "bienvenida de vuelta". Mis hombros finalmente se relajaron después del remolino de saludos.

Ino Yamanaka me saludó desde unas pocas mesas más, y me recordé a mí misma acerca de la práctica de esta tarde.

¿Dónde estás? Sakura mandó un texto.

Por la ventana del norte.

En la fila ahora, ordenó.

OK. Le envié un mensaje de vuelta. Girando alrededor de mi asiento, la vi en la fila. Le di un pequeño saludo para señalardóndee estaba y rápidamente me giré de vuelta antes de dejarme llevar por las ganas de escanear la sala por él.

Girando la tapa de mi botella de agua, tomé un largo trago, disfrutando del alivio. Sentí que mi corazón había estado latiendo a mil por hora durante la última hora. Hidratar, hidratar, hidratar.

Mi descanso, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la voz de Suigetsu.

―Hey, nena ―puso su mano sobre la mesa a mi lado y se inclinó a mi oreja.

A medida que ponía la tapa en mi botella de agua, mis hombros cayeron ligeramente. ¡Otra vez no! ¿Él pequeño hijo de puta nunca aprendería la lección? Miré hacia delante en un esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

―¿Hinata? ―Estaba tratando de provocarme para que lo reconociera. Sin confrontarlo todavía, no hice contacto visual―. ¿Hinata? Sé que puedes oírme. De hecho, sé que cada parte de ti es muy consciente de mí en estos momentos ―Suigetsu pasó los nudillos de su mano izquierda por mi brazo. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, y mi cuerpo se sacudió con su toque―. Mmmm, tienes la piel de gallina, ¿lo ves? ―Jugueteó conmigo.

¿Piel de gallina? Si no estuviera tan enferma, me reiría.

―Sí, tú me haces poner la piel de gallina. Pero sabías eso, ¿verdad?―Mis desprecio no podía ser más ostensible.

―Realmente te extrañé el año pasado, y en realidad me gustaría hacer una tregua. De hecho, ¿por qué no dejamos todo atrás y dejas que te lleve afuera este fin de semana?

Él tenía que estar soñando si creía…

Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda y bajó rápidamente a mi trasero. Aspiré otra respiración.

¡Hijo de puta! ¿De verdad acababa de agarrar mi culo? ¿Sin mi permiso? ¿En público? Oh, no.

Entonces, apretó.

Todo después de ese momento pasó a toda prisa por la reacción y la adrenalina. Salí de mi asiento como si mis piernas tuvieran resortes. Los músculos de mis muslos estaban tensos; y apreté los puños.

Cuando me enfrenté a Suigetsu, quien se había levantado para mirarme a los ojos, lo agarré por los hombros y levanté mi rodilla en su ingle. Fuerte. La cantidad de presión debe de haber sido mucha, porque él gritó y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo mientras agarraba su entrepierna.

Había tenido suficiente del maltrato de Suigetsu. No había manera de que fuera capaz de poner mi otra mejilla nunca más. Romperle la nariz el año pasado, claramente no era el final de la cuerda. Era el comienzo de una nueva.

Con el corazón palpitante y un calor fresco surgiendo por mis brazos, no me detuve a pensar en dónde me pondría esto mañana o la próxima semana. Sólo quería que se detuviera.

Sasuke me había amenazado durante años, pero nunca había cruzado esa línea. Nunca me había tocado o hecho sentir violada físicamente. Suigetsu cruzó esa línea, y me pregunté cuál era su maldito problema. Si lo que Juugo había dicho era cierto, que yo estaba fuera de los límites, entonces ¿por qué Suigetsu se metía tanto conmigo? ¿Y a la vista de Sasuke?

―No me toques y no me hables ―me cerní sobre él, burlándome. Los ojos de Suigetsu se cerraron mientras respiraba con fuerza―. ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría salir contigo? He oído las charlas de las chicas, y contrariamente a la creencia popular, las cosas buenas no vienen en paquetes pequeños ―toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, y torcí mi dedo meñique a los transeúntes.

Vi a Sakura., con la bandeja en la mano y una expresión de "oh Dios mío" en su cara.

―Gracias por la oferta de todos modos, Suigetsu ―entoné con dulzura fingida.

Agarrando mi bandeja, pasé a través del océano de ojos y tiré mi comida. La única cosa que importaba era salir de la cafetería antes de que me derrumbara. Todo se sentía débil, con hormigueo, y tuve miedo de que mis piernas cedieran. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, actué imprudentemente. Oh, qué diablos, había desarrollado un deseo de muerte últimamente. ¡Puedo también ahogarme en ello! Me di la vuelta y de inmediato bloqueé mis ojos con la única persona que me hacía hervir la sangre, además de Suigetsu.

Toda la atención de Sasuke estaba centrada en mí, y el mundo en mi visión periférica se detuvo cuando nos miramos el uno al otro.

Él llevaba raídos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra. Sin joyas, sólo tatuajes como accesorios. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, pero no sonreía. Esos ojos, sin embargo, parecían desafiantes y demasiado malditamente interesados. Parecía que me estaba evaluando.

Joder. Mierda.

Recostándose en su silla, tenía un brazo enganchado detrás de él en la parte trasera de su asiento y un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa. Me miraba, y el calor no deseado se precipitó a mi cara.

Hubo un momento en que tuve toda su atención y me encantó. Por mucho que quería que me dejara en paz, también me gustaba la forma en que parecía sorprendido. Me gustaba la forma en que me miraba ahora.

Y entonces me acordé de que lo odiaba.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez. Muchas gracias por leer (:

Especiales agradecimientos a Itzel, andrea, kotomi.


	4. IV

**Capítulo**

**IV**

El resto del día se desarrolló como en un momento surrealista tras otro. Tuve que decirme a mí misma constantemente que estaba en un sueño y esto no era realmente el primer día de clases. He recibido un montón de admiración por mi pelea en el almuerzo, y sentí como si esta no podría ser realmente mi vida.

Después de que mi adrenalina se disipara, me percaté de que había golpeado a un estudiante en la escuela. Podría meterme en problemas, ―un montón de problemas― por eso. Cada anuncio o golpe en la puerta de la clase tenía mis manos temblando.

Le envié un mensaje a Sakura después de salir de la cafetería, y me disculpé por dejarla plantada. Desde que me escondí en la biblioteca por el resto del almuerzo, tuve tiempo para tratar de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo. ¿Por qué no solo me había alejado de Suigetsu? ¿Había sido divertido darle un rodillazo en las bolas? Sí. Pero últimamente estaba perdiendo el control, y tal vez estaba tomando el consejo de Sakura demasiado literalmente.

―¡Hey, Jackie Chan! ―Matsuri, una compañera de mi clase de Gobierno, se sentó a mi lado. Inmediatamente metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un tubo de brillo labial de color rosa, aplicándolo mientras me miraba felizmente.

―¿Jackie Chan? ―Elevé mis cejas, saqué una nueva libreta de mi bolsa de mensajero.

―Ese es uno de los nuevos apodos. Los otros son Súper Perra y Destructora de Bolas. Me gusta Jackie Chan ―chasqueó los labios y deslizó el brillo de nuevo en su bolso.

―Me gusta Súper Perra ―murmuré mientras el señor Brimeyer entregaba el plan de estudios con un cuestionario adjunto.

Ella susurró:

―Ya sabes, muchas chicas estaban felices con esa escena en la cafetería. Suigetsu se ha acostado con la mitad de la clase senior, por no hablar de algunas junior, y se merecía lo que le pasó.

Sin saber qué responder, me limité a asentir. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente estuviese de mi lado. Mis respuestas a las payasadas de Sasuke y Suigetsu podrían haber cambiado, pero mi objetivo de mantener la cabeza centrada en la escuela seguía siendo el mismo. Mi primer día había incluido demasiado drama ya. Si hubiera mantenido mi cabeza agachada, quizá hubiera pasado desapercibida para la mayoría de los casos. Pero era casi como si ya no tuviera ganas de estar en silencio, y mis acciones estuvieran invitando a más problemas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué no me detenía?

Poniéndome al día con la señora Lyon después de la escuela, fui capaz de dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Ella esperaba que hablara totalmente en francés con ella ahora, y me molestaba un poco. Pero nos reímos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera mantener el equilibro.

Por otro lado, la entrenadora Robinson nos quería en las gradas antes de las 3:00, así que corrí a cambiarme para la práctica de carrera a campo traviesa. Después de un año fuera, mi lugar en el equipo no existía, pero tenía toda la intención de ganarlo de nuevo.

―¿Has tenido algún contragolpe de lo que pasó en el almuerzo? ―Ino Yamanaka, nuestra capitana ahora, me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestuarios después de la práctica.

―Todavía no. Estoy segura de que va a ocurrir mañana, sin embargo. Esperemos que el decano sea suave conmigo. Nunca he estado en problemas antes ―contesté con esperanzas.

―No, me refiero a Suigetsu. No tienes que preocuparte por el decano. Sasuke se encargó de eso ―me miró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a nuestros casilleros del gimnasio.

Me quedé helada.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Abrió la puerta del armario y se detuvo para sonreírme.

―El Sr. Sweeney llego justo después de que te fuiste del comedor preguntando qué había pasado. Sasuke se acercó y le dijo que Suigetsu se resbaló y cayó en una mesa o una silla... o algo así ―se echó a reír.

No pude evitar contenerme tampoco. Era demasiado ridículo. ¿Resbaló y cayó en una mesa?

―¿Y se lo creyó?

―Bueno, probablemente no, pero todo el mundo lo respaldó, así que era poco lo que el Sr. Sweeney podría decir al respecto ―empezó a sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad――. Y cuando Suigetsu finalmente se levantó, respaldo la historia, también.

_No, no, no_. ¡Ellos no salvaron mi trasero!

Hundiéndome, me senté en el banco en el medio del pasillo y planté mi cabeza en mis manos.

―¿Qué pasa? Esta es una buena noticia ―se sentó a mi lado y empezó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

―No, creo que prefiero estar en problemas con el decano que en deuda con esos idiotas ―no me habrían cubierto, a menos que quisieran administrar el castigo ellos mismos.

―¿No estás aplicando para Columbia? No creo que estén interesados en jóvenes de brillantes mentes científicas que tienen una inclinación a la agresión hacia los chicos. Simplemente estoy diciendo que cualquier cosa es mejor a que esto termine en tu expediente.

Se levantó, terminando de desnudarse, y se dirigió a la ducha con su toalla. Me quedé allí unos momentos, considerando sus últimas palabras. Ella tenía razón. Había mucho por venir para mí si podía mantener los ojos en la pelota. Mis notas eran buenas, hablaba fluido en francés, tenía un año en el extranjero bajo mi cinturón y un montón de actividades extra-curriculares notables. Podría sobrevivir a lo que sea que Sasuke tuviese bajo la manga.

Mi primer día de regreso a Konoha School fue más agitado de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba siendo notada en una manera positiva. Quizá en realidad podría dejar mi último año con unos buenos recuerdos, como el baile de bienvenida y la graduación.

Agarrando mi toalla, me dirigí a las duchas.

El agua caliente caía en cascada por mi espalda, dándome la clase de escalofríos que sentía cuando estaba cómoda y disfrutando de algo totalmente placentero. Después de todo el trabajo que el entrenamiento nos dio, acabé tumbada bajo la presión estimulante de la ducha por más tiempo que nadie. Mis músculos estaban exhaustos.

Después de salir envuelta en mi toalla, me uní a las otras chicas en los vestidores, que estaban en su mayoría vestidas y secándose el cabello.

―Fuera. Hina se queda.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz masculina y jadeos audibles. Me enfoqué en Sasuke... ¡que estaba en el vestuario de chicas! Agarré mi toalla, que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, y tiré de ella más fuerte mientras desesperadamente buscaba a la entrenadora con la mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí mientras hablaba con todo el mundo, y me hizo asquearme con mis compañeras al ver cómo todo el mundo se escabulló, dejándome a solas con un chico que no tenía derecho a estar allí.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―le espeté mientras sus pasos avanzaban igualando a los míos retirándome.

―Hina ―no había usado mi nombre, Hinata, desde que éramos niños―. Quería asegurarme de que tenía tu atención. ¿La tengo? ―Parecía relajado, sus hermosos ojos se clavaron en los míos haciéndome sentir como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo entero, sólo nosotros.

―Di lo que tengas que decir. Estoy desnuda aquí, y estoy a punto de gritar. Esto es ir demasiado lejos, incluso para ti ―me detuve en retirada, pero mi frustración era evidente cuando alcé mi voz y mi respiración se aceleró. Un punto para Sasuke. Me había sorprendido, y ahora estaba completamente vulnerable. Sin cuerda salvavidas y... sin ropa.

Agarré la toalla en la parte superior de mis pechos con una mano y me abracé con la otra. Todas las partes importantes estaban cubiertas, pero la toalla cubría hasta justo debajo de mi trasero, dejando la mayor parte de mis piernas al descubierto. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en mí antes de que comenzaran a caer hacia abajo... y siguió bajando. Mi mente se arremolinaba y mi rostro enrojecía por el calor mientras continuaba registrándome. Sus tácticas de intimidación eran estelares.

Ninguna sonrisa acompañó a su transgresión. No me jodió con los ojos como Suigetsu. Su mirada vagabundeaba resistiendo, como si fuera involuntario. Su pecho se movía un poco, y su respiración se volvía más pesada. Un estremecimiento cubrió mi cuerpo, y otra sensación, por la que estaba un poco molesta, se asentó entre mis piernas.

Después de unos momentos, su mirada se encontró con la mía de nuevo. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

―Saboteaste mi fiesta la semana pasada. Y asaltaste a mi amigo. Dos veces. ¿En realidad estás tratando de hacer valer alguna fuerza en esta escuela, Hina?

―Creo que ya es hora, ¿no? ―dije sorprendiéndome, él ni siquiera parpadeo.

―Por el contrario ―dijo, apoyando su hombro en los casilleros y cruzando sus brazos―, me he mudado a pasatiempos más interesantes que agredirte, lo creas o no. Ha sido un año muy tranquilo sin tu petulante soy-demasiado-buena-para-todos-los-demás maldita cara por estos pasillos.

Su tono mordaz era noticia vieja, pero sus palabras me cortaron, y apreté los dientes. Me burlé de él con falsa preocupación.

―¿Qué? ¿Está el gran y malo Sasuke Uchiha sintiéndote amenazado? ―¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía una salida. Él me estaba enfrentando. Debería estar tratando de hablar con él. ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de razonar?

En un instante, Sasuke se apartó de los armarios e invadió mi espacio. Caminando hacia mí, puso sus manos en las puertas de los casilleros a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con sus gemas ónices mirando hacia mí. De pronto me olvidé de cómo respirar.

―No me toques ―había querido gritar, pero salió como un susurro.

Incluso con los ojos en suelo, podía sentir el calor de su mirada vapuleándome. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta por su proximidad, y cada pequeño vello en mi piel se erizó.

Sasuke movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de atrapar mis ojos, sus labios a centímetros de mi cara.

―Si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre ti ―dijo en voz baja y ronca―, tú lo querrás ―llevó sus labios aún más cerca. El calor de su aliento me aturdió―. ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo deseas?

Lo miré a los ojos. Había algo que iba a decir, pero se me olvidó por completo mientras su esencia invadía mi cerebro. Me gustaba cuando los hombres usaban colonia, pero Sasuke no llevaba ninguna. Bueno. Impresionante. El idiota simplemente olía a jabón. Delicioso, delicioso, jabón corporal almizcle.

¡Mierda, Hinata! _Obten el control._

Su mirada caída vaciló mientras mantenía contacto visual.

―Estoy aburrida ―finalmente logré decir―. ¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres o qué?

―¿Sabes? ―Me miró con curiosidad―. Esta nueva actitud con la que regresaste me sorprendió. Solías ser un objetivo bastante aburrido. Todo lo que hacías era huir o llorar. Ahora que tienes algo de lucha en ti. Estaba dispuesto a dejarte en paz este año. Pero ahora... ―su voz se apagó.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerme zancadilla en clase? ¿Derramar jugo de naranja en mi camisa? ¿Difundir rumores sobre mí, para que así no tenga citas? ¿O quizás subirás tu juego al acoso cibernético? ―A pesar de eso no era una broma, y de inmediato lamenté darle la idea―. ¿De verdad crees que algo de eso me molestara más? No puedes asustarme.

Debía callarme. ¿Por qué no callaba de una vez? Me observó mientras trataba de controlar mi temperamento. ¿Por qué siempre parece tan tranquilo, tan indiferente? Él nunca gritó o perdió los estribos.

Su temperamento estaba bajo control, mientras que mi sangre hervía hasta el punto en que me sentí como si pudiera ir por otra ronda con Suigetsu. Mis ojos estaban al nivel de su boca ya que él se inclinaba lentamente. Uno de sus brazos estirados sobre mi cabeza apoyada en los casilleros se dobló para traer su cara a un centímetro de la mía. Una sonrisa atractiva jugaba en sus labios, y tuve un momento difícil para apartar la mirada de su boca.

―¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme? ―Su lento susurro acariciaba mi cara. Si no fuera por sus formidables palabras, su tono podría haberme calmado... o algo así.

Debería haberme alejado, pero quería aparentar confianza manteniéndome firme.

―Adelante ― desafié; mi mirada se encontró con la suya mientras la rasposa palabra salió de mi garganta.

―¡Hinata Hyuga! ―Sacada sorpresivamente del extraño trance que Sasuke creó, miré hacia arriba para ver a la entrenadora y a la mitad del equipo al final de la fila mirándonos.

―Entrenadora ―sabía que había algo que tenía que decir, pero las palabras me fallaron. El horror echó raíces en mi cerebro y lo sostuvo como rehén mientras trataba de buscar una explicación. Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia mí, hablando íntimamente. No podría haberse visto bien. Algunas de las chicas tenían sus teléfonos fuera, y me encogí ante el sonido de fotografías siendo tomadas. ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!

―Hay otros lugares para que ustedes dos hagan eso ―me habló la entrenadora, pero luego miró a Sasuke―. ¿Sr. Uchiha? ¡Salga! ―Hablaba entre dientes, y las chicas a su alrededor estaba riendo detrás de sus manos. Nadie miró hacia otro lado.

Sasuke me atacó con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de salir de los vestuarios, guiñando a algunas chicas que babeaban mientras salía.

La realidad se hundió, y mis ojos se abrieron. ¡Había planeado esto!

―Entrenadora… ―Empecé y jalé la toalla más apretada a mi alrededor.

―Damas ―la entrenadora me interrumpió―, vayan a casa. Nos vemos el miércoles. ¿Hinata? Te veré en mi oficina antes de salir. Vístete.

―Sí, señora. ―Mi pulso latía en mis oídos. Nunca había estado en problemas antes, no en la escuela. Me vestí rápidamente y até mi cabello mojado en un moño antes de jalar mi trasero a la oficina de la entrenadora. Sólo unos pocos minutos habían pasado, pero supuse que esas fotos ya estaban probablemente en Internet. Me sequé el sudor de mi frente y tragué la bilis elevándose en mi garganta.

Sasuke había caído bajo ―muy bajo― en esta ocasión. Volví a la ciudad preparada para otro año de agravios y vergüenzas, pero me heló los huesos cuando me di cuenta de cómo nuestro intercambio debió de haberse visto. Los rumores antes había sido sólo eso, rumores, pero ahora había testigos y pruebas de nuestro encuentro.

Mañana, la mitad de la escuela tendría alguna versión de lo que ocurría en esas fotos. Si era afortunada, la historia sería que me había arrojado a él. Si era desafortunada, sería más sórdido.

Ino salió de la oficina de la entrenadora mientras yo caminaba en esa dirección.

―Hola ―ella me detuvo―. Hablé con la entrenadora. Sabe que Sasuke te tendió una emboscada allí dentro... que no fue invitado. Lo siento, por abandonarte así.

―Gracias ―el alivio me inundó. Por lo menos mi trasero estaba a salvo de la ira de la entrenadora.

―No hay problema. Por favor, no le digas a nadie que hable por ti. Si la gente supiera que metí a Sasuke en problemas, no sería bueno ―explicó.

―¿Tienes miedo de él? ― Sasuke tenía mucho poder alrededor de la escuela.

―No ―Negó―. Sasuke está bien. Puede ser un idiota si es provocado, pero nunca me ha interesado. Sinceramente, me parece que eres la única a la que quiere derribar, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto ―los ojos entrecerrados de Ino me hizo pensar que estaba dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

―Sí, bueno. Qué suerte la mía.

― Sasuke es importante por aquí, así que no quiero que la gente me haga pasar un mal rato por delatarlo ―enarcó las cejas rubias mientras esperaba mi comprensión.

Asentí, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho Sasuke para merecer la lealtad de cualquiera.

La pecera se volvió más pequeña en los próximos días.

Algunas personas escucharon que Sasuke y yo estuvimos en el vestuario teniendo relaciones sexuales. Otros creían que yo le había invitado en un esfuerzo para seducirlo. Unos pocos pensaban que había llegado a amenazarme después del episodio con Suigetsu. Cualquiera fuera la historia que la gente creyó, estaba recibiendo más miradas y escuchaba más susurros a mi espalda.

―Hey, Hinata. ¿Sólo tienes sexo en el vestuario o también haces mamadas ahí? ―Tayuya, la abeja reina de las chicas malas, gritó a mi espalda mientras caminaba a cálculo. Sus clones rieron con ella.

Me di la vuelta para hacerles frente y me llevé una mano a mi corazón.

―¿Y robarles a ustedes toda la atención? ―Me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar de su estupefacción antes de girar sobre mis talones y dirigirme a clases.

Mientras desaparecía dando vuelta a la esquina, el eco de improperios de ella y su tripulación trajo una sonrisa a mi cara. Me habían llamado zorra antes, y no había dolido tanto cómo dolía la forma en que me llamaban puta. Ser zorra podía ser una técnica de supervivencia. Son respetadas. No había honor en que la gente te llamara puta.

El castigo de Sasuke por estar en el vestuario de chicas no debía haber sido

muy duro, ya que él estaba en la escuela todos los días. No me miraba ni saludaba a pesar de que compartíamos una clase juntos. Yo había sido transferida de la clase de computación en las tardes, habiendo excedido el plan de estudios en Francia, y me transferí a Introducción al Cine y Literatura, sin saber que él estaba en esa clase también. El electivo se suponía que era un curso de relajación, un montón de películas y lectura.

―Hinata, ¿tienes una pluma adicional para prestarme? ―preguntó Kiba Inuzuka cuando nos sentamos en Introducción.

Él, por suerte, había seguido siendo amable y respetuoso en francés, a pesar de los chismes actuales, y me sentí aliviada con la distracción de Sasuke en esta clase.

―Um... ―tomé mi bolsa, buscando―. Creo que sí. Aquí vamos.

Kiba me recibió con una sonrisa brillante que acentuaba su cabello castaño y ojos negros. Nuestros dedos se tocaron, y se alejó rápidamente, dejando caer la pluma antes de tomarla.

No sé por qué me alejé, pero sentí los ojos de Sasuke clavados en el fondo de mi cabeza.

―No, ¡lo tengo! ―Él me detuvo cuando me agaché para agarrarlo―. No olvides recordarme que te lo devuelva cuando termine la clase.

―Quédatelo ―moví mi mano en el aire―. Estoy bien surtida. La mayoría de

veces uso lápices, de todos modos. Con todas mis clases de ciencias y matemáticas, es una necesidad. Especialmente conmigo... mucho por borrar. ―Estaba tratando de ser humilde, pero salió diarrea verbal en su lugar.

―Oh, sí, eso es correcto. Me olvidé que estabas en eso.

Probablemente no se olvidó. Es casi seguro que no tenía ni idea. Mis fosas nasales se inflaron con el recordatorio de todo el daño que Sasuke y Suigetsu habían hecho. Él era la razón de que muchos chicos no hubieran tomado un interés en mí.

―Estoy tratando de entrar en Columbia, pre-medicina. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―pregunté. Tenía la esperanza de no sonar como si estuviera presumiendo, pero no me sentía cohibida con Kiba. Su familia era dueña de un periódico, y su abuelo era juez. Probablemente estuviera solicitando ingreso en alguna de las grandes cinco, también.

―He aplicado en algunos lugares. No tengo cabeza para las matemáticas o la ciencia, sin embargo. Será de negocios para mí.

―Bueno, espero que te guste un poco de matemáticas. Negocios acompaña a

economía, ¿sabes? ―señalé. Abrió mucho los ojos, y me di cuenta que no lo sabía.

―Uh, sí ―parecía confundido, pero se recuperó rápidamente―. Por supuesto. Mientras que no sea demasiado ―sonrió nerviosamente mientras registraba una risita que venía detrás de mí.

―Así que... ―traté de cambiar de tema―, estás en el Comité de Bienvenida,

¿verdad?

―Sí. ¿Vas a venir? ―Kiba se veía emocionado.

―Ya veremos. ¿Has reservado una banda, o habrá un DJ? ―Banda. Banda.

Banda.

―Una banda estaría bien, pero tienden a tocar un sólo género de música, así que es difícil complacer a todos. Tendremos un D.J. Creo que eso es lo que todos decidieron. Va a seguir la fiesta con una buena mezcla: pop, country... ―Lanzó una sonrisa cuando se detuvo mientras luchaba por mantener una cara feliz.

Oh... ¿pop y country? Eso podría salir mal.

Mentalmente me encogí mientras registraba otra risita detrás de mí, esta vez más fuerte. Sin el sentido de dejarlo ir como la última vez, miré de nuevo a Sasuke, cuyos ojos se movían mientras jugueteaba en su teléfono; pero vi sus labios elevarse y sabía que su diversión acumulada era provocada por mi conversación con Kiba.

_Imbécil_.

Sasuke sabía que odiaba la música country y tenía poca tolerancia por el pop.

Así como él.

―Entonces, ¿te gusta el pop y el country? ―Redirigí mi atención hacia Kiba.

Por favor, di "no." _Por favor, di "no"._

―Sobre todo el country.

Ugh, eso es peor.

¿Matemáticas y ciencias? Negativo. ¿Gustos musicales? Negativo. Bien, último esfuerzo para encontrar algo en común con el tipo que estaría sentado al lado en dos clases de este semestre. El profesor iba a entrar pronto.

―Sabes, he oído que veremos El Sexto Sentido aquí, en este semestre. ¿Lo has visto? ― intentés se amable. Mi teléfono sonó con una notificación de texto, pero lo hice callar y lo metí en mi bolso.

―Oh, sí. Hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo. No lo entiendo. No soy un gran fan de las películas tipo thriller, de misterio. Me gustan las comedias. Tal vez veamos Borat ―movió las cejas burlonamente.

―Hey, ¿Inuzuka? ― Sasuke hiló por detrás de nosotros, su inflexión excesivamente amable―. Si te gusta Bruce Willis, Unbreakable es buena. Deberías darle una oportunidad... ya sabes, si estás buscando cambiar de opinión acerca de los thrillers, esa es la indicada.

Mi escritorio se había convertido de repente en la vista más interesante. Me negué a dar la vuelta y enfrentar al Uchiha. Las palabras me fallaron al darme cuenta de que se había acordado.

Kiba se volvió en su asiento y respondió:

―Sí, lo recordaré. Gracias.

Él se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Sasuke era audaz. Quería que yo supiera que recordaba que Bruce Willis era mi actor favorito. Habíamos visto Duro de Matar un día en que mi padre se había ido, porque papá no me dejó verla debido a todas las malas palabras. Él conocía mucho acerca de mí, y eso me molestaba. No tenía derecho a reclamar una parte de mí.

―Muy bien, clase ―llamó la señora Penley con una gran pila de papeles en sus manos―. Además del paquete que estoy repartiendo, Kankuro está dando una plantilla de una brújula. Por favor escriban sus nombre en la parte superior, pero dejando las áreas circundantes del Norte, Este, Sur y Oeste en blanco.

Todos tomamos papeles, llenando la lista de la señora Penley a un lado y siguiendo las indicaciones con respecto a la brújula. Comenzar clases con una actividad, me aliviaba. La presión tormentosa de la mirada que podía sentir en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza era molesta, por decir lo menos.

―Muy bien ―la señora Penley juntó las manos―. Los paquetes que di son listas de películas en las que se produjeron importantes monólogos. Como ya hemos empezado a discutir monólogos y su importancia en el cine y la literatura, me gustaría empezar a buscar algunos de ellos a través de Internet para su investigación. Vamos a discutir, durante la clase de mañana, el primer proyecto para la presentación de un monólogo a la clase.

Presentación en solitario. ¡_Ugh_! Representar un monólogo. ¡_Doble ugh_!

―Además ―continuó la señora Penley―, para diversas discusiones este año,

se les pedirá emparejarse con una persona diferente en la clase. Ustedes sabrán con quien emparejarse en base a esta brújula. Disponen de cinco minutos para circular en el aula buscando compañeros para su Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Cualquiera que ustedes escojan para rellenar en el Norte, por ejemplo, también los pondrá como su norte, y así sucesivamente. Algo elemental, lo sé, pero va a ayudar a mezclar las cosas.

El trabajo en grupo estaba bien de vez en cuando, pero yo prefería trabajar por mi cuenta. Mi nariz se arrugó ante la idea de escuchar "¡Agrúpense!". Terribles palabras.

―¡Adelante! ―gritó la profesora.

El chirrido de las sillas raspando por el suelo llenó la habitación. Agarrando mi papel y lápiz, me puse a buscar a alguien que no estuviera emparejado. Al mirar alrededor, otros fueron anotando los nombres de los otros, mientras que yo ni siquiera había comenzado.

Kiba sonrió y asintió, así que me presenté a él intercambiando nombres en el Este. Al ver los papeles de los demás y sus espacios en blanco, fui capaz de asegurarme ser Oeste y Sur de otras dos chicas.

_Necesito un Norte_, me cantaba mentalmente a mí misma mientras buscaba por otro socio. Casi todo el mundo iba a sus asientos mientras los cinco minutos llegaron a su fin. Eché un vistazo a Sasuke, no creí que ni siquiera se hubiera levantado de su asiento. Todo el mundo probablemente se precipitó hacia él.

Esta era la parte de la escuela que odiaba. El nudo en el estómago me recordó todas las raras veces, antes de Francia, cuando me sentía excluida. La escuela primaria fue fácil. Tenía amigos y nunca tuve que sentirme sola en estas situaciones. La escuela secundaria me había hecho menos segura y más introvertida.

Todavía me faltaba un compañero y sería la rara de nuevo. Cansada de esta sensación después de ser aceptada en Francia durante un año, tomé el toro por los cuernos.

―Sra. Penley, me falta un Norte. ¿Está bien si hago un trío con los otros dos?

Resoplidos sonaron por toda la habitación, mientras algunos susurraban en voz baja. Sabía que había entrado en esa.

―Hey, Hinata. Voy a hacer un trío contigo. Mi brújula siempre apunta al Norte ―Deidara chocó su puño con su compañero mientras los otros se rieron de nuevo.

Sorprendiéndome a mí misma, no me eché hacia atrás.

―Gracias, pero creo que tu mano derecha se pondrá celosa ―la clase estalló en Whoa y ¡ardió!

Era tan fácil. Debido al uso de un par de bromas inmaduras hoy, tuve la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de respeto por parte de mis compañeros de clase. ¿Quién sabía? El orgullo me golpeó, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

―¿Alguien necesita un Norte? ―la Sra. Penley interrumpió las puyas antes de que Deidara pudiera disparar de nuevo con otra cosa.

Todo el mundo estaba sentado, lo que significaba que todos tenían sus mi atención en la señora Penley, esperando a que me dijera que buscara un trío.

―Ella puede ser mi Norte ―la formidable voz de Sasuke me golpeó por detrás, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

La profesora me miró expectante. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué no había bajado de su culo y encontró un Norte como todo el mundo?

―Bueno, Hinata. Adelante entonces ―me pidió la señora Penley.

Girando alrededor, prácticamente resoplé al regresar a mi asiento sin escatimar un vistazo a mi Norte, y tallé "Sasuke" en mi trabajo... y creo que por accidente en mi escritorio, también.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi (: Muchas gracas a todos. En especial a los anónimos andrea, kotomi e Itzel, que siempre están ahí; gracias. Esta vez no pude hacerme un tiempo para contestar a los usuarios, pero prometo que ya lo haré.

Un beso a todos.

28/01/2014


	5. V

**Capítulo**

**V**

―Así que, ¿cuándo llegas a casa exactamente? ―Mi tarea de cálculo estaba hecha, y mi libro de gobernabilidad se hallaba acostado en mi regazo mientras tenía una videollamada con papá.

―Estaré en casa para el vigésimo segundo con seguridad.

Todavía a más de tres meses. La llegada a casa de mi padre sería bienvenida. Mis días se sentían solitarios sin él para compartir cosas, y después de que mi madre murió de cáncer hace ocho años, nuestra casa estaba aún más vacía y sin nadie que la rodeara. Sakura y yo pasábamos tiempo juntas, pero ella tenía novio.

Lentamente estaba haciendo amigos en la escuela, a pesar del último golpe de Sasuke a mi reputación, pero había decidido quedarme en casa este fin de semana y centrarme en la planificación de la Feria de Ciencias. Todavía no tenía decidido mi tema de investigación.

―Bueno, no puedo esperar. Necesitamos un cocinero decente por aquí ―gorgojé, aguantando la humeante taza de sopa de tomate. Ligera como era la cena, el calor en cascada calmaba mi cuerpo. Mis piernas todavía estaban ajustándose a las prácticas a campo traviesa.

―Esa no es tu cena, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―saqué eso con un "duh" tácito.

―¿Y dónde están las verduras, los cereales y la leche?

Oh, aquí vamos.

―Los tomates en la sopa son los vegetales, hay leche en la sopa también, y voy a hacer un queso a la parrilla con ello si eso te hace feliz ―mi aire juguetón le decía a mi papá: ''mira, soy más lista de lo que parezco''.

―En realidad, los tomates son una fruta ―respondió Hiashi rotundamente, tirándome de mi pedestal.

Riendo, asenté la taza y agarré un lápiz para continuar mi esquema para el ensayo de física que nos había asignado.

―No te preocupes, papá. Estoy comiendo bien. La sopa sonaba bien esta noche.

―Está bien, voy a retroceder. Sólo me preocupas. Heredaste mis hábitos alimenticios. Tu madre se asustaría si viera las cosas que te dejé comer ―frunció el ceño, y sabía que todavía extrañaba a mamá como si hubiera sido ayer.

Los dos lo hacíamos.

Después de un momento, continuó:

―Tienes las facturas de agosto todas pagas, ¿no? ¿Y tienes suficiente dinero en tu cuenta todavía?

―No he volado toda mi confianza en una semana. Todo está bajo control.

Hacía esto cada vez que hablábamos. Tenía acceso completo a los seguros de vida que mi madre me dejó, y aun así él siempre me preguntaba si tenía suficiente dinero. Era como si pensara que iba a disparar mi fondo para la universidad sin mirarlo. Tal vez creía que estaba haciendo su trabajo como padre lo mejor que podía desde tan lejos.

Mi teléfono sonó con un texto, y lo agarré de mi mesita de noche.

Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

―¿Oh, papá? Olvidé que Sakura vendría. ¿Puedo dejarte ir?

―Claro, pero me iré mañana por un día o dos. Tomaré el tren a Nuremberg por un poco de turismo. Quiero hablar contigo en la mañana antes de salir y escuchar acerca de la preparación para la Feria de Ciencias que estás haciendo.

Ugh, mierda. No había preparación organizada, porque no estaba ni siquiera cerca de decidir mi proyecto.

―Está bien, papá―murmuré, dejando la discusión para mañana―. Llámame a las siete

―Te llamaré entonces, cariño. Adiós ―y se fue.

Cerrando mi laptop y lanzando mi libro sobre la cama, me acerqué a las puertas francesas y las abrí de par en par. La escuela había terminado por la semana hacía tres horas, pero el sol aún emitía un brillo radiante por el barrio. Las hojas de arce fuera de mis puertas crujían en la brisa sutil, y algunas nubes diminutas salpicaban el cielo.

Dándome la vuelta, me quité mi ropa escolar y me metí en un par de pantalones cortos de pijama a cuadros con una camiseta raglan blanco y gris. Dejé escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático. Por supuesto, me gustaría estar en pijama a las seis de la tarde de un viernes por la noche.

El timbre resonó en la planta baja, y corrí a abrir la puerta.

―¡Oye! ―respiró Sakura, entrando en la casa con los brazos cargados. ¿Qué demonios? Íbamos a arreglar mi cabello, no a hacer un cambio de imagen.

Mis ojos se humedecieron por su perfume.

―¿Qué es ese olor que llevas puesto?

―Oh, es nuevo. Se llama Secret. ¿Te gusta?

―Me encanta ―no me lo prestes.

―Vayamos a tu habitación. Quiero tener acceso a tu cuarto de baño cuando lo hagamos. ―Sakura había insistido en venir a darme un tratamiento capilar de miel sobre el que había leído en internet. Se supone que suaviza el cabello dañado por el sol, que según ella es un peligro con todas las visitas turísticas al aire libre que hice este verano y con las prácticas de a campo traviesa.

Está bien, así que realmente no me importaba. Pensaba que mi cabello se veía muy bien, pero quería ponerme al día con ella después de la primera semana ocupada.

―¿Puedo tomar la silla de la ventana? Hay una agradable brisa entrando ―la miel podría ser un poco pegajosa, pero la habitación tenía pisos de madera oscura, por lo que sería una limpieza fácil.

―Sí, claro. Simplemente átate el cabello en una cola de caballo y cepíllalo hacia fuera ―me dio un cepillo y me coloqué delante de las puertas, disfrutando de la noche serena.

―Voy a poner un poco de aceite de oliva en él para humectarlo, y un poco de yema de huevo para la proteína.

―Lo que digas ―acepté.

Mientras mezclaba los ingredientes y me traía una toalla para proteger la ropa, vi a Sasuke dar marcha atrás su auto en el garaje en el camino de entrada. Mi estómago se agitó, y me di cuenta de que mis dientes estaban apretados, como si estuvieran pegados.

Su camiseta negra ondeaba mientras salía y abría el capó. Agarró una toalla del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la utilizó para desatar algo debajo del capó.

―Así que, ¿te gusta la vista? ―La voz de Sakura me hizo parpadear mientras aparecía a mi lado. Rápidamente miré hacia abajo.

―Déjalo ―murmuré.

―Está bien. Para ser un idiota, es bastante atractivo ―comenzó humedeciendo el cabello con una botella de agua, corriendo los dedos por los mechones húmedos.

―Pero sigue siendo un idiota ―busqué un cambio de tema―. Entonces, ¿cómo es de malo? La charla en la escuela, quiero decir. ―Me había quedado muy lejos del Facebook, Twitter y del blog secreto del equipo de animadoras. Ver fotos de mí misma en una toalla, fotos que todo el mundo en la ciudad había visto probablemente, sólo me darían ganas de saltar en un avión de regreso a Francia... o matar a alguien.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

―Ya está decayendo. La gente todavía está circulando esta historia o eso, pero ha perdido su impulso. Te lo dije, ninguna broma o rumor mantendrá a los chicos lejos este año. Y con este tratamiento para el cabello, estarás absolutamente fabulosa ―no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que estaba bromeando conmigo.

Deseché la idea de decirle a Sakura sobre las cosas que Suigetsu me había dicho en la fiesta de Sasuke, sobre la cita saboteada y los rumores. Pero el drama que me había seguido todos esos años era vergonzoso. No tenía ningún interés en ser una de esos amigos siempre atrapados en problemas, así que traté de actuar como si todo me molestara menos de lo que realmente hacía.

Cuando empezó a cepillar la mezcla de jarabe en mi cabello, mis ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, que estaba tirando de su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos increíblemente tonificados se vieron avergonzados cuando se dio la vuelta y vi su cincelado torso. Mi boca se secó, y escalofríos salieron disparados como agujas por mi cuerpo.

Era la brisa. Era totalmente la brisa.

―Oh, ¿llegas a ver esto todos los días?

Rodé los ojos.

―No, tengo que ver esto todos los días. ¿De qué lado estás, de todos modos? ―Mi quejido se entendía como una broma, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera salido de esa manera.

―El chico no tiene que hablar para que pueda mirarlo. Estoy apreciándolo desde lejos.

―Tienes a Naruto, ¿recuerdas? ―Me molestaba que estuviera babeando por Sasuke, aunque fuera en broma. Era hermoso, pero no necesita ser señalado como lo que realmente importaba. Su personalidad apestaba―. ¿Cómo va todo con él? ―No lo había visto

excepto al paso desde el regreso a la escuela.

―Oh, estamos bien. Ha conseguido tener su Camaro listo para el Loop, y ha estado pasando mucho rato ahí. He ido una vez, pero es aburrido colgar de su brazo mientras él discute de autos toda la noche. Ni siquiera tiene la carrera todavía. Al parecer, hay una lista de espera, y aun así estará detrás de los autos probados que consiguen los primero puestos, porque eso es lo que el público quiere ver.

Odiaba tener que preguntar, pero lo hice de todos modos.

―¿Cómo lo hace el idiota de allí fuera? ―¿Por qué necesito saber eso?

―¿Sasuke? Es uno de los que no tienen que esperar. Por lo general, puede correr siempre que le convenga a su humor. Según Naruto, él está ahí afuera los viernes o sábados por la noche, pero usualmente no ambos días.

―¿Estás gastando suficiente tiempo con Naruto? ―Había notado un cambio en el tono y la actitud cuando lo había traído a colación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Me siento mal, porque debería tener algún interés en sus aficiones, supongo. Es que, si no va a correr, me siento como si estuviera pintada de pie a su lado. No conozco a mucha gente ni nada acerca del escenario del auto.

―Bueno, tal vez podrías simplemente ir de vez en cuando ―sugerí mientras el peso en mi cabeza aumentaba con la cantidad de miel apilada en ella.

―No lo sé ―caminó a mi alrededor hacia las puertas y se asomó―. Estoy pensando en venir más a tu casa en lugar de eso ―le di una patada a su pierna―. Mmm ―devoró a Sasuke con los ojos mientras retrocedía hasta mi cabello―. Odio decirlo, pero me pregunto cómo sería tenerlo den...

―¡Sakura! ―La corté―. Basta. Eres mi amiga ―regañé.

―Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que no fue tan malo mientras no estabas. Honestamente. Él no es el infierno que era antes de que te fueras.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si tiene algo que ver contigo. Pareció más sombrío por un tiempo, pero luego mejoró. Es sólo que tengo que verlo con otros ojos. Antes era siempre acerca de cómo te trataba… que era horrible ―se apresuró a añadir―. Pero después de que te fuiste, parecía diferente. Más humano.

La idea de que el Sasuke de hoy fuera un ser humano era incomprensible para mí. Era manejado, confiado e intenso. Esas eran las únicas partes de él que había visto desde que teníamos catorce años. No lo había visto feliz en años, y estaba segura de que él había estado contento de deshacerse de mí durante un año.

Pero, ¿por qué había actuado más sombrío después de que me fui? No tenía sentido. ¿Estaba teniendo dificultades para entretenerse a sí mismo sin su juguete favorito de masticar?

Aww, pobre bebé.

―¡Ugh! ―Dejé escapar un gemido gutural en la oscuridad mientras miraba mi techo esa noche, que estaba iluminado por los faros delanteros de otra llegada en la casa de al lado.

Era después de la una de la mañana, y el bombardeo de sonidos de fiesta viniendo de al lado no cedían. La almohada llevada a mis oídos para ahogar los sonidos no había ayudado. Enviar un mensaje a Sakura para que enviara un mensaje a Naruto para que enviara un mensaje a Sasuke no había ayudado. Llamar a la policía y llenar una queja una hora atrás no había ayudado.

Si no era la música alta o la constante llegada y salida de autos potentes con sus lamentables sistemas exhaustos, entonces estaban los gritos o risas viniendo del patio de Sasuke. Me gusta la música fuerte, pero una fiesta en la mitad de la noche que estaba manteniendo a todo el vecindario despierto debería ser terminada.

Apartando las mantas, salí de la cama pisando fuerte y me paré ante las puertas francesas. Toda su casa estaba iluminada y desbordante de sonido y actividad. Algunas personas tropezaban alrededor del patio delantero, que estaba lleno de vasos de plástico rojos, y algunos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero fumando o disfrutando del jacuzzi.

¡Era un completo idiota! Mis manos estaban en mis caderas, apretando más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Qué clase de persona no tiene en consideración a nadie más? El cabrón egoísta viviendo a lado de mí, supongo. Tenía una vídeollamada con mi papá en seis horas, y no iba a estar despierta toda la noche sólo porque él quisiera embriagarse y dar una fiesta.

Al diablo. Me puse mis Chucks morados y mi sudadera con capucha negra y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Abrí la puerta en la cocina dirigiéndome al garaje y fui a la banca de trabajo de mi papá, aún organizada como la dejamos. Tomando los grandes cortapernos del cajón inferior de la caja de herramientas, los maniobré arriba por mi manga derecha. Con mi mano libre, abrí otro cajón y tomé un candado con sus respectivas llaves. Deslizándolos en el bolsillo frontal de mi sudadera, me dirigí fuera.

Rodeé la esquina de mi casa y caminé a la parte posterior, con mi corazón latiendo más rápido a cada paso. Encontrando el agujero que había hecho en el seto años atrás, moví el nuevo crecimiento a un lado y me deslicé a través de él. Al tomar hacia la derecha y continuar caminando, podía escuchar a los fiesteros en su patio trasero en el otro lado del seto. Estaba cerca de un metro y medio lejos de ellos, pero no había manera que pudieran verme.

El patio trasero de Sasuke, al igual que el mío, estaba recubierto por cercas a los lados y altos setos en la parte trasera. Cuando llegué a la cerca al otro lado de su casa, metí mi mano a través de la densa maleza de hojas. Traté de empujar las ramas a un lado tanto como era posible pero aún las ramitas como agujas rasgaron y picaron mis piernas al caminar a través.

La fiesta era grande, y había montones de personas aquí.

Lo que iba hacer necesitaba suceder rápido.

Tomando varios vistazos en todas direcciones para asegurarme que hubiera llegado sin ser vista, troté al lado de la casa de Sasuke alrededor del interruptor. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en su casa de niña para ser capaz de encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Deslicé el cortapernos fuera de mi delgada manga y sujeté ambas manijas con toda mi fuerza en el candado del panel de seguridad. Tan pronto como puse el viejo candado en mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta del panel y comencé apagar los interruptores.

Traté de no registrar qué estaba pasando alrededor de la casa, la repentina pérdida de música y luz, y la cacofonía de ''¿qué demonios?'' viniendo de todas partes. Terminé de apagar los interruptores, tomé el nuevo candado de mi sudadera, y lo aseguré para cerrar el panel.

Sasuke no era estúpido. Una vez que se diera cuenta de que ninguna otra casa había perdido electricidad, estaría aquí revisando el interruptor. Así que salí de ahí. Rápido.

Corriendo con piernas como gelatina y deslizándome de vuelta a través del seto, comencé a jadear al instante. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi espalda, y me di cuenta de que quería reírme, gritar y vomitar; todo al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de qué ley acababa de romper, pero estaba segura de que me metería en alguna clase de problema si alguien lo averiguaba.

Mis piernas bombeaban con calor líquido, haciendo débiles mis rodillas. La ansiedad de ser atrapada llevó a mis cansados músculos de vuelta a través de mi lado del arbusto dentro del garaje. No pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi cara. Tenía miedo de ser atrapada, pero el sentimiento de darle una patada en el trasero metafóricamente hizo que mis dedos se curvaran.

Y después de todo eso, no estaba cansada ya. Jodidamente genial.

Me aseguré de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, por hábito, y corrí escaleras arriba, dos escalones a la vez. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y manteniendo las luces apagadas, fui a las puertas francesas y miré afuera con esperanza de ver la fiesta dispersarse. Escaneé los patios delanteros y trasero, y, afortunadamente, vi algunas personas dirigiéndose a sus autos.

Vi más y más personas dirigirse a sus autos y algunos comenzando a caminar por la calle hacia sus casas. La única manera de que Sasuke pudiera poner de vuelta la luz era cortando el cerrojo o llamando a la compañía de electricidad.

Mirando alrededor, de adelante a atrás, mis ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la única luz que sí vi. Sasuke estaba parado en la ventana de su habitación con una linterna en la mano y ambas manos en cada lado del marco de la ventana, arriba de su cabeza.

Y estaba mirándome.

¡Mierda!

Mi pulso se aceleró otra vez, y un calor abrasador recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis transparentes cortinas negras estaban recogidas,estaba segura de que podía verme. Su cabeza estaba inclinada en mi dirección, y aún estaba demasiado… quieto.

Lanzando mi sudadera y subiendo a mi cama, me decidí a negar todo si venía a mi puerta. O quizás no debería, pensé. No era como que pudiera hacer una maldita cosa contra eso, de cualquier manera. Quizás quería que supiera.

Me acosté ahí por cerca de dos minutos resistiendo la urgencia de investigar qué estaba pasando afuera. No era difícil averiguar que la fiesta estaba dispersándose, sin embargo, mientras los sonidos de motores desvaneciéndose llenaron el vecindario. La emoción se apoderó de mi cuerpo, dándome energía suficiente para querer salir de la cama y comenzar a bailar.

Asombroso. Asombroso, canté para mí misma.

Pero me congelé a media canción y casi me ahogué con un respiro ante el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada a través de la casa.

¡Mi casa!

―Qué dem… ―temblores sacudieron mis piernas hasta mis huesos. ¿Eran esas las vibraciones o yo temblando?

Me moví rápidamente de las mantas, tome mi bate de béisbol de debajo de mi cama y corrí fuera de la habitación. No tenía intención de ir escaleras abajo, incluso aunque ahí es donde estúpidamente había dejado la pistola. Sólo necesitaba mirar sobre el barandal para ver si en realidad había escuchado a alguien entrar en mi casa.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante ante la vista de un Sasuke sin camisa rodeando la esquina del recibidor y volando escaleras arriba. Él estaba definitivamente enojado y preparado para asesinato con la manera que cargó arriba por las escaleras, tomando dos escalones a la vez. Regrese a mi habitación, dejando salir un pequeño grito al tratar de correr por las puertas francesas y escapar. No tenía idea de cuál era el plan de Sasuke o si debería de tener miedo, pero lo tenía. Acababa de irrumpir en mi casa y eso me asustó.

―¡Oh no, no lo harás! ―Sasuke irrumpió a través de la puerta de mi habitación, y la manija golpeó contra la pared.

No había manera de lograr salir por la puerta a tiempo. Me gire para enfrentarlo, levantando el bate. Lo quito de mis manos antes de siquiera prepararme para un batazo.

―¡Sal! ¿Estás loco? ―Comencé a girar bruscamente alrededor de él, tratando de llegar de vuelta a la puerta de mi habitación, pero me corto el camino. Estaba sorprendida que no me estuviera estrangulando. Juzgando por la mirada en su cara. Lava estaba a punto de salir de su nariz, estaba segura.

―Cortaste la electricidad de mi casa ―sus fosas nasales se dilataron al acercarse a centímetros de mi cara y me miró.

―Pruébalo ―un baile de claqué estaba ocurriendo en mi pecho. No, más como Paso Doble.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, labios curvándose de forma peligrosa.

―¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Llamare a la policía! ―Otra vez, pensé. No que me hiciera ningún bien cuando llame más temprano acerca del ruido. ¿Tal vez aparecerían si fuera asesinada?

―Tengo una llave ―cada palabra fue lenta y amenazante.

―¿Cómo tienes una llave de mi casa? ―Si él tenía una llave, no estaba segura si pudiera llamar a la policía.

―Tú y tu papá estuvieron en Europa todo el verano ―dijo con una sonrisa―, ¿quién crees que recibió el correo?

¿Sasuke recibió nuestro correo? Casi quería reírme. La ironía de él haciendo algo tan mundano disminuyo mi latido un poco.

―Tu papá confía en mí ―continuó―. Y no debería.

Apreté mi mandíbula. Mi papá y abuela sabían muy poco acerca del estado de mi relación con Sasuke. Si supieran cuán malo se había vuelto, habrían hablado con su madre. Yo no era una quejica, y no quería ser rescatada. Dolía que fuera agradable con mi papá pero un monstruo conmigo.

―Fuera ―siseé a través de mis dientes.

Él avanzó hacia mí hasta que estaba forzada contra las puertas francesas.

―Eres una perra entrometida, Hina. Mantén tu maldito trasero en tu propio lado de la cerca.

―Mantener al vecindario despierto vuelve a las personas irritables ―respondí.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras se apoyó contra la pared con ambas manos posicionadas a cada lado de mi cabeza. No sé si era de la adrenalina o su proximidad, pero mis nervios estaban disparados. Algo tenía que ceder.

Mire a todos lados menos a sus ojos. El tatuaje de la linterna ardiendo en su brazo era todo en negro y grises. Me pregunté qué quería decir. Sus abdominales estaban apretados con tensión, al menos esperaba que no estuvieran normalmente así de rígidos. El otro tatuaje en el lado de su torso estaba en escritura e imposible de leer en esta luz. Su piel lucía suave y…

El aire dejo mis pulmones al tratar de ignorar la sensación de cosquilleo en mi núcleo. Era mejor si sólo lo miro a los ojos. No habíamos estado así de cerca el uno al otro en un largo tiempo, y habíamos estado nariz a nariz desde mi regreso.

Sasuke debió haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, porque sus ojos se endurecieron sobre mí y su respiración se volvió irregular. Su mirada viajó debajo de mi cuello a mi camisola, y mi piel ardió en todas partes donde miró.

Enfocándose en mi rostro y enderezando su expresión, inspiró profundamente.

―Nadie más se está quejando. ¿Así que por qué no te callas y lo dejas en paz? ―Empujándose de la pared, comenzó a alejarse.

―Deja la llave ―llamé, acostumbrándome a esta nueva audacia.

―Sabes ―él se río por lo bajo y se dio vuelta―. Te subestime. No has llorado aún, ¿cierto?

―¿Por el rumor que comenzaste esta semana? Ni hablar ―mi voz era plana, pero una sonrisa presumida amenazaba con salir. Me estaba emocionando con nuestra confrontación, y la comprensión de que las cosas estaban "llegando a un punto crítico" como Sakura había dicho. Sasuke y yo no habíamos estado en mi habitación por tres minutos. Eso era progreso. Por supuesto, no había sido invitado, pero no iba a encontrarle tres pies al gato.

―Por favor, como si tuviera que recurrir a esparcir rumores. Tus compañeras de campo traviesa hicieron eso. Y las fotos ―agregó―. Todos llegaron a sus propias conclusiones. ―Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a mí otra vez―. Pero estoy aburriéndote supongo. Creo que tengo que mejorar mi juego ―sus ojos eran maliciosos, y mi pie se sacudió con la urgencia de patearlo.

¿Por qué seguir con esto?

―¡¿Qué te hice?! ―la pregunta que me maldijo a través de años explotó en una voz quebrada.

―No sé porque pensaste que hiciste algo una vez. Eras empalagosa, y me canse de aguantar todo esto.

―Eso no es verdad. No era empalagosa ―mis defensas estaban desmoronándose.

Recordaba, muy bien, la historia entre nosotros, ¡y sus palabras me hicieron querer golpearlo! ¿Cómo podía olvidar? De niños, pasamos cada momento despiertos juntos cuando no estábamos en la escuela. Éramos mejores amigos. Él me sostuvo cuando lloré por mi mamá, y aprendimos a nadar juntos en el lago Ginebra

―Tú estabas conmigo tanto tiempo como yo contigo. Éramos amigos.

―Sí, sigue viviendo ese sueño ―él empujó nuestra historia y amistad de vuelta como una cachetada.

―¡Te odio! ―le grité y disfruté del momento. Un dolor se asentó en mis entrañas.

―¡Bien! ―gritó él en mi cara―. Al fin. ¡Porque hace mucho tiempo desde que no podía soportar el verte! ―Él golpeó su palma contra la pared cerca de mi cabeza, causando que diese un respingo.

Estremeciéndome, me grite a mí misma. ¿Qué nos pasó? Me asustó, pero me mantuve en mi lugar, diciéndome que no iba a lastimarme, no físicamente. Sabía eso, ¿cierto?

Mi cerebro gritaba para que corriera, alejarme de él. Ningunas lágrimas cayeron, afortunadamente, pero el dolor de sus palabras hizo que mi respiración casi se convirtiera en arcadas. Había amado a Sasuke una vez, pero ahora sabía, sin duda alguna que "mi Sasuke" se había ido.

Mientras tomaba un respiro profundo, encontré su mirada. Él pareció buscar la mía, probablemente por lágrimas. Que se joda.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi luces parpadeantes viniendo desde el exterior y me volví para mirar fuera de la ventana. Una pequeña, insolente sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de mi boca.

―Oh, mira. Es la policía. Me pregunto por qué estarán aquí ―se burló.

Supongo que finalmente respondieron a mi queja por el ruido. Girando mi cabeza para enfrentarlo, me deleite en su furia. La cara del pobre chico se veía como si alguien acabara de orinar en su auto.

Él levantó su barbilla y relajó sus cejas.

―Prometo que estarás en lágrimas para la próxima semana ―su susurro vengativo llenó la habitación.

―Deja la llave ―le ordené mientras se iba.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Personalmente, este capi me parece un poco de relleno -.- Espero ya publicar el siguiente para que no se aburran. Ya quiero publicar más SasuHina, hubo muy poco.

¿Alguno ya ha leído el manga 663? Oh, Kami, todavía estoy convulsionando. Me gustaría decir tantas cosas... Pero no haré spoiler.

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! Y por supuesto a los que dejan reviews. Creo que estab vez respondí en tiempo record (para mí, otros seguro lo hacen mucho más rápido): ¡2 días! Gracias especiales a andrea y a kotomi 3 Los amo a todos

Un besote a todas. ¡Suerte esta semana!

PD: seguramente se nota que estoy muy feliz. Es que ese pedazo de manga que Kishi se mandó... me supera.

05/02/2014


	6. VI

**Capítulo**

**IV**

El domingo en la tarde, estaba bronceándome en el patio trasero cuando Sakura llegó y se dejó caer en una silla de la mesa del jardín.

―Naruto ha estado engañándome ―lloró. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos mientras sollozaba.

―¿Qué? ―Un chillido salió de mi garganta y levanté mi cabeza. Me levanté y caminé para sentarme en la silla, al lado de ella.

―Lo vi ayer por la noche alrededor de otra chica. ¡Al parecer, ha estado jodiendo doble durante un tiempo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ―Se enjuagó las lágrimas, pero cayeron más.

Su cabello corto y rosado parecía como si no lo hubiera peinado hoy. Sakura siempre estaba vestida para impresionar y nunca salía de la casa sin el cabello y maquillaje hecho. Manchas rojas le cubrían la cara, así que sabía que había estado llorando por un tiempo. Probablemente toda la noche.

―¿Qué has visto exactamente? ―le pregunté, frotando círculos en su espalda.

―Bueno ―dijo, secándose las lágrimas y tomando un respiro―. Yo estaba en el Loop, y él estaba allí. Sasuke dijo que corría ayer por la noche, así que me presenté para sorprenderlo…

―Espera, ¿qué? ¿Sasuke? ―Confundida, la interrumpí―. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Has hablado con él? ―No había visto a Sasuke durante dos días.

Él y Sakura eran cercanos. ¿Qué demonios?

―Sí... no ―respondió vagamente―. Me encontré con él en el trabajo ayer. Yo estaba en el cine, y él vino a ver una película. Mencionó que Naruto estaba condicionando su automóvil y que él estaría feliz de llevarme a darle una sorpresa.

¡Ugh! ¿En serio era tan estúpida?

―¿Eso no parecía un poco conveniente para ti?

―Hinata, ¿qué quieres decir? ―parecía confundida mientras se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de su bolso.

Al instante me sentí culpable por tomar el foco de la conversación de Naruto y girarlo hacia Sasuke. Pero no podía dejarlo ir.

―Sasuke, qué buen tipo es, ofrecerte un viaje para sorprender a tu novio donde convenientemente descubriste que te ha sido infiel. Sakura, Sasuke sabía que él estaba haciéndolo ―estoy segura de que es algo del código de los chicos no meter en problemas al otro con sus novias. Así que, ¿por qué Sasuke haría eso?

Mirando desconcertada y nerviosa, Sakura lanzó su pañuelo sobre la mesa.

―Está bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Naruto estaba siendo infiel. Quiero decir, honestamente, Sasuke parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

―Está bien ―le ofrecí―. Así que, ¿cómo sabe a ciencia cierta que Naruto estaba engañándote con regularidad? ¿Has hablado con él?

―Sí ―dijo casi en un susurro―. Yo había salido del auto de Sasuke. Él me recogió ya que sólo se puede entrar con invitación, y miramos alrededor, en busca de Naruto. Lo vi apoyado en su auto con una mujer que realmente era sexy en ropa súper cachonda. Se besaban y él tenía sus manos sobre ella. No había error ―su barbilla comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, así que cavó la mano en su bolso por más pañuelos.

Y continuó:

―Nos metimos, y la chica con que se frotaba dijo que habían estado viéndose durante meses. ¡Meses! Quiero vomitar. Le di a ese tipo mi virginidad, y ahora tengo que ir a comprobar si tengo una enfermedad ―siguió llorando, y sostuve su mano mientras ella lo dejaba salir.

EL rubio siempre me había tratado con respeto, y yo estaba un poco afligida por Sakura ¡Qué culo! Habíamos estado pasando el rato durante años, y había poca gente en esta ciudad que podías llamar amigo. Ahora no era más que una persona más, en la que no se podía confiar.

Dos cosas podían ser asumidas de forma segura, sin embargo: Sasuke probablemente sabía que Naruto estaba engañándola por un tiempo pero no interfirió hasta ahora y el rompimiento ellos tenía un propósito.

―Bueno, no me gusta hacer una pregunta tonta, pero, ¿cómo iba la carrera? ¿Ganó Naruto? ―Probablemente no había corrido. Otra estratagema por parte de Sasuke para llevarla al Loop.

―Nos quedamos por un tiempo, pero Sasuke corrió, no Naruto.

Exactamente.

―¿Por qué? Podría haber sido genial que vieras su culo hecho polvo ―raté de sonar como si estuviera solo aligerando su estado de ánimo, pero además de eso quería información.

―Oh, resulta que él no corría anoche. Sasuke mal entendió ―ella hizo un gesto apagado.

Completo. Estructuración.

―Pero Sasuke dijo que se aseguraría de que el imbécil estuviera en la lista para la próxima semana, y él lo vencerá por mí ―Sakura soltó una risita, como si eso haría que se sintiera mejor.

―¿Vas a estar bien? ―El fin de una relación de dos años toma tiempo para superarlo.

―Estoy segura… con el tiempo. Sasuke fue muy atento y me trajo a casa temprano. Creo que se sintió mal de que hubiese tenido un momento tan horrible. Realmente, Hinata, aunque lo supiera, me hizo un favor ―recostada en su silla, sacó otro pañuelo.

Nos quedamos bajo el sol, tratando de apoyarnos la una a la otra. Era evidente que necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que le dio su virginidad y dos años al mujeriego, y yo había tenido al menos una estelar primera semana de clases.

Si alguna vez hubo un caso de romance duradero en la escuela secundaria, Naruto y Sakura estaban ahí. Mi amiga claramente creía que Sasuke estaba en alza y en marcha, pero yo sabía que tenía un plan. ¿Me escucharía si trataba de mantenerla lejos de él?

Después de que Sakura se fue, regresé al patio para limpiar y regar las plantas. Decorada en mi pequeño bikini rojo que había comprado en Europa que sólo fui lo suficientemente valiente para usar en casa, agarré la manguera y di vuelta a los altavoces en mi iPod. _Chalk Outline _llegó fuerte a través de mis oídos.

Mis caderas y hombros se balanceaban, mientras mi cabeza se perdía en la música.

Un par de árboles frutales decoraban la pequeña zona de patio trasero, junto con arbustos y diversas plantas y flores. El pavimento de adoquines y el olor de las rosas hacían del oasis un gran refugio. Cuando el tiempo era agradable, mi papá y yo comíamos allí, y yo a menudo leía en la hamaca. La tarea no iba bien, ya que los pájaros, el viento, o los perros ladrando creaban distracción demasiado esporádica.

Hablando de perros...

Un ladrido excitado perforó a través de la música, capturando mi interés.

Estaba cerca, al igual que al lado de cerca.

¡Kurama!

Sasuke y yo encontramos a Kurama, un Terrier Boston cuando teníamos doce. Mi padre se iba mucho, y mi abuela era alérgica, por lo que Sasuke lo llevó a su casa. El perro estaba loco, pero era totalmente adorable. Deliberadamente esperaba a que los autos se acercaran antes de intentar cruzar una calle. Tener peleas con perros más grandes era un juego de niños, y él saltaba a alturas increíbles cuando estaba emocionado... lo sucedía a menudo.

Apagué el agua y me acerqué a la valla que separaba el patio trasero de Sasuke del mio. Escudriñando a través de la franja de espacio que ofrece entre los paneles de madera, me sentí como si estuviera brillando por dentro. Mi corazón dio un salto al ver a Kurama de nuevo.

Hizo todo el "rebote en la valla" lo que hacen los perros pequeños y alternando entre carreras la longitud del patio trasero para saltar arriba y abajo. A pesar de que técnicamente era el perro de Sasuke ahora, en mi corazón, el pequeño seguía siendo parte mía.

Me encontré con un pequeño agujero, y miré a través. Sasuke entró en mi visión, y me estremecí al recordar nuestro último encuentro. Empezó a tirar trozos de carne en miniatura para que Kurama atrapara. El perro se los tragó, y movió la cola con ansiedad para otro bocado. El pequeño animal parecía bien cuidado.

Sasuke se arrodilló y ofreció el último trozo de carne de su mano. El perro se acercó y pasó la lengua por su palma después de engullir todo. También lamió su rostro. Sasuke sonrió, y me percaté del largo tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había visto realmente feliz. Su sonrisa revolvió mi estómago; no podía apartar la mirada.

Como mi corazón tiró de la rara escena de Sasuke luciendo como un humano, mis ojos de golpe fueron a su espalda desnuda y unas leves cicatrices estropeando su piel. Dispersos sin ningún patrón particular eran unas cinco; cubrían sus músculos y partes de su espalda. No las tenía cuando éramos niños. Traté de recordar si había oído hablar de él sufriendo lesiones. No se me ocurrió nada.

En ese momento, _Heavey Metall Cello_ de _Apocalyptica_ vibraba por los altavoces, y la cabeza de Kurama se giró hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil un momento antes de decidir retroceder. Él comenzó a ladrar de nuevo, y el sonido de garras arañando la valla hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. A él le encantaba esta canción que había estado escuchando durante años.

Agarré la manguera pero se me cayó de nuevo cuando escuché los paneles de la cerca temblar. Dándose la vuelta, me reí al ver subir al perro a través de una de las tablas sueltas.

―¡Oye, amigo! ―me arrodillé y lo agarré en brazos mientras se retorcía de emoción.

Su respiración jadeante calentaba mi rostro, y la saliva era bastante asquerosa. Pero él estaba contento de verme. No me había olvidado. Me detuve en seco al oír la voz de Sasuke.

―Bueno, esta vez no es el aguafiestas molestando a todo el vecindario con su ruido.

Mi temperamento estalló. No tenía ningún problema con mi música, solo conmigo.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada sardónica de Sasuke. Él trató de parecer molesto con su ceja levantada. Se colgó en la parte superior de la cerca, su cuerpo se encaramó en algo lo que le dio altura.

Hijo de puta. ¿Por qué siempre me tomaba un par de segundos recordar por qué lo odiaba?

Su cabello negro azulado era un desastre.

Me encantaba eso.

Sus ojos ónice brillaban con confianza.

Me encantaba eso.

Sus brazos tonificados y el pecho solo hacían que me preguntara cómo se sentiría su piel.

Me encantaba eso.

Él me hacía olvidar lo mal que se había portado conmigo .

Odiaba eso.

Parpadeé, reorientando mi atención en Kurama y acaricié su pelo anaranjado en movimientos largos y suaves.

―La orden de sonido en Shelburne Fall no entra en efecto hasta las 10 p.m. ―aclaré y miré un reloj invisible en mi muñeca―. ¿Ves?

Kurama comenzó a jugar mordiendo mis dedos, y negué, incapaz de creer que podíamos continuar donde lo dejamos después de tanto tiempo. Desde Sasuke y mis consecuencias, no lo había presionado por ver al perro. El único contacto que él tuvo conmigo en los últimos años fueron accidentes como el de ese día. Pero no lo había visto nada desde mi regreso, e, incluso después de un año, él me respondió como si hubiésemos estado juntos ayer.

Sasuke todavía estaba al otro lado de la cerca, mirándonos en silencio. No podía decir lo que estaba pensando, pero una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué no trataba de conseguir el perro de vuelta inmediatamente. Casi parecía amable de su parte que nos dejara juntos.

No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa en mi cara, aunque lo intenté. ¿Qué demonios? El maldito perro parecía tan feliz de verme que mi pecho se estremeció con una risa silenciosa. Nunca había tenido una mascota que no fuera Kurama, y después de estar sola en el último par de semanas, supongo que era necesario un poco de amor. Si la atención de un perro puede hacerme esto, no podía imaginar lo feliz que sería ver a mi padre cuando llegara a casa.

―Kurama, ven ―Sasuke soltó, chocando con mi pequeña utopía―. La visita terminó ―silbó y sacó la tabla posterior, por lo que el animal podría deslizarse a través.

―¿Has oído eso? ―me atraganté, mis labios temblorosos―. Vuelve a tu celda, pequeño. ―Dejé que me lamiera la cara, y luego le di unas palmaditas en el trasero antes de empujarlo suavemente. Sasuke volvió a silbar, y Kurama corrió a través de la valla.

―Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? ―gritó una mujer. Sasuke se volvió hacia la voz, pero no asintió ni respondió―. Hinata, ¿eres tú, cariño? ―Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, se subió en lo que él estaba de pie y apareció por encima de la valla.

―Hola, Sra. Uchiha ―saludé―. Es bueno verla. ―su madre se veía bien con su cabello largo y elegante blusa. Mucho mejor que la última vez que la había visto. Debe de haberse mantenido sobria en el último año.

Al crecer, a menudo le había visto el cabello en una cola de caballo desordenado demasiado alta para molestarse con una ducha y una piel de apariencia opaca por la falta de alimento saludable.

―Tú también ―sus ojos parpadearon con dulzura genuina―. Y es bueno verlos a los dos a hablar de nuevo.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía idea de que estábamos tan alejados. Parecía que Sasuke y yo teníamos eso en común. Hemos mantenido a nuestros padres fuera del circuito.

―¿Por qué no vienes por un rato? Me encantaría ponerme al día contigo y ver cómo fue tu año.

―Vamos, no ahora ―la cara de Sasuke fue torcida con desagrado, para mi deleite.

―Eso suena muy bien, señora Uchiha. Sólo déjeme ponerme algo de ropa.

Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron sobre mí, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba en un bikini. Su mirada se detuvo demasiado tiempo, intenté detener mi creciente sonrojo, pero era inútil.

―Está bien ―suspiró Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado―. Me voy de todos modos ― saltó en un paso y desapareció dentro de la casa. Antes de haber llegado a mi habitación para cambiarme, oí el estruendo de su motor y los neumáticos.

―¿Por qué no la he visto en las dos semanas que he estado en casa? ―le pregunté a Mikoto después de que habíamos hablado de mi viaje y los planes para el último año.

Se sirvió más café.

―Bueno, conocí a alguien hace unos meses, y me quedo mucho con él.

Levanté las cejas con sorpresa, y ella debió haberlo visto. Negó y me dio una sonrisa.

―Supongo que suena mal. Estoy dejando demasiado solo a Sasuke. Entre mi trabajo, su escuela, y luego, todas las cosas en las que está involucrado, simplemente no coincidimos horarios. Me imagino que es más feliz por su cuenta...

Su exceso inhabilidad para terminar sus pensamientos decía más acerca de su decepción por la relación con su hijo que cualquier otra cosa.

―¿Qué significa todo en lo que está involucrado? ―pregunté.

Frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, trabaja en el garaje unos pocos días a la semana, las carreras, y luego tiene otras obligaciones. Él casi nunca está en casa, y cuando lo está, es sólo para dormir. Pero, puedo mantener control sobre él. Cuando nos compré a ambos nuevos teléfonos para la navidad del año pasado, instalé una aplicación GPS en el suyo así que siempre sé dónde está.

Bueno, eso no era raro.

―¿A qué otras obligaciones te refieres? ―pregunté.

―Oh ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa―. En la época en que te fuiste el año pasado, las cosas se pusieron muy mal aquí. Sasuke estaba fuera a todas horas. A veces, ni siquiera volvía a casa. Mi... bebida... empeoró con el estrés de su conducta. ―Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros―. O tal vez su comportamiento empeoró con mi bebida. No sé. Pero entré en rehabilitación durante un mes, y me desintoxiqué.

Desde que había vivido en esta calle, hace ocho años, la madre de Sasuke había tenido problemas con la bebida. La mayoría de las veces había estado funcional, capaz de ir a trabajar y manejar a Sasuke. Después de que regresó de visitar a su padre ese verano hace tres años, había cambiado, y la madre de Sasuke había intentado escapar a la botella más a menudo.

―Se metió en algunos problemas, y luego se controló. Pero era necesario tomar medidas, para los dos.

Continué escuchando, por desgracia demasiado interesada en este raro vistazo de la vida de Sasuke. Todavía no había explicado las otras obligaciones, pero no iba a curiosear más.

―De todos modos, hace unos meses empecé a ver a alguien, y me he quedado con él los fines de semana en Chicago. Sasuke tiene mucho que hacer, y yo no siento como si me necesitara. Me alojo aquí casi todas las noches de escuela, pero él sabe que debe mantenerse fuera de problemas en los fines de semana.

Sí, en lugar de tomar su libertinaje en otros lugares, lo trajo a casa con él. Algunas personas podrían ver su razonamiento como lógico, ya que Sasuke era casi un adulto, pero dejé formarse mi opinión. Por mucho que me gustara ella, le echaba la culpa por mucha de la infelicidad de Sasuke al crecer.

No sabía toda la historia, pero había oído lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que el padre de Sasuke no era un buen hombre. Se fue cuando Sasuke tenía dos años, antes de que yo incluso viviera en el vecindario. Mikoto crío a su hijo casi completamente sola, pero había desarrollado un problema con la bebida durante su matrimonio. Cuando Sasuke tenía catorce años, su padre llamó y preguntó si Sasuke podía ir a visitarlo por el verano. Felizmente, Sasuke accedió y fue por ocho semanas. Después de la visita, sin embargo, él volvió frío y cruel. El problema de su madre empeoró, y él estuvo completamente solo.

Siempre supe, muy en el fondo, que el problema de Sasuke conmigo estaba atado a ese verano.

La verdad era que estaba resentida con Mikoto. Y a pesar de que nunca había conocido al padre de Sasuke, estaba resentida con él también. Habría asumido la responsabilidad si hubiera lastimado a Sasuke, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber hecho para merecer su odio. Sus padres, en cambio, claramente lo habían abandonado.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua el preguntarle acerca de sus cicatrices, pero sabía que no me lo diría.

En su lugar, le pregunté:

―¿Ve a su padre?

Me miró, y al instante sentí como si hubiera invadido territorio de alto secreto.

―No ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Al día siguiente, en el primer periodo, me senté tomando notas acerca de aproximaciones lineales cuando recibí un mensaje de Sakura. Con disimulo, deslizando la pantalla para abrir el mensaje, perdí completamente mi atención de cálculo.

**Sasuke me envió un mensaje anoche.**

Tragué saliva. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, había enviado otro mensaje.

**Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien ¿Ves? Él no es del todo malo**.

¿Qué demonios quería con ella? Sakura era bonita. Por supuesto. También era mi mejor amiga, y eso tenía que influir de alguna manera con él.

Le envié un mensaje de regreso:

**¡Él está tramando algo!**

**Tal vez, tal vez no**. Fue su respuesta.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de Sakura hasta el almuerzo. Física, educación física y francés pasaron en un borrón mientras luchaba contra el impulso de mandarle un mensaje de texto de nuevo.

―Ey ―dijo cuando nos encontramos en la fila para tomar nuestro almuerzo.

―Oye, así que habla conmigo.

―Bueno, como he dicho, me envió un mensaje para ver cómo estaba, e intercambiamos algunos mensajes más después de eso. Sólo pensé que fue amable de su parte asegurarse que estaba bien.

¿Pensó que era amable? Salimos de la línea después de pagar y nos dirigimos afuera, mientras yo trataba de escudriñar el lugar. Sakura pasó de estar de acuerdo con que Sasuke era un idiota a pensar que era agradable.

―¿Y bien? ―Estaba tratando de parecer que no me importaba―. ¿De qué podrían ustedes dos haber hablado después de eso?

―Oh, no mucho... ¿aparte de ti cortando la electricidad en su casa? ―Se río pero me di cuenta que no estaba tan divertida como pensaba que lo estaría. Tal vez estaba enojada de que no le había dicho.

―Um, sí ―estaba luchando por las palabras. ¿Sasuke se quejó de mí con ella?―. La fiesta del idiota estaba demasiado fuerte, así que la apague ―me aclaré la garganta. No sonaba tan bueno decirlo en voz alta.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic y empezamos a cavar en nuestra comida. Ella se quedó callada, pero la atrapé mirándome entre bocado y bocado.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté molesta―. Me dijiste que jugara el juego, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Al menos le pediste que bajara el volumen primero?

―No ―salió más como una respuesta chillona―. Bueno, sí. En otra ocasión lo hice ―empezaba a sentir como si estuviera en un juicio.

―Y ¿cómo resultó? ―Ella hizo una pausa.

―Bueno, él no estaba cooperando. Así que... incité el pánico y grité que había policías. Las personas como que se fueron después de eso ―incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y bebí un poco de agua para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Todavía estaba orgullosa de esa noche, pero Sakura claramente no lo encontró divertido. En cambio, rodó los ojos.

―Hinata, cuando dije que jugaras su juego quise decir…

―¡Querías decir jugar su juego! ―Solté―. No dijiste con amabilidad. ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ―¿Qué había pasado aquí?

―Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Sasuke ha hablado contigo ―su voz era tranquila, lo contrario de la mía―. Eso es todo. Te ves como el matón ahora. Has arruinado dos de sus fiestas, roto la nariz de su amigo, y le has dado un rodillazo a ese mismo chico en las pelotas.

¡Genial! ¡Jodidamente genial! ¿Él saldría de esto viéndose como la víctima?

―Él no está diciendo toda la historia ―farfullé―. Sasuke entró en el vestuario de las chicas mientras me estaba vistiendo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida.

―Sin embargo sólo habló contigo, ¿correcto? No te tocó ―afortunadamente, mostró cierta preocupación por mí, finalmente.

Estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza.

―Bueno, no me atacó, por supuesto ―le espeté defensiva.

Por un momento, pensé en decirle que había irrumpido en mi casa, pero eso sólo la enviaría de regreso a él con preguntas que el Uchiha iba a responder a su manera.

―Tiene problemas ―admitió ―, pero te lo dije, hay algo pasando entre ustedes dos con lo que no han tratado. Sólo no estoy convencida de que sea un chico tan malo después de todo.

El sudor perlaba mi frente, y tomé una respiración profunda.

―Sakura, Sasuke es malas noticias. Lo sabes. Me refiero a realmente, es un idiota, y no quiero que inventes excusas para él. No vale la pena.

Ella se encogió de hombros, probablemente no queriendo discutir, pero sin duda no queriendo ceder. La discusión había terminado, y por primera vez, quería estrangular a mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga, bastante.

―Así que, ¿no has hablado con Naruto en absoluto desde el sábado por la noche? ―Cambié de tema antes de tomar un mordisco de mi sándwich de pollo.

―No, y no me podía importar menos ―cortó y se concentró en su teléfono.

―Ajá ―dije no convencida.

Naruto y Sakura habían estado juntos más tiempo que cualquier otra pareja que conocía. Tuve un momento difícil envolviendo mi cabeza alrededor de la idea de que mi amiga no se preocupaba por su traición y por perderlo. Si yo fuera ella, probablemente no sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero eso no significaba que no dolería.

―Hey, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás? ―Kiba Inuzuka se dejó caer en el banco junto a mí, viéndose tan bien como siempre. No teníamos nada de nada en común, pero era lindo y me hacía reír.

―Hola. Estoy bien. ¿Tú? ―Había hablado con Kiba unas cuantas veces últimamente.

Parecía no darse cuenta del rumor acerca de Sasuke y yo en el vestuario.

―Estoy bien... ―se ahogó un poco como si estuviera nervioso y buscando qué decir a continuación―. Hay un restaurante mexicano, Los Aztecas, que se abrió mientras estabas lejos, y me preguntaba si me dejarías disculparme por ser un idiota y no invitarte a salir antes llevándote a cenar esta semana.

Levantó las cejas y esperó.

Una risa de sorpresa saltó de mi garganta. Bueno, él era refrescantemente honesto.

―Um, bueno… no lo sé ―busqué palabras; sin éxito. Sakura río a mi lado.

Los ojos de Kiba sonrieron y se mordió el labio inferior, claramente dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Después de un minuto, me entregó el papel y se alejó. Mirando por encima de su hombro una sola vez y ofreciendo una sonrisa ganadora, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la cafetería.

―¿Qué dice? ―Sakura miró hacia abajo a la nota en mi mano antes de tomar un bocado de su almuerzo.

Al abrirlo, inmediatamente sonreí.

_A quien le pueda interesar,_

_Prometo llevar a Hinata Hyuga a cenar. Es guapa, inteligente y encantadora. Me consideraría afortunado si dice que sí._

_Si actúo como un idiota, entonces soy un estúpido, un imbécil. Todos los que vean esta nota tienen mi permiso para tomar represalias de cualquier modo necesario._

_El más atractivo, divertido, superhéroe de la escuela,_

_Kiba Inuzuka._

Pasé la nota a Sakura y la observó mientras trataba de no escupir la comida con su risa. Ni tres segundos después recibí un mensaje.

**Esta noche, ¿te recojo a las siete?**

No me daba mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ¿o sí? Había estado utilizando el coche de mi padre desde que regrese, así que le envié un mensaje de vuelta y le dije que me reuniría con él allí. Prefería tener la opción de irme cuando quisiera.

No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, y Sakura me miraba con curiosidad.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó con la boca llena.

―Me va a llevar a cenar esta noche ―a pesar de que estaba emocionada de estar en una cita real, mi tono era arrogante. Kiba parecía buen tipo, pero me di cuenta de que mi corazón no latía más rápido cuando estaba cerca. ¿No se supone que debería?―. Me voy a reunir con él a las siete.

Ha habido un par de citas, mientras estudiaba en el extranjero, pero ninguno de ellos resultaron ser más que amigos. Kiba y yo teníamos diferentes intereses, pero no era como si los chicos hubieran estado golpeando en mi puerta últimamente. Podía salir una cita con él. Tal vez me sorprenda.

―Eso es impresionante. Llámame esta noche después de llegar a casa. Quiero saber cómo va.

Sakura probablemente sabía que yo estaba preocupada por la atención que había estado recibiendo. Después de tanto tiempo de no confiar en la gente y ser ignorada fuera de mi círculo pequeño, mi cabeza se confundía con la idea de que uno de los mejores chicos en mi clase me invitara a salir.

¡Paranoica!, me castigué.

Después de los últimos rumores, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, sin embargo. Al parecer, el Sr. Jiraiya, profesor de teatro, fue capturado en un encuentro con la una de sus alumnas, así que yo era una noticia vieja... por el momento.

―Nunca creí en la mierda sobre ti, Hinata. Tengo que admitir, era uno de los que se reían al principio, pero después de un tiempo todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mirarte o ver cómo actuabas en la clase para saber que algo no encajaba ―tomó un sorbo de soda y añadió―: Además, te veías demasiado limpia para tener piojos.

Negué y me reí de esos estúpidos rumores.

―Bueno, serías uno de los pocos que piensan diferente de mí, entonces. Pero para ser honesta, es una imagen mía en mi toalla lo que tienes, ¿no?

Kiba casi se atragantó con el chip mientras se reía. Quitando toda la mierda de los últimos años parecía la mejor idea en estos momentos. Sasuke era drama. Sakura era drama. Quería que Kiba fuera fácil. Sólo deseaba divertirme esta noche.

Comimos enchiladas, y él bromeó diciendo que si abrían un restaurante sushi-mexicano, nunca comería en ningún otro sitio de nuevo. A pesar de que yo no era una fanática del sushi, me reí por la burlesca idea.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me invitaste a salir? ―Metí una de las papas chips restantes de nuestra comida en la salsa y tomé un bocado.

―¡Honestamente? He esperado hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Nunca tuve el valor, sin embargo. Tú estás en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

No estaba segura de sí era un cumplido o qué.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Esta cita podría estar llegando a su fin más pronto que tarde.

―Ya sabes, una de esas listas tipo "simplemente debo hacer esto antes de que me muera". Tenía que llegar a conocerte mejor. Siempre me has interesado. Entonces, cuando volviste de Europa, y te vi el primer día de escuela, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos, escuchándolo. Me mantuve con la cabeza baja durante la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria, sin saber que Kiba había tenido un enamoramiento. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo de diferente hubiera sido la escuela si Sasuke no hubiese cambiado.

―¿Así que has sido ahuyentado por los rumores todos estos años? Qué cobarde ―castigué en voz baja.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que la púa salió de mis labios con tanta facilidad. No estaba nerviosa. Esto pellizcó detrás de mi mente; no me importaba lo que él pensaba tampoco.

―Bueno, espero poder remediar eso esta noche.

―Hasta ahora, todo bien.

Salimos del restaurante y nos reímos mientras caminábamos por el centro, hablando de los planes para la universidad. En el camino de regreso a nuestros carros, contuve el aliento cuando él se inclinó para besarme. Para mi sorpresa, sus labios eran suaves y amables, y su calidez me hizo inclinarme hacia él. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho mientras me envolvía en sus brazos, y no trató de forzar su lengua en mi boca. Era seguro, cómodo.

Definitivamente no lo que debería ser.

No había experimentado ninguna de las emociones que Sakura habló al estar cerca de un hombre que atrae. Definitivamente no es el tipo de emoción que he leído en los libros de las chicas de la escuela secundaria. Y no el tipo de calor palpitante que siento cuando estoy cerca de... ¡no, no!

Paré mi tren de pensamiento en seco. Eso no es atracción, me dije. Es sólo adrenalina provocada por la confrontación. Es sólo la reacción de mi cuerpo a él, no es algo que pueda controlar.

―¿Te puedo llamar? ―susurró.

―Sí ―asentí, un poco avergonzada de que mi mente estuviera preocupada con otro tipo.

Estaba interesada en salir con él otra vez. Tal vez la chispa no había estado allí esta noche, pero se destacó, y merecía otra oportunidad. Es posible que simplemente necesitara más tiempo.

Kiba esperó que entrara en mi carro antes de retirarse. Agarrando mi teléfono, me apresuré a mandar un mensaje de texto a Sakura y compartir los detalles de mi cita. A pesar de la ligera duda sobre mi atracción, disfruté de un buen tiempo y estaba emocionada de compartir buenas noticias con ella.

**¿Puedo ir?**

**¿Te divertiste?**, preguntó ella.

**Sí, pero quería hablar... personalmente.** No iba a tener una conversación entera a través de mensajes de texto.

**¿Fue agradable?**

**¡Sí! Estuvo bien. No te preocupes. Sólo algo emocionada y quería hablar.** Mi impaciencia casi me hizo arrancar el auto y dirigirme a su casa sin una respuesta.

**Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Nos vemos mañana antes de clase?**

Mis hombros cayeron ligeramente con su respuesta. Estaba bastante cerca de su trabajo, pero no iba a molestarla allí.

**Sí, eso está bien. Buenas noches,** le respondí.

**¡Buenas noches! Me alegro de que te hayas divertido**.

En ese momento, escuché el estruendo de un motor de motocicleta junto a mi carro y di un giro en U. Paré al otro lado de la calle, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, frente a _Spotlight Cines_, donde Sakura trabajaba. Mis dedos se estremecieron al ver a Sasuke, y todo lo demás se detuvo. Dejó el motor en marcha mientras se sentaba, sosteniendo la moto en su lugar con las dos piernas vestido en jeans. Sacó su teléfono desde su _hoodie_ negro y parecía estar enviando mensajes de texto... y esperando.

Ni un minuto más tarde, Sakura llegó rebotando fuera del cine, corriendo hacia él. Ella se inclinó y le tocó el brazo.

Hijo de Santa madre...

Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. ¿Qué diablos estaba viendo en ese momento?

Vi como ella le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no la tocó. Quitándose el casco, se lo ofreció a ella con unas pocas palabras. Ella no estaba recibiendo los tipos de miradas de amenazas que yo recibía. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello despeinado antes de tomar el casco y ponérselo sobre su propia cabeza. Él sujetó las correas para ella antes de que se subiera detrás de él y le echara los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

Al instante me repantigué en mi asiento al pasar, veloces junto a mí. Ambos sabían que era el auto de mi papá, pero esperé que no lo notaran. En cualquier caso, no era como si fueran a parar y decirme "hola".

Agujas excavaban bajo la superficie de mi piel y mis oídos zumbaban. Me dolía la garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Él había persuadido a Sakura.

Sakura había mentido acerca de trabajar hasta tarde. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él.

No estaba segura de con cuál de los dos estaba más molesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo. Está un poco más largo de lo normal, pero quería dejarlo en esta parte. Se vio el posible problemita de Sasuke y las sospechas de Hinata. Ya veremos cuánto de todo eso es cierto.

Por otro lado, tengo ganas de poner algo más SasuHina, ¿me explico? Está más cerca de lo que creen. Con respecto a Kurama, sé que es un zorro, pero de todos los bijuus es el que más se le parece a un perro, creo. Además me gusta mucho el nombre.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Y especiales a los anónimos Itzel, andrea, Mitarashi, patricia, Monserrate, kotomi, Migi, Guest y Majito. Gracias de verdad.

Suerte a todos este semana.

11/02/2014


	7. VII

**Capítulo**

**VII**

Después de quedarme sentada en el coche por más minutos de lo que me gustaría admitir, me tranquilicé lo suficiente como para conducir.

Todo el tiempo que me tomó para llegar a casa y caminar hacia el porche, me lo pasé manteniendo conversaciones imaginarias con Sakura y selectos monólogos dirigidos a Sasuke, incluyendo todos mis insultos favoritos. Cuanto más me hablaba a mí misma, más enojada me ponía. Gritar, llorar, patalear y aplastar envoltorios con burbujas, todo sonaba bien en este momento.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Aun si fue él quien la buscó, ¿valía la pena herir a su mejor amiga?

Ahora entendía cuál era el movimiento de Sasuke. Estaba tratando de volver a mi amiga en mi contra. Sakura era muy consciente de lo que Sasuke me había hecho, pero había llegado a ella. Le prestó su atención cuando su novio la estaba engañando y luego se precipitó a recoger los pedazos rotos. ¿Cómo podía Sakura ser tan débil de mente?

Tenía que saber que Sasuke estaba utilizándola. Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba a decírselo?

Manteniéndome ocupada, para no hacer nada estúpido, terminé mi tarea de cálculo, completé la lectura asignada por gobierno y limpié la nevera y armarios de alimentos caducados. Después de que me agoté con suficientes tareas hasta finalmente dejar de hablar conmigo misma, subí las escaleras para tomar un baño.

Alrededor de una hora después de haber salido de la bañera, el zumbido de la motocicleta de Sasuke sonó por nuestra calle. Salté de la cama para espiar por la ventana. Noté que el reloj marcaba la medianoche y calculé que había pasado tres horas desde que lo había visto con Sakura ¡Tres putas horas! ¿Qué habían estado haciendo?

Iba a casa solo. Eso era bueno, por lo menos. Mientras se ponía en su camino, noté los faros de otro vehículo que se detuvieron bruscamente frente a su casa. El Uchiha saltó de su motocicleta y se quitó el casco, pero lo mantuvo sujeto en su mano. Trotó hacia la acera para encontrarse con los ocupantes del coche. El conductor y su pasajero ya se habían bajado y se reunieron con él.

¿Qué era esto?

Sasuke se alzaba sobre ellos, no sólo en altura sino en complexión. A los catorce años ya era alto, y ahora tenía que estar por sobre el uno ochenta de estatura. A juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, estos chicos no eran sus amigos. Abrí las persianas dobles para tener una mejor vista; Sasuke los señaló con su casco, entonces los otros chicos comenzaron a gritar y avanzaron, enfrentándolo.

Pude oír las palabras "jódete" y " supéralo". Siguieron ladrándose el uno al otro, en voz alta y con énfasis.

De pronto no podía respirar. La discusión parecía estar fuera de control. ¿Debía llamar a la policía? Por mucho que los tipos se acercaban, Sasuke no retrocedía. Las probabilidades estaban en contra de él, sin embargo. Mierda, Sasuke. Sólo sal de allí.

Uno de los hombres lo empujó y me estremecí. Reaccionando, Sasuke le hizo frente y lo empujó con su cuerpo hasta que el hombre se vio obligado a retroceder. En ese momento, la GTO de Suigetsu dobló por la calle y frenó. En cuanto los extraños lo vieron saltar fuera de su coche y correr en dirección a ellos, comenzaron a tirar golpes a Sasuke. Él perdió el agarre de su casco, y se estrelló contra el suelo.

El azabache atacó a uno de los chicos, y se tiraron al suelo como en una pelea de lucha libre. Todos rodaron por el césped, lanzando golpes y gritando a todo pulmón.

Agarrando mi teléfono de la cama, corrí fuera de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Abriendo el cajón de la mesa de entrada, tomé el arma que mi padre me ordenó guardar allí cuando estaba sola en casa. Agarré el pomo de la puerta. ¿Llamar a la policía o salir a la calle? Para cuando llegasen ya sería demasiado tarde, como siempre.

_A la mierda._

Abrí la puerta y salí al porche. Los chicos desconocidos estaban en el jardín delantero, con Suigetsu y Sasuke sentados a horcajadas en sus oponentes, dándoles puñetazos en la cara. Mi corazón latía con fuerza ante lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía apartar la mirada. La sensación de urgencia que me hizo correr se volvió disminuida cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ganando.

Hipnotizada por la lucha sucediendo delante de mí, parpadeé cuando oí un grito afligido, provenía de Sasuke. Su oponente, un hombre tatuado, había sacado un cuchillo y lo deslizó en su brazo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras del porche, pistola en mano, a tiempo para ver a Sasuke buscar su casco y golpear al chico en la cabeza con él. El otro hombre se desplomó en el suelo, gimiendo y la sangre goteando de su frente. El cuchillo estaba en la hierba, a su lado. Sasuke se irguió sobre el hombre semi-inconsciente.

Suigetsu, por su parte, golpeó con su puño una vez más el estómago de su oponente, balanceándolo por encima de su hombro, dejándolo en el suelo cerca del Honda.

Sasuke dejó a su oponente sangrando, mientras él se apretaba su bíceps izquierdo. La manga de su sudadera negra estaba empapada de sangre y brillaba por donde había sido cortado. Mis ojos preocupados se dispararon a la mano de ese brazo. Una fija corriente roja goteaba de sus dedos. Tuve un breve impulso de ir a ayudarlo, pero resistí. La bondad sólo me sería arrojada a la cara. Él y Suigetsu necesitarían ir la sala de emergencia pero, como era una noche de escuela, Mikoto debía estar en casa.

Caminando hacia el Honda, Sasuke levantó su casco sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer con un ensordecedor estrépito en el parabrisas. Una vez más, repitió la acción, rompiendo el parabrisas una y otra vez hasta que se rompió más allá de su utilidad.

Regresando hacia la casa, el Uchiha se detuvo junto al hombre en el suelo.

―Ya no eres bienvenido al Loop ―su voz fue baja y tensa, extrañamente tranquilo.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme allí, paralizada por la sorpresa en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Mientras Suigetsu se agachaba para levantar al segundo chico, se percató de mi presencia.

―Sasuke ―advirtió.

El aludido, siguiendo su mirada, volvió sus ojos en mí. Un poco tarde, me di cuenta de que estaba de pie con un arma... al aire libre... en mi ropa interior. Mi camiseta y shorts rojos me cubrían, pero eran ajustados y muy pequeños. La Glock asegurada firmemente en mi mano derecha colgaba con el seguro puesto. ¿Estaba puesto? Sí, el seguro estaba puesto... creí.

Suigetsu estaba sangrando por la nariz, sin duda rota de nuevo, pero me sonrió. Sasuke miró... peligroso. Me observó, haciéndome sentir más expuesta de lo que ya me sentía. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, mientras su mirada viajaba con recelo por mi cuerpo y luego a la pistola en

mi mano. Podía sentir la energía que venía de él en olas de calor.

Ugh, ¡era una estúpida! ¿Realmente había querido ayudarlo? Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios, en un esfuerzo por parecer molesta. ¡Que imbécil por traer este drama a nuestra calle! Volviendo, caminé rápidamente los escalones del porche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Llevándome la pistola a mi habitación esa noche, no estaba segura de qué intentaba protegerme. Una maldita arma no me iba a mantener a salvo de los ojos ónices de mis sueños.

El sonido de burbuja estallando de mi computadora sonó temprano a la mañana siguiente, notificándome que tenía una llamada entrante.

―Oye, papá ―arrastré las palabras adormilada después de hacer clic en la llamada.

―Buenos días, calabaza. Parece que te he despertado. ¿Durmiendo el día de hoy? ―Parecía preocupado.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de mi laptop, me di cuenta de que en la hora se leían las seis y media.

―¡Maldición! ―Lanzando las sábanas, corrí a mi armario―. Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo después de que llegue a casa esta noche? Se supone que debo estar en el laboratorio dentro de media hora.

Martes y jueves funcionaba mejor para el Dr. Porter, mi mentor y profesor de química desde el segundo año, así que opté por hacer el laboratorio las mañanas desde hace algún tiempo de trabajo extra en mi investigación para la feria de ciencias.

―Sí, claro, pero será muy tarde para mí… o temprano, en realidad. Escucha, sólo tenía que decirte que la abuela viene esta noche.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del armario y reprimí un gemido.

―Papá, ¿crees que no puedes confiar en mí? He estado bien por aquí por mi cuenta ―se sentía casi como si estuviera mintiendo. En todo, desde la noche anterior, Sakura y la pelea, me habían afectado tanto que no quería más que golpear algo.

―Confío en ti por completo… pero tu abuela no la hace ―se rió―. Ella sólo está preocupada por ti estando sola, así que me dijo que vendría por unos días, quizás una semana y echarte una mano. Sigues siendo una menor de edad, después de todo, y ella sigue viendo esos programas de noticias como Las esclavas Sexuales en los Suburbios. Se preocupa.

Mi papá y su mamá odiaban la idea de que yo, prácticamente viviera sola durante tres meses, pero mi deseo de estar en mi propia escuela para mi último año ganó.

Me puse unos jeans ajustados, deslicé una camiseta violeta de manga larga sobre mi cabeza, y salí del armario.

―Si eso va a poner a su mente a gusto, pero como puedes ver, estoy bien ―suspiré.

―Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que dice la ley al respecto, en realidad. Te vas a quedar fuera de problemas, ¿verdad? ―Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras me calzaba unas bailarinas negras.

Papá estaba en calma sobre la mayoría de las cosas, pero tratar de ser un padre para mí desde Alemania lo conducía hasta la pared. Esta era la séptima vez que habíamos hablado en las últimas dos semanas. Con la diferencia de tiempo, eso era un logro.

―Por supuesto ―casi me ahogué con mis palabras. Si se lo puede llamar a correr fuera de la casa para disparar, posiblemente a un par de matones callejeros― No meterse en problemas… y tendré dieciocho en un par de semanas. Soy apenas una menor de edad exactamente.

―Lo sé ―mi padre suspiró de cansancio―. Está bien. Voy a dejarte ir. Simplemente estate en casa para la cena de tu abuela esta noche.

―Sí señor. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana. ¿Suena bien?

―Te llamo entonces. Que tengas un buen día, calabaza ―y colgó.

La barra de desayuno y la caja de jugo que agarré antes de salir de casa, me sostuvo, otra vez, durante el trabajo en el laboratorio, pero para la primera campana, la sensación de hambre comenzó. Junto con el hecho de que Sakura no se había presentado o enviado mensajes de texto de nuevo esta mañana, me precipité por el pasillo hasta la cafetería hacia una máquina

expendedora antes de la clase.

Mi concentración estaba volando en cinco direcciones diferentes esta mañana. Me había olvidado de correr a la tienda de hardware para los suministros la otra noche, por lo que la investigación que había querido realizar esta mañana resultó ser muy poca. Después de que rompí un vaso de precipitados y malditamente cerca de quemarme la mano con el mechero Bunsen, me despejé del laboratorio antes de matarme a mí misma.

Mi mandíbula dolía de apretar los dientes durante toda la mañana. Las imágenes de los brazos de Sakura abrazando las caderas de Sasuke en la moto se mantuvieron asaltándome. Al doblar la esquina, inmediatamente me detuve.

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?

Sakura se apoyaba en la pared amarilla al lado de las puertas de la cafetería, mientras Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella. El top blanco que llevaba la Haruno se subió para revelar una porción de piel que el pulgar de Sasuke acariciaba suavemente mientras sostenía su cadera. Él dijo algo contra sus labios, y el pecho de Sakura subió y bajó en respiraciones profundas.

No.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y el calor se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo. Finalmente lo vi atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos. Lentamente puso su cuerpo cerca de él, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La náusea subió por mi garganta y mis ojos ardían. ¡Sakura! ¡Esa perra!

Espera, ¿qué? Debería estar enojada con él y no más que con Sakura, por lo menos igual. Sasuke la había perseguido, y yo lo sabía, con toda certeza, que iba a hacerme daño. Por suerte, casi todo el mundo estaba en clase. De lo contrario, estarían haciendo un gran espectáculo. Yo era su único público. Al mirarlos de nuevo, los labios de Sasuke seguían devorando los de ella.

Mordisqueó su boca antes de pasar a su cuello. Consiguiendo un gemido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se mordió el labio inferior, demostrando que ella era arcilla en sus manos. Él se veía como un buen besador, y yo estaba sin aliento por el dolor en mi pecho. Me estremecí cuando vi la delicada forma en que enterró sus labios detrás de la oreja de ella. Oh, Dios.

La segunda campana sonó. Teníamos un minuto para ir a clase. Sakura saltó y se rió por la interrupción. Sasuke le dio una sonrisa antes de tocar la punta de su nariz. Cuando ella se giró para correr a clase, él le dio una palmadita en el culo. Corrí de vuelta a la esquina. Si él no la seguía, entonces iba a venir por aquí. Definitivamente no quería que él supiera que había sido testigo de su demostración. Mi ira alimentaba su hambre, y no quería perder mi calma alrededor de él.

―Oye, hombre ―oí la voz de Suigetsu cuando interrumpió a través de las puertas de la cafetería―. ¿Era Sakura la que salió corriendo? ¿No la has aprovechado aún?

Sasuke exhaló una pequeña risa mientras sus pasos se acercaban.

―¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?

Tragué saliva.

―Uhm, porque nunca has sido visto con una chica después de habértela follado. Dudo que siquiera esperes en sacarte el condón antes de olvidar sus nombres.

Sasuke se detuvo justo en frente de las escaleras, al otro lado del portal oscuro en donde me había escondido. Él frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

―¿Y tú lo haces? ―Preguntó a la defensiva, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Su camiseta blanca y su térmica negra, colgaban sobre su torso.

―Sí, sí. Lo sé ―Suigetsu rodó sus ojos; su nariz no estaba vendada, pero estaba cortada―. Sólo estoy diciendo que nunca has tenido que trabajar tan duro para conseguir a una chica en la cama.

―No tengo prisa. Puede ser que quiera jugar con esta por un tiempo ―el azabache se encogió de hombros cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de decir algo antes de que él lo interrumpiera.

―Hinata va a estar enojada ―la voz de Suigetsu sonaba divertida, y sólo quería salir corriendo al oír mi nombre.

―Ese es todo el punto ―declaró Sasuke rotundamente.

―Oh… así que ese es el plan― el de pelo banco asintió, comprendiendo el propósito del juego.

Mi garganta se apretó y mi boca estaba seca. Él sabía que ella era mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi única amiga, y la pérdida de ella me haría miserable. La tensión se extendió a mi mandíbula y sacudí mi cabeza con disgusto. ¿Él me odiaba tanto?

―Gracias de nuevo por ser mi respaldo anoche ―Sasuke hizo un gesto con su barbilla antes de volverse hacia las escaleras.

Suigetsu habló:

―Esta cosa, con Hinata… ―el Uchiha se detuvo y se giró de nuevo; Suigetsu

continuó―: ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Sé que lo he preguntado antes, pero no me dices ni mierda. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

―Creo que vas por encima y más allá. Te metes con ella sin que yo te lo diga, así que, ¿por qué te importa?

Suigetsu dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Esto no es sobre mí. Nunca quise hacerme enemigo de esa chica. Ella salió ayer por la noche como si estuviera lista para respaldarnos. Es sexy, atlética, fuerte, y puede manejar un arma. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Sasuke bajó la escalera parándose uno por encima de él. Su ceja se juntó en un ceño mientras miraba a su amigo.

―Mantente alejado de ella.

El otro levantó las manos.

―Oye, hombre, no te preocupes. Ella me rompió la nariz y me dio una patada en las pelotas. Creo que ese barco zarpó. Pero si no la quieres, ¿por qué alguien más no puede tener la oportunidad?

EL Uchiha hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

―No me pondré en su camino nunca más. Si ella quiere salir y joder a todos los chicos en la escuela, puede tener la bola. He terminado.

―Bueno, bueno, porque lo que se dice es que salió con Kiba Inuzuka anoche ―el tono de Suigetsu sonaba un demasiado complaciente en ofrecer la noticia.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron más, si era eso posible. Su expresión sombría acompañada por su apariencia oscura lo hacía parecer formidable.

―Eso está bien ―dijo, pero su mandíbula se mantuvo cerrada―. No me podría importar menos. Todos ellos pueden tenerla.

Me respiración se retuvo en mi garganta. Él terminó de subir las escaleras y desapareció. El de pelo blanco se quedó mirando a Sasuke por un momento antes de continuar por el pasillo e irse. La sensación punzante en mi garganta se rindió a las lágrimas que querían su liberación. Corrí al baño de damas más cercano y me encerré en un cubículo. Mi espalda se desplomó contra la pared, y me deslicé hacia abajo hasta que mi trasero se posó en el suelo. Abrazando mis rodillas, me entregué a las lágrimas. Mi ruptura era tranquila, la miseria se desarraigó de mi interior.

Lo peor era que no sabía si estaba enojada, triste, desesperada. Un quejido profundo salió de mi cuerpo en silencio, pero las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como un río. Sasuke se satisfacía en mi miseria como si fuera caramelo. Mi amigo de antaño, se había ido, dejando un monstruo frío en su lugar.

Sus últimas palabras también me molestaron. Me estaba dejando libre, permitiéndome tener citas. ¡Qué descaro! En mi enfermo, y retorcido apego al chico que solía ser mi compañero, todavía tenía algo de consuelo en la atención que me mostraba. Aunque fuera una atención negativa, al menos reconocía mi existencia de alguna manera. Tal vez, si todavía se tomaba la molestia de cruzarse en mi camino, entonces podría sostener un pedazo de mí con él, también. Pero ya había terminado, como lo había dicho.

Mientras estuve parada, recordé que el azabache había prometido tenerme en lágrimas esta semana. Trabajo bien hecho, y era sólo martes. Limpiando mis ojos, tenía que admitir que el idiota tenía habilidad.

―Perdón por dejarte colgada está mañana ―se disculpó Sakura mientras deslizaba la pierna por encima del banco de la mesa de picnic. Fue a almorzar tarde, demasiado―. Así que, ¡dime todo sobre lo de anoche! ―Sonaba plástica, como si su entusiasmo tomara esfuerzo.

Su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Ayer por la noche, pensé. La primera imagen que me golpeó fue la de ella y Sasuke en su motocicleta, y luego el beso de esta mañana. La segunda cosa que se me vino a la mente fue la lucha que había presenciado. La súper figura de miedo que Sasuke presentaba ayer por la noche mientras golpeaba a su oponente era por lo que la gente en este colegio se reducía a su alrededor. Algunos querían estar en su órbita, mientras que otros mantenían una distancia respetuosa. Algunos querían ser reconocidos, mientras que otros se consideraban afortunados de pasar desapercibidos.

―¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? ―la miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía mi agua. Me tiré en la idea de actuar como que no sabía nada, pero ella y Sasuke no estaban en control de mis emociones. Esto tenía que ser resuelto.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Te tengo.

―¿Me vas a mentir, entonces? Te vi. Te vi a ti y a él en la motocicleta ayer por la noche y de nuevo esta mañana en la cafetería ―fruncí mis labios y tiré mi servilleta arrugada sobre la mesa.

―Hinata, es por eso que no te lo dije…

―¿Decirme que? ¿Qué estás follando con el chico que me lastima? ¿Qué los dos se reían a mis espaldas? ―Mi voz se rompió, pero estaba agradecida de que no hubiera empezado a gritar.

―No es así.

Sabía que ella no quería hacerme daño, pero no podía escucharlo. No había excusa que valiese. El calor de la ira nublaba mi razón. Estaba jodidamente loca, y quería que ella se sintiera tan mal como yo. Así es como están hechos los matones, pensé, pero todavía se sentía bien arremeter, y no quería parar.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa, rencorosa.

―Sabes, creo que voy a tener que agradecerle a Sasuke por salvarme de todo este drama en los últimos años. Amigos en los que no puedo confiar y chicos que sólo quieren molestarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

Ella ignoró mi pregunta.

―¿Sasuke salvándote de qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Maldita sea. ¿Qué le importaba a ella de todos modos? Sólo debía alejarme, pero no lo hice.

―Suigetsu me dijo acerca de cómo ambos hundieron cada posible cita que tuve en mi primer y segundo año. Empezaron todos los rumores y arruinaron toda esperanza que tenía de hacer amigos o conseguir novio.

―¿Estas escuchando a Suigetsu, ahora? ―Me golpeó con su tono acusador

―Parece razonable, ¿no? Suigetsu no mentiría sobre su mejor amigo. Y él no me dijo si creía que Sasuke se enfadaría. Creo que los dos están orgullosos de sí mismos.

El Uchiha tendría placer al saber que había iniciado una pelea con mi mejor amiga sobre mi odio hacia él o su implicación con ella. El bulto doloroso en mi garganta se hizo más grande. Quería calmarme y solucionar este problema, pero me llevó hasta la última gota de razón que tenía para no alejarme. Ella me había traicionado, pero también se había metido a través de todo por mí. Se lo debía por no salir corriendo a la primera señal de problemas.

―Sakura ―continué, después de un par de respiraciones―. No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Si vas a ir a citas con Sasuke… ―supongo que no debería preocuparme por Sasuke quedándose en la casa de Sakura.

Si él tenía éxito, perdería a mi amiga, de todos modos. Debía decirle que la estaba utilizando, pero eso la molestaría

―No me fío de él y eso no va a cambiar.

Sakura me miró a los ojos.

―Somos amigas. Eso tampoco va a cambiar ―mencionó ella.

Todavía furiosa, exhalé el aliento qua había estado reteniendo.

―¿Vale la pena? ―Le pregunté―. ¿Salir con él cuando sabes que lo odio? ―¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Realmente él significaba algo para ella?

Ella ofreció una sonrisa tensa, con los ojos bajos.

―Se merece lo que sientes por él, pero ¿qué te ha hecho para llevar este odio?

Molesta, sacudí mi cabeza.

―Créeme, si pudiera deshacerme de ello, lo haría.

Un último esfuerzo para que ella llegara a usar su cabeza.

―Sabes que Sasuke es un jugador importante, ¿verdad? Ha tenido un montón de chicas de esta escuela y alguna de otras, también.

―Sí, mamá. Soy consciente de su historial. No soy un blanco fácil, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé. Pero Sasuke es un buen disparo ―dije sin expresión.

Las dos nos miramos y reímos. La tensión en el pecho se alivió cuando me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad estaba a salvo… por el momento.

―Ven a cenar. Necesitamos una noche de chicas ―sugirió Sakura mientras pelaba una naranja.

―No, no puedo ―estaba agotada, y para ser honesta, no quería actuar como si todo estuviera bien―. Mi abuela está viniendo hoy. Te invitaría, pero estoy segura de que querrá ponerse un montón al día. Ha pasado más de un año desde que no la veo.

―Sí, claro... ―en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja, como disfrutando de una broma privada.

Al darse cuenta de que la miraba, me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió comiendo. Echando un vistazo a las ventanas de la cafetería, espié a Sasuke en el interior, tranquilamente sentado en su mesa con su teléfono en la mano. Él me sonrió y sabía que nos había estado observando.

Y limpié una lágrima falsa con mi dedo medio. Otra vez.

Por la tarde, bostezos brotaron de mi cuerpo cada cinco minutos. Después de la llamada de atención, el laboratorio, los episodios entre Sasuke, Sakura y Suigetsu, la sesión de sollozos en el baño, y el corazón a corazón en el almuerzo, mi cuerpo necesitaba apagarse por un tiempo. Una clase más y podía dirigirme a casa a dormir. Si tenía suerte, veríamos una película en Banda Sonora, aunque, una renovada tensión lanzó fuego a través de mi hombro y músculos del cuello.

Después de sentarme, Deidara caminó a mi escritorio y se inclinó.

―Hola, Hinata, ¿qué tal si sales conmigo este fin de semana?

El chico sujetó su ingle en mi dirección. No puede evitar reírme para mí misma.

―No gracias, Deidara ―con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, era muy atractivo, pero demasiado estúpido para tolerar. Si no estaba contando alguna broma inmadura, entonces él era la broma inmadura.

―Oh, vamos. Dame una oportunidad ―su largo tono cantarín sonó como si estuviera hablándole a un bebé.

―No. Estoy. Interesada ―hice contacto visual deliberadamente, intenté lanzarle una advertencia con mis ojos.

Ahora definitivamente no era secreto que podía encargarme de mí misma. Debería tomar la advertencia. Abriendo mi cuaderno y mirando mis notas, esperaba que tomara la pista de que esta conversación había terminado.

―No te entiendo ―no, había dicho, demasiado estúpido―. Se lo diste a Uchiha en los vestidores la semana pasada, y luego dejas a Inuzuka salir contigo. Probablemente se le diste matraca a él también ―se aún inclinó más y recorrió mi brazo con la mano.

Cada nervio en mi cuerpo estaba electrificado. Quería llevar la cabeza de este tipo contra mi rodilla tan duro para que brotara un flujo de sangre que competiese con las cataratas del Niágara.

―Vete ―rechiné, aún tratando de estudiar mis notas―. Esa es tu última advertencia ―no podía siquiera mirarlo, tan repugnante como el encuentro me había hecho sentir.

La idea de todos pensando que era alguna zorra desechable hacía que las paredes se cerraran sobre mí. Aunque estaba algo acostumbrada a eso, aún se sentía como mierda. Lo que las personas pensaran de mí me importaba.

―Sasuke tiene razón. No vales la pena ―susurró Deidara con un gruñido.

―Siéntate, Deidara ―la profunda y autoritaria voz nos sorprendió a ambos.

Alzando la mirada, vi a Sasuke de pie detrás del rubio, dándole su mirada asesina. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta de que, por una vez, el ceño fruncido de Sasuke no estaba dirigido a mí. Como siempre, daba la impresión de que podía vencer a un ejército por sí solo.

Deidara se giró lentamente.

―Hola, hombre, sin ánimo de ofender. Si no has terminado con ella… ―se encogió de hombros, retrocediendo del camino de Sasuke.

―No hables con ella de nuevo ―los ojosdel Uchiha eran amenazadores.

¿Qué demonios?

―Vete ―repitió, y Deidara se fue como si sólo fuera despedido.

Dejé salir un suspiro amargo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a resolver mis problemas? Todos ellos, en un momento u otro, habían pensado que era una zorra debido a él. ¿No es eso lo que quería? ¿Que fuera acosada e incómoda la meta de toda esta intimidación? Enferma de su tormento y juegos, obligué a calmar la urgencia en mis puños que se sacudían, ansiosos por golpearlo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que quería lastimar a Sasuke. Realmente lastimarlo.

_Te odio_.

―No me hagas ningún favor ―espeté, encontrando sus ojos―. Eres un miserable pedazo

de mierda, Sasuke. Pero entonces, supongo que sería miserable también, si mis padres me odiaran. Tu papá te dejó, y tu mamá te evita. Pero quién puede culparlos, ¿cierto?

Él se estremeció, e inmediatamente sentí mi interior temblar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Había ido muy lejos! ¡Esta no era yo! ¿Qué acababa de decirle? Esperé a que la satisfacción por lastimarlo llegara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Él se mantuvo callado, y sus ojos se entrecerraron en mí con un toque de rabia y desesperación. No había manera de que pudiera borrar lo que acababa de hacerle. Aunque escondió sus emociones, lo había visto estremecerse. Así es como se hacen los matones.

Acababa de hacerlo sentirse despreciado a propósito. Le dije que estaba solo. Incluso con todo lo que me había hecho, nunca me había sentido abandonada o aislada. Siempre había alguien que me amaba, alguien con quien contar. _Joder, __Hinat_a.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Tenía ganas de actualizar antes :3

Esta vez no me hice un tiempo para contestar, les agradeceré a todos por aquí; muchas gracias a Luppi182, Sadie321 (juro que ya te lo envío), KattytoNebel, AntoniaCifer, kotomi, Mitarashi, sasuhinas fan, MisedPandora, Mare-1998 y violetamonster. Gracias por alegrarme los días, que no siempre son bonitos.

Para los ansiosos de más SasuHina, en el capi nueve habrá algo más que un intercambio de palabras...

Suerte a todos.

15/02/2014


	8. VIII

**Capítulo**

**VIII**

―Hola, chica bonita ―Levanté la vista para ver a Kiba ya a mi lado, buscando un escritorio vacío.

No hoy. Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y tomé un respiro profundo. Kiba y yo no habíamos hablado desde nuestra cita la noche anterior, y no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

―Hola, Kiba ―_aguanta una hora más_, canté para mí misma. Necesitaba mi música, mi cama, y definitivamente a mi abuela.

Él lanzó una sonrisa brillante, y no pude evitar exhalar una débil risa. Era un chico feliz y era fácil estar con él.

―Bien, todos, como hicieron con su Sur la clase pasada, por favor preséntense con su Este ―instruyó la Sra. Penley a la clase. Todos gimieron, al igual que la otra clase―. Lo sé, lo sé. ―La maestra movió sus manos para callar a todos―. Es buena práctica para todas esas entrevistas para la universidad que harán. Deben presentarse, pero quiero que, esta vez, compartan su recuerdo favorito para conocerse. Adelante.

La señora Penley comenzó a recorrer el salón que ya vibraba con conversación. Miré a Kiba, y ambos resoplamos como si esta fuera la última cosa en la que quisiéramos pasar el tiempo.

―Hola ―extendió su mano, rodando mis ojos y asintiendo―. Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka. Mi recuerdo favorito es hacer mi primer touchdown en la preparatoria. Saber que era del equipo universitario, y la multitud era mucho más intensa, ese sentimiento fue increíble.

Era difícil no simpatizar con un recuerdo como ese. Con todos los espectadores animándolo, apuesto que debió haber tenido su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

―Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ―sacudí mi mano y sentí como si estuviera en una película durante una escena de Alcohólicos Anónimos―. Mi recuerdo favorito fue cuando…

Mis ojos fueron inmediatamente a Sasuke y después a mi escritorio. Ese recuerdo en

particular no tenía precio para mí.. Quizás debería sólo mentir, ¿pero entonces por qué debería esconderme?

―Uh, supongo que no parecerá un gran asunto como el tuyo, pero… tuve un picnic en un cementerio una vez.

Los ojos de Kiba se ampliaron.

―¿De verdad? ―Me miró con curiosidad―. ¿Entonces por qué fue eso?

―Bueno ―tragué con dificultad―. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía diez, y tenía miedo de visitarla en el cementerio. me negué a ir durante dos años. Odiaba la idea de que ella estuviera debajo del suelo así. Entonces, un chico del que era amiga… en ese tiempo, empacó un almuerzo para nosotros y me llevó al cementerio. Estaba bastante enojada cuando me di cuenta de dónde me estaba llevando, pero me dijo que debería estar feliz de que mi mamá estuviera ahí. Dijo que es el más bonito y silencioso lugar en la ciudad. Él fue realmente comprensivo y paciente. No sentamos cerca de la tumba de mi mamá y comimos nuestro almuerzo, escuchamos la radio que había traído. Me hizo reír en poco tiempo. Nos quedamos un rato, incluso después de que la lluvia comenzara. Ahora, es uno de mis lugares favorito al que ir, debido a él ―mi rostro dolía, y me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa pegada.

A pesar de lo horrible que era Sasuke, aún atesoraba ese recuerdo. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho por mí ese día. Me dio un poco de mamá de vuelta.

―Wow. Mi historia del touchdown parece un poco superficial ahora. ―Kiba en realidad parecía interesado en lo que le había dicho.

―Me gusta tu historia del touchdown.

―Entonces, ¿son tú y este chico aún amigos? ―preguntó.

Mientras miraba a Sasuke al otro lado del salón, su mirada encontró la mía, y la piel de mi cuello se erizó. Su helada mirada se movió hacia Kiba, y luego de vuelta a mí. Ni una pista de emoción pareciendo algo humano.

―No, prácticamente somos extraños ahora.

Caminando a mi auto después de la escuela, noté al exnovio de Sakura apoyándose contra él

―¿Naruto? ―pregunté, momentáneamente curiosa del porqué estaba esperándome pero más molesta, porque sólo quería llegar a casa.

―Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo has estado? ―Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos, y miró entre el suelo y yo.

―Estoy aguantando. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Era impropio de mí no preguntar a alguien cómo estaban cuando me habían preguntado antes, pero estaba molesta con Naruto. Podía pudrirse en sus propias lágrimas por todo lo que me importaba. Él sonrió bastante nervioso.

―Um, escucha. Me siento realmente mal acerca de lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo. He intentado llamarla, y pasé por su casa, pero no pude verla.

Esto era noticia para mí. Cuando le pregunté a Sakura si había escuchado de Naruto, me dijo "no". Mi amiga no era tan honesta como solía ser.

―¿Y? ―abrí la puerta del Bronco de mi papá y lancé mi bolsa dentro.

―Hinata, sólo necesito verla ―sus ojos estaban rojos―. Lo arruiné. Lo sé.

―¿Esa es tu excusa? ―No era asunto mío, pero me gustaba Naruto. Al menos lo hacía antes de que engañara a mi mejor amiga. Quería entender―. ¿Por qué la engañaste?

Recorriendo su mano a través de su brillante cabello rubio, se inclinó hacia atrás, contra la camioneta.

―Porque podía. Porque me enredé en la escena de Loop. Siempre había chicas alrededor, y lo dejé subirse a mi cabeza. Sakura sólo venía conmigo cada tanto, e incluso entonces no estaba tan interesada.

Mi cabeza dolía sólo tratando de pensar en qué decirle. No podía hacer esto ahora.

―Naruto, necesito irme a casa. Le diré a Sakura que te gustaría hablar con ella, pero no puedo estar de tu lado acerca de esto. Si lo mereces, te perdonará.

Personalmente, no lo perdonaría si fuera ella.

―Lo siento. No era mi intención meterte en esto.

―Sí, lo querías ―solté.

De corazón, no creía que Naruto fuera un mal chico. Lo arruinó, y no estaba segura de si valía el riesgo perdonarlo. Por suerte, yo no tenía que tomar esa decisión.

―Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. Eras mi última esperanza. Cuídate, y… si sirve de algo, lo siento por todo este desastre ―se alejó y caminó a su Camaro.

Dejando salir un suspiro, entré en la camioneta y conduje antes de que esta telenovela del día se convirtiera en _Lo que el Viento se llevó_.

[...]

―Mmm... ¿qué estás cocinando? ―grité mientras abría la puerta principal.

Mi cuerpo estaba suplicando por ir a la cama, pero decidí poner una cara feliz para mi abuela. La había echado de menos. Y también necesitaba que me recordara que era una buena persona. Después de lo que le había dicho a Sasuke hoy, ni siquiera quería enfrentarme a mí

misma en el espejo.

Su llegada se podía oler desde el camino de entrada. El rico aroma de la salsa y la carne que bailaba a través de mi nariz me envolvía en una manta caliente, incluso antes de cerrar la puerta.

―¡Hola, Durazno! ―La abuela parecía bailar desde la cocina hasta el vestíbulo, tomándome en sus brazos.

El año en que me había ido, había extrañado sus abrazos llenos de aroma. La laca de cabello mezclado con la crema y el perfume que usaba, y el cuero de sus cinturones y zapatos creaba este olor hogareño. Después de la muerte de mamá, necesité mucho de mi abuela.

―Oh, me olvidé de "Durazno". Papá todavía me llama "Calabaza". ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y sus nombres de fruta? ―Bromeé, sabiendo que eran de cariño.

―Oh, vamos. No niegues a una anciana el placer de dar apodos ―ella me pegó un beso en la mejilla con un mua.

―Abuela, eres más joven de corazón que yo. La única cosa vieja de ti es tu música.

Me levantó una ceja.

―Los Beatles son clásicos. A diferencia de esos "gritos" que llamas música ―puse los ojos en blanco.

Mientras que ella tenía un poco más de sesenta años, parecía mucho más joven. Una alimentación saludable y el ejercicio la mantenían en forma, feliz y llena de energía. Su estilo era ecléctico. La he visto en pantalones y con una camiseta de los _Rolling Stones_.

―Así que dime, ¿qué ha estado pasando la escuela? ―Agarró lechuga y comenzó a lavarla en el fregadero.

―Está bien ―mi cama no estaba lejos ahora, y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado apático para siquiera considerar la idea de decirle la verdad.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia mí, sin embargo, y cerró el grifo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Esta mujer me conocía demasiado bien.

―No hay nada de malo ―dije con timidez.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Cuando eres feliz, me dices todo: deberes, Club de Ciencias, Francia, Konoha School...

―Estoy totalmente bien ―le interrumpí, pasando la mano por la frente―. Ha sido un día duro, es todo. Me desperté tarde y bajé con el pie izquierdo. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Ella levantó una ceja notando mi cambio de tema pero lo dejó pasar.

―A eso del mediodía, supongo. Pensé que vendría un poco más temprano para limpiar y comenzar a lavar algo de ropa... ―sus palabras se desvanecieron―. Pero parece que tienes todo bajo control.

―Bueno, me enseñó la mejor. No es que no me alegre de que estés aquí, pero realmente no tienes que preocuparte.

―Eso es bueno ―frunció el ceño un poco, y continuó―: En realidad, es muy bueno. Saber que vas a ir a Nueva York el año que viene me preocupaba, y ver lo bien que has cuidado de ti misma y de la casa. Supongo que no me necesitas o a tu papá.

―No sé nada de eso. Mi cocina apesta, así que tenerte alrededor significa que ¡voy a comer mejor! ―exclamé mientras ella sacudía la lechuga y gotas de agua volaron a mi cara―. ¡Hey! ―Me reí, tomando una toalla de papel de la encimera de la isla, limpiando mi rostro.

Sintiéndome un poco más ligera, reboté en mi silla para ayudar con la cena. Mi abuela armaba una ensalada y setas salteadas. Hice mi delicioso pan de ajo que era lo único que realmente horneaba. El resto de mi dieta por lo general incluye cualquier cosa que pudiera ser cocinado en el microondas. Ella puso la mesa en el patio trasero, y un poco de música ambiental, que era un terreno común para los dos.

―¿Así que crees que voy a entrar en Columbia? ―Le pregunté al servir.

―Tengo un presentimiento ―comentó.

―Sí, también había un presentimiento de que mi primer beso iba a ser épico. Las dos sabemos cómo terminó eso ―bromeé con ella.

La comida era suculenta, mientras la brisa traía los árboles a la vida y el olor de las rosas a nuestra mesa. Ella se echó a reír.

―Sabes ―mi abuela levantó un dedo―, para ser justas, no sabía que tu primer beso ibas a estar con alguien que apenas conocías. Pensé que sería con ese chico de al lado.

Sasuke.

Mi cara al instante cayó con el recuerdo de él. Recuerdos distantes de los ahora antiguos sueños que una vez tuve por Sasuke bailaban en mi cabeza. Hubo muchas veces mientras crecíamos que quería darle un beso.

―El hecho de que salíamos cuando éramos niños no significa que teníamos sentimientos por el otro. Éramos sólo amigos ―murmuré, mi frente arrugada. La conversación fue agradable hasta que el tema de él se acercó.

―No, pero era también otras cosas. ―La expresión pensativa de mi abuela me hizo querer cambiar el tema de nuevo―. Había cosas que me gustaría que retomaran. La forma en que los dos siempre tenían sus cabezas juntas, la forma en que te miraba cuando no lo sabías...

Ella arrastró la última parte lentamente, con los ojos burlándose de mi expresión. ¡Oh, mierda!

―Pensaste que no sabía sobre eso, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Por supuesto, ¡no tenía ni idea de que mi abuela sabía de eso! Desde los inicios de nuestra amistad, Sasuke subía a través del árbol entre nuestras habitaciones y furtivamente entraba a través de mis puertas francesas. No era mucho, justo cuando su madre había estado bebiendo y tenía que escapar. Desde siempre he tenido una cama grande, que era muy cómoda y mantenía nuestros propios espacios, a pesar de que su mano llegaba a encontrar la mía durante la noche.

―Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No somos cercanos ―esperé a que este tema terminara.

―¿Cómo te trató desde que volviste?

Rodé mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza para indicar que las cosas todavía no estaban bien, y no me importa hablar de ello.

―¿Alguna vez has hablado con él, como he sugerido? ―Preguntó antes de comenzar su ensalada.

―Abuela, ni siquiera me importa intentarlo. Fuimos amigos una vez y ahora no lo somos. Mi corazón no se está rompiendo por ello ―mentí.

―Hinata, sé que duele. Ha sido un idiota contigo.

―Realmente, no podría importarme menos. Y aunque me dolió, sin duda no va a dejar que lo vea. Me ha hecho cosas horribles y si mis lágrimas son lo que necesita para parar, entonces él puede sufrir. No merece mi atención.

Mi abuela puso su tenedor en el plato.

―Hinata, ésa es tu madre hablando.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, sorprendida por su tono molesto.

―Cariño, amaba a tu mamá. Todos lo hicimos. Y sé que ella tenía buenas intenciones, tratando de enseñarte a ser fuerte, ya que sabía que no estaría aquí para guiarte a través de tiempos difíciles. Pero cariño, dejarse vulnerable no es siempre una debilidad. A veces, puede ser una decisión consciente para llamar a la otra persona.

A pesar de lo que mi abuela decía sonaba razonable, la idea de acercarme a Sasuke de corazón a corazón desencadenó mi reflejo nauseoso. Me sentí muy mal por lo que le había dicho hoy, pero no acabaría con toda la basura que había hecho de mi memoria.

―No me importa Sasuke. Todo lo que tiene en el trasero no puede ser tan malo como para tratar a la gente como lo hace. No me importa ―sus ojos brillaron en mi mente.

―Sí, así es ―dijo mi abuela rotundamente―. Sé cómo la muerte de tu madre te afectó. Sé que quieres ser médico para poder ayudar a las personas que están sufriendo de la forma en que lo estaba tu madre con cáncer. Sé que tomas su consejo en serio y piensas que todo va a ser mejor una vez que vayas a la universidad. Pero las fallas de Sasuke no son las únicas que te lastiman.

Lancé mi tenedor en mi plato, me limpié la fina capa de sudor de mi frente. ¿Cómo llegamos a hablar de esto?

―Estoy bastante cansada de que todos estén de su lado. Él se alejó de mí ―en mi silla, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

―Y lo dejaste, Hinata.

―¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer? No quiso hablar conmigo. Traté.

Cama. Sueño. Escapar. Por favor.

―Cálmate. No estoy diciendo que no eras una buena amiga. Por supuesto que lo eras. Sus problemas empezaron esto. Pero es fácil decir que lo has intentado y luego irte. Es fácil decir que no se puede obligar a la ayuda de alguien que no quiere ayuda y después irte. ¿Crees que estás siendo noble y fuerte por poner la otra mejilla o aguardando su tiempo hasta que la escuela acabe? Pero todo lo que no estás dejando fuera te está debilitando. A veces es la mejor medicina para ser vulnerable, dejar todo y dejarle ver cómo te ha hecho daño. Entonces se puede decir que lo has intentado.

Mis ojos se cerraron. Tenía mucho en mi plato ahora mismo con la Feria de Ciencia, Konoha School y Sakura.

Exasperada, ondeé con la mano en el aire y deje salir todo.

―¿Por qué te importa? Amenazaste con ir a hablar con su madre cuando esto comenzó.

Por lo que yo sabía, mi abuela no era la mayor fan de Sasuke. Aunque ella siempre me animó a hablar con él, también estaba disgustada por su comportamiento.

―Debido a que nunca has sido la misma. Y porque cuando tengas que ir a la universidad, quiero que tu corazón sea libre.

Libre. ¿Cómo se sentía eso?

―Lo he dejado ir. Soy libre ―no sabía lo que quería de mí.

―Actuar como si no te importa no es dejarlo ir ―me clavó su mirada desafiante.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó. No había nada en mi arsenal después de eso. Sentirse mental y físicamente agotada; estaba encantada cuando la abuela me dejó ir a la cama sin ayudar con la limpieza.

Eran sólo lasocho, y tenía algunos capítulos de Catcher in the Rye para mañana, así como algunas cuestiones de física, pero no sirvió de nada la lucha contra la somnolencia. Puse la alarma para dos horas, me daba tiempo suficiente para levantarme y hacer mi trabajo de la escuela, y fui a las puertas francesas a correr las cortinas.

Me di cuenta del viento y el cielo eclipsado con nubes cenicientas. Los árboles del vecindario eran todavía de un vibrante color verde y la tensión que de repente corría por el cielo hizo una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa en mi cara. Sabiendo que una tormenta estaba en camino, me tranquilicé, amaba la lluvia.

Aturdida desperté por un ruido de perforación, me senté en la cama tratando de orientarme. Limpié la somnolencia de mis ojos al bostezar. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, me di cuenta de que las puertas francesas aún estaban abiertas, y la lluvia caía constantemente en el exterior. Echando un vistazo a mi reloj, me di cuenta de que había estado dormida durante unas seis horas.

Quitando las sábanas y saliendo de la cama, fui a la barandilla fuera de mis puertas francesas y vi el espectáculo de truenos y relámpagos en todo el cielo de medianoche. Eso debe haber sido lo que me había despertado. El aire frío me puso la piel de gallina, y las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre mi piel.

Estudié el árbol al lado de mi puerta. Con los latidos de mi corazón surgiendo a través de mi pecho, me agarré a la moldura de alrededor de mi puerta, puse mi pie en la barandilla y me icé. Sostuve una de las ramas por encima de mi cabeza y toqué con el pie la otra rama que se adentraba en la barandilla. El miedo calentaba mis músculos y me recordó que había sido mucho más valiente cuando niña. Me acerqué hasta las ramas más gruesas y luego me tambaleé hasta llegar al tronco.

Sentada en mi viejo espacio, el familiar repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en las hojas me dio la bienvenida a casa. Apoyada con la espalda en el tronco y las piernas descansando en la rama gruesa de donde salí, me glorifique por lo fácil que era reclamar esta simple parte de mí misma. No había estado aquí en años.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi una luz, posiblemente desde el porche de la casa de Sasuke. Segundos más tarde, una chica salió corriendo por la vía delantera con una sudadera negra sobre su cabeza. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía quién era cuando vi sus cabellos rosas.

Sakura. En la casa de Sasuke. A la medianoche.

No había ni rastro de él, y la luz del porche parpadeó tan pronto como ella estaba en su coche. El incontrolable golpeteo en mi pecho comenzó, así que cerré los ojos durante varios minutos tratando de recuperar la paz que estaba disfrutando hace un minuto.

―¿Sentada en un árbol durante una tormenta eléctrica? Eres una especie de genio ―su voz profunda casi me impactó. Mis ojos se abrieron, y giraron para ver a Sasuke asomado en su ventana. Estaba vestido, por lo menos. Eso me hizo sentir mejor después de ver a Sakura salir de su casa.

―Me gusta pensar que sí, sí ―murmuré, volviendo a la tormenta.

Mi ira con Sasuke había disminuido. Considerablemente. Después de mis palabras de odio a él hoy, me sentí avergonzada y apenada ahora.

―¿Árbol? ¿Rayo? ¿Te suena?

Por supuesto que sabía que era peligroso. Eso es lo que lo hacía divertido.

―Nunca te importaba antes ―señalé.

―¿Qué? ¿Sentada en un árbol durante una tormenta?

―No, que salga herida ―el impulso de mirarlo era fuerte.

Quería ver sus ojos. Quería que me viera. Quería vernos.

No hubo respuesta durante varios segundos, pero sabía que todavía estaba allí. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia, y podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

―¿Hina? ―su voz era suave y gentil, y al instante me sentía caliente por todas partes―. No me importa si estás viva o muerta.

Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. No más. No podía seguir con esto. No había vida en sentirse así. Todo era un juego para él, pero yo no tenía el corazón para jugar más. No soy fuerte. No soy un matón. No estoy contenta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo iba a dejar ir.

―¿Sasuke? ―le dije, sin dejar de mirar a la calle empapada por la lluvia―, siento lo que te dije hoy.

Miré por encima de él, pero no estaba.

―Oye, ¿recibiste mi mensaje? ―Kiba apoyó su mano en mi hombro mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme.

―Sí ―recordé vagamente algunas palabras dulces sobre estar ansioso de volver a verme―. Pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde. Me fui a la cama temprano.

Después de mi comportamiento desagradable ayer en clase y la forma en que había conseguido desviarme de mis metas, decidí abandonar el acto de chica dura. Su juego era demasiado difícil, y me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no me gustaba.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura, pero no estaba segura de cómo manejarla. Mi temperamento se encendía más aún ante la idea de ella y Sasuke citándose. Pero esta ira no me llevaría a ninguna parte, y yo quería seguir adelante.

―Así que, ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana? Habrá una hoguera en lo de Kankuro la noche del viernes, después de la carrera.

―Me encantaría, pero estoy tan abrumada en estos momentos. Voy a tener que ver cómo va mi semana ―cerré la puerta del casillero y empecé a caminar lejos lentamente.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―el Inukuza frunció el ceño con preocupación; era dulce y me hizo sonreír.

―Bueno, no puedes correr mis vueltas por mí, o hacer mi tarea de matemáticas o ciencias, o tomar mis pruebas, así que eres bastante inútil.

―Sí, sí, lo soy―sus ojos brillaron con diversión―. Trata de liberarte. Va a ser divertido.

Supongo que debería estar encantada de que alguien como Kiba quiera salir conmigo. Probablemente la mayoría de las otras chicas en esta escuela, estarían agradecidas de tener su atención. Él era muy tierno y se comportaba como un caballero. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Simplemente estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que pensaba desarrollar la chispa.

―Bien ―le contesté―. Lo intentaré.

Él tomó mi mochila y me acompañó a física.

―¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? ―Me miró expectante.

―Por supuesto.

―Nos vemos ahí ―su voz era baja y cálida.

Desearía que me gustara más Kiba. Tal vez sólo tenía que llegar a conocerlo mejor. Entré a clase.

_No me importa si estás viva o muerta_.

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo; tenía bastante hambre luego de la clase de educación física. Me precipité a la cafetería.

―Hola, chicos ―Sakura se colocó detrás de Kiba y de mí cuando nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic afuera, comiendo nuestro almuerzo.

―Hola ―dije con la boca llena de ensalada de pasta, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos

.

―Entonces, ¿cómo estás, Kiba? ¿Listo para el partido del viernes?

―No estoy tan preocupado por el juego como por la carrera dentro de unos días. Tengo puesto algo de dinero encima del Chico Maravilla allí ―señaló con el pulgar hacia a la cafetería, en referencia a Sasuke, asumí.

―Oh, esa es una apuesta segura ―ella sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire―. Voy a estar en la carrera, también. ¿Vas a traer a Hinata?

―No pensé que ella disfrutaría de la carrera, pero estoy tratando de conseguir que venga a la hoguera después.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos hacia mí mientras mezclaba el polvo saborizador en su agua.

―Hinata sabe mucho sobre autos. A ella le encantan.

―Chicos, estoy sentada aquí. Háblenme, imbéciles ―les grité sarcásticamente a ambos, sintiéndome como si fueran los padres discutiendo qué hacer con el niño.

Kiba me metió el cabello detrás de la oreja, y me sacudí ante la intimidad del gesto.

―Lo siento, Hinata. A lo que iba, ama los autos. ¿Lo sabías, Kiba?

―No lo hacía. Bueno, ella tiene que venir conmigo entonces ―sonrió; me sentí presionada como la crema en una galleta Oreo. Ellos me estaban empujando.

Todas las otras veces que habíamos estado en un entorno social anteriormente, Sasuke había hecho algo para arruinarlo. ¿Por qué molestarse? Mirando a Sakura, me preparé para el combate verbal.

―¿Esperas que vaya al Circuito y aliente por Sasuke?

―No. Pero puedes ver la carrera, disfrutar de los autos, y explicarme la diferencia entre una batería y un motor. Nunca entendí eso. Si tienes una batería, entonces ¿por qué necesitas un motor?

Kiba y yo nos echamos a reír. Ella staba siendo deliberadamente mentecata para conseguir que yo fuera agradable. Quería ir, pero sabía que Sakura estaría toda sobre Sasuke. Si quería pasar tiempo con ella, entonces tendría que estar cerca de él.

―Le dije a Kiba que vería cómo va mi semana. Tengo mucho que hacer en este momento.

Además de estar atrapada en mi tarea, quería salir adelante en algunas lecturas y llegar a la biblioteca para investigar sobre los temas de ciencias, así podría tomar mi decisión final. Por no hablar de que tenía que estar en la escuela a las siete de la mañana del sábado para tomar el autobús hacia una reunión a campo traviesa en Farley. No es como si estuviera tratando de evitar a Sasuke.

―Y sé lo que eso significa ―mi amiga agarró su teléfono y comenzó a desplazarse por él, claramente molesta.

¿Ella está enojada conmigo? A la mierda con eso.

―¡Sakura! ―Mi estado de ánimo se volvió negro―. Dije que lo intentaría.

―Sólo estoy diciendo… ―sus ojos sobre su teléfono―, que creo que si no fuera por Sasuke, entonces irías. Tienes que intentarlo, Hinata. Él dijo que no tendría ningún problema contigo estando allí.

Mi cara enrojeció de vergüenza, eché un vistazo a Kiba. Nunca aireaba mi ropa sucia frente a testigos.

―Oh, ¿él no tendría ningún problema con que yo esté allí? Supongo que ya que tengo el permiso del imbécil, entonces debería caer de rodillas en gratitud.

―Bueno, Sasuke no es el dueño de las carreras, y no dice quién está dentro o fuera. Puedo invitar a quien yo quiera ―aseguró Kiba mientras se levantaba―. Necesito una bebida. ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere algo? ―preguntó, probablemente en busca de un escape.

―Quisiera una botella de agua ―metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar algo de dinero.

―No, no. Ya lo tengo.

Él se alejó en el interior de la cafetería. Mi mirada lo siguió mientras me gustaba lo bien que se veía en sus pantalones vaqueros. Bueno, eso era algo al menos. La voz de Sakura rompió el trance.

―Así que si Sasuke es un imbécil, ¿qué soy yo por verlo? ―Me di cuenta por la mirada puntiaguda y los labios fruncidos que la ira hervía debajo.

Sasuke era un imbécil. No era una suposición, sino un hecho comprobado.

―Tú dímelo. Él es un idiota. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé ―¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?―. Pero de lo que no te das cuenta es que está usándote. Te está utilizando para conseguir meterse bajo mi piel. Se preocupa por ti tanto como Naruto lo hacía cuando te engañó.

¡Mierda! Demasiado lejos. Tenía un jodido problema con mi lengua.

Y lo hice. La expresión de su rostro me perforó el pecho. La había lastimado, y esperaba que se enojara, resoplara y finalmente entrara en razón. Pero la mirada de sus ojos me dejó con sólo la duda.

Después de vacilar unos momentos, comenzó a empacar sus cosas y agarró su bandeja.

―Ya sabes, Sasuke me pidió que me sentara con él hoy, y ahora mismo quiero su compañía mucho más que la tuya ―escupió sus palabras antes de irse.

Y la dejé, porque entendía su decepción. En este momento, ni siquiera yo misma me gustaba.

Por más que traté de tomar parte en una conversación cuando Kiba regresó, mi mente estaba demasiado ida. Mi papá siempre me dijo que puedo decir lo que tenga que decir, siempre y cuando lo diga bien.

Podría haberlo manejado mucho mejor. Apuesto a que Sasuke estaba disfrutándolo.

Mientras me empujaba a través de inglés y gobierno, ya estaba bostezando por el cansancio y de ninguna manera estaba llena de energía para la práctica o la cena que mi abuela había planeado.

―¡Siéntense todos, por favor! ―gritó la señora Penley por encima del estruendo de los escritorios y las risas.

El sentimiento corrió por mis brazos y piernas, dándome ganas de gritar hasta que la fuerza de mi malestar lo hiciera desaparecer por arte de magia.

_No me importa si estás viva o muerta_.

Odiaba admitirme a mí misma que me importaba si él estaba vivo o muerto. Me había engañado todos los días con que no me quería cerca de él. La abuela tenía razón. No estaba en mejores condiciones ahora que antes de que me decidera a devolverle la pelea.

―Ahora, clase ―la señora Penley se puso en la parte delantera del aula―. Antes de copiar las tareas asignadas, quiero tocar la base de sus monólogos. Recuerden, son dentro de dos semanas. Voy a poner una hoja de inscripción en la puerta, y pueden escoger su día. Su monólogo puede ser de la lista que les di o pueden elegir otro con mi aprobación. Ahora, no estoy buscando actuaciones dignas de un Oscar ―aseguró―, así que no se asusten. Esto no es teatro, después de todo. Sólo realicen el monólogo y giren el ensayo utilizando la rúbrica que les di explicando cómo reforzar un monólogo con el tema del libro o la película

Copié las consignas. Pero mi mente seguía en otro lugar.

_¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_

_Quiero que tu corazón sea libre._

Cansancio arrugó mi corazón. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke. Sus ojos se levantaron de su bloc de notas, y se clavaron agudamente en mí. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, me di la vuelta y levanté la mano en el aire. Opresión anudaba mi estómago mientras me sentía como si hubiera entrado en el sueño de otra persona.

―¿Señora Penley?

―¿Sí, Hinata? ―la profesora estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo algo en un post-it.

―Falta poco para el final de la clase. ¿Puedo dar mi monólogo ahora? ―sentí los ojos y los oídos girándose hacia mí, toda la clase centrando su atención en mí.

―Um, bueno, no me esperaba nada de ese grado todavía. ¿Tienes tu ensayo listo?

―No, lo tendré listo para la fecha establecida, pero realmente me gustaría darlo ahora. Por favor.

Vi las ruedas girar en su cabeza mientras probablemente se preocupaba sobre si estaba preparada, pero le mostré mis ojos suplicantes para hacerla esperar a ver a qué quería llegar con esto.

―Está bien ―suspiró―, si estás segura de estar lista.

Me indicó que fuera al frente, mientras se hacía a un lado para apoyarse contra la pared.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia el frente de la clase, sintiendo la quemadura de las miradas sobre mi espalda. Dándole la cara a todos, mi corazón latía como un martillo en mi pecho. Barrí mis ojos por la habitación antes de comenzar. Si no lo miraba a los ojos, podría hacer esto.

―Me gustan las tormentas ―comencé―. Truenos, lluvias torrenciales, los charcos, los zapatos mojados. Cuando las nubes ruedan, me lleno de esta expectativa vertiginosa.

_Sigue adelante, Hinata._ Traté de imaginar que estaba hablando con mi papá o la abuela. Mantenerlo natural.

―Todo es más hermoso en la lluvia. No me pregunten por qué ―me encogí de hombros―. Pero es como si hubiera todo este otro reino de posibilidades. Me siento como un superhéroe montando en bicicleta por las carreteras resbaladizas, o tal vez una atleta olímpica soportando duras pruebas para llegar a la línea de meta.

Mi sonrisa se dibujó ante los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de Sasuke y míos.

―En los días soleados, como una niña, todavía podía despertar ese sentimiento emocionado. Me mareabas con las expectativas, como una lluvia sinfónica. Ya fuera una tormenta en el sol, el trueno en un aburrido cielo sin nubes. Recuerdo que cavaba en mi desayuno lo más rápido posible, así podía ir a golpear tu puerta. Jugábamos todo el día, sólo volviendo a casa para comer y dormir. Jugábamos al escondite, me empujabas en el columpio, o subíamos a los árboles. Ser tu compañera me dio la sensación del hogar de nuevo.

Suspiré, finalmente relajándome, y mis ojos se dirigieron a encontrarse con los suyos. Lo vi mirándome, respirando con dificultad, casi como si estuviera congelado. Quédate conmigo, Sasuke.

―Ya ves ―mis ojos se quedaron en los de él―, cuando tenía diez años, mi madre murió. Ella tenía cáncer, y la perdí antes de realmente conocerla. Mi mundo se sentía tan inseguro, y estaba tan asustada. Tú fuiste la persona que cambió las cosas para bien, de nuevo. Contigo me hice valiente y libre. Fue como si la parte de mí que murió con mi mamá hubiera regresado cuando estaba contigo, y ya no me dolía. Nada de nada podía herirme si sabía que te tenía.

Charcos de lágrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras la clase se inclinaba para escucharme.

―Entonces, un día, de repente, te perdí también a ti. El dolor volvió, y me sentí mal cuando vi que me odiabas. Mi tormenta había desaparecido, y te habías vuelto cruel. No había ninguna explicación. Sólo te habías ido. Y mi corazón se desgarró. Te extrañé. Extrañé a mi madre.

Mi voz se quebró, y no me sequé las lágrimas que caían.

―Pero había algo peor que perderte, el que me hicieras daño. Tus palabras y acciones me hicieron odiar ir a la escuela. Me pusieron incómoda en mi propia casa.

Tragué, y el nudo en mi pecho disminuyó.

―Todo eso todavía me duele, pero sé que nada de esto es culpa mía. Hay un montón de palabras que podría utilizar para describirte, pero la única que incluye a triste, enojado, miserable y lamentable, es "cobarde". En un año me habré ido, y tú no serás más que algún fracaso cuya existencia más alta estaba en la escuela secundaria ―mis ojos estaban todavía en Sasuke, y mi voz se hizo fuerte otra vez; el dolor se instalaba en mi rostro por tratar de contener las lágrimas que me aliviarían―. Tú eras mi tempestad, mi nube de trueno, mi árbol bajo el aguacero. Amaba todas esas cosas, y te amaba a ti. Pero ahora eres una maldita sequía.

Mirando alrededor de la clase, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba inclinado e inmóvil. Una chica estaba destrozada. Terminé de limpiar una lágrima de mis mejillas y sonreí.

―Y me gustaría darle las gracias a la Academia...

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, saliendo de su trance por mi historia seria y triste, y comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás para mirar hacia el techo antes de hiciera una reverencia dramática y sarcástica que hizo que mis compañeros de clase se rieran aún más. El aplauso ensordecedor me distrajo del temblequeo en mis piernas.

Esto fue todo. Sasuke me podía empujar, lastimar, tomar lo que quería, pero al demostrarle que podía herirme pero no romperme, yo ganaba. Euforia se instaló en mi estómago en forma de ondas de alegría que se apoderaron de mí.

_Libre_.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Ninata está madurando. Oh, Dios, ¡cada vez más cerca!

Gracias a Luppi182, Guest, Guest, kotomi, Esteffany.

¡Un beso a todos!

20/02/2014


	9. IX

**Capítulo**

**IX**

―¿Qué fue ese monólogo? Señora Penley, ¡hizo llorar a la gente! ¿Cómo es que alguien puede vivir aguantando eso? ¿Y se nos permite maldecir? ―se quejó una de las chicas en tono de broma.

―Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, y Hinata, fue maravilloso. Realmente estableciste la marca. No recuerdo que esté en la lista, sin embargo, pero, ¿confío en que todo estará en tu ensayo?

Asentí mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, pensando en que debía encargar de esa parte después. La campana sonó y la gente comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, dispuesta a seguir con su día.

―¡Buen trabajo, Hinata!

―¡_Guau_!

Personas que nunca habían hablado conmigo me daban palmaditas en la espalda y ofrecían elogios. Sasuke se desvió fuera de la clase, como la mecha de un cartucho de dinamita. Sólo que esta vez, yo estaba libre de la explosión. Lo dejé ir, ni escatimando esfuerzos en hacer que pareciera como si no me importara.

Desnudé mi alma ahí en frente, y ahora la pelota estaba en su cancha.

―Hinata ―Kiba se acercó a mi escritorio cuando agarré mi bolso―. Eso fue genial. ¿Estás segura de que quieres perder tu tiempo en la medicina y no ir al teatro o algo así? ―Él tomó mi bolso de mi hombro y lo colgó en el suyo.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras él me seguía detrás.

―¿Estás bien? Estabas llorando ―sonaba realmente preocupado.

Me volví hacia él y esbocé una sonrisa sin esfuerzo en mi cara.

―Estoy muy bien. Y me encantaría ir a la carrera contigo este fin de semana.

Parecía sorprendido por mi cambio de tema, pero sus ojos se iluminaron mientras tomaba mi mano.

―¡Está bien! Pero... ya sabes que tienes que llevar una falda muy corta, ¿no? Es una especie de uniforme para las chicas ―bromeó, y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo coqueto.

―Bueno, soy una rebelde, ¿no lo sabías?

Empujamos la puerta, de la mano. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia Sasuke, quien había apoyado su frente en la pared de enfrente. Se dio la vuelta, y noté que el blanco de sus ojos estaba enrojecido. Llevaba las manos metidas en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera negra; respiraba como si acabara de correr un kilómetro. Aparte de eso, no había emoción. No parecía molesto o feliz. Nada.

―Nos vemos, Sasuke ―dijo Kiba a nuestro paso, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar entre él y yo en el salón de clases.

El Uchiha no contestó, sino que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí. Por una vez, no había ira o crueldad en su mirada.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

¿Y llegaría yo a saberlo?

―Hinata.

Me di la vuelta, aturdida por mi celebración, y me encontré con la mirada expectante de mi abuela.

¡Uy! Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Corrí hacia el reproductor de CD y apagué a _Miss Murder de AFI_.

―Lo siento. Ha sido por rutina ―sonreí tímidamente. Después de una práctica donde pude haber corrido al menos una hora más, regrese a casa con energía de sobra. Me había quitado un peso de encima, y me sentía con ganas de celebrarlo.

Había decidido dejar de lado mi tarea ―ya que de todos modos estaba completa esa semana― y forjar un entero en mi alfombra con algunos movimientos de baile horrendos.

―Bueno, dejaste el teléfono abajo. Sakura llamó ―ella me lanzó mi móvil, el cual cogí―. Y casi son las siete. ¿Estás lista para ir a comer? ―La abuela agitó su mano hacia la puerta.

―Por supuesto ―tomé mi chaqueta negra y mis Chucks negras. Me había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta tras bañarme en casa al venir de la práctica.

Después de la intrusión de Sasuke en el vestuario, había optado por ducharme en casa.

―O no. Voy a estar en un minuto. Quiero llamar a Sakura

La abuela asintió y se marchó. La idea de pedir disculpas a Sakura hizo que mi estómago rodase. Ella estaba saliendo con un chico que me trataba mal, y me dolía que hiciese la vista gorda a eso. Sin embargo, también me di cuenta de que ella y Sasuke se utilizaban mutuamente. Con el tiempo, probablemente más temprano que tarde, esta aventura entre ellos terminaría. Mientras ella no formase un equipo con él en tratarme como una mierda, había decidido no darle al azabache lo que quería, una pelea entre mi mejor amiga y yo.

―Hola ―saludé a Sakura tímidamente cuando contestó.

―Hey ―su voz sonó un poco cortante.

Respiré hondo y deje escapar un suspiro.

―Siento haber dicho lo que te he dicho hoy.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos momentos mientras yo andaba nerviosamente a la deriva alrededor de mi habitación.

―Actuaste como una idiota ―murmuró.

Casi me reí. Bueno, al menos me estaba hablando.

―Lo sé. Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotras. Si es lo que quieres, entonces puedo crecer y superarlo.

―Disculpa aceptada ―podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

―Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Me voy a cenar con mi abuela ―de todos modos podía oír de fondo que su madre la llamaba.

―Que se diviertan. Y te quiero, Hinata ―dijo ella con dulzura.

―Yo también te quiero.

Colgamos, y ya me sentí mejor. Gracias a Dios que se arregló. Ahora, si tenía suerte, solo me encontraría pocas veces con Sasuke. Sin embargo, si resultaba que tenía mala suertehabía las salidas en tríos. _Puaj_.

Aun así, todavía tenía un poco de ganas de abofetear a la de cabellos rosas. Pero, al menos, había soltado mi amargura por Sasuke. Si quería estar de rebote con él, era cosa de ella. Estaba cansada de hacer un problema donde no había uno, y para salvarme a mí misma de un poco de estrés, estaba decidida a ocuparme de mis asuntos. Ella sabía lo que sentía, y yo sabía que no traicionaría mi confianza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Prácticamente bailaba por las escaleras, sintiendo que el hipopótamo que había estado sentado en mi pecho había decidido finalmente seguir hacia delante.

―Bueno, parece que estás de buen estado de ánimo ―los ojos de mi abuela siguieron mis movimientos―. ¿Hoy ha estado bien la escuela?

―Sí, en realidad. Fue genial ―hacerle saber a Sasuke lo mucho que me había herido sacaba fuera la frustración.

Ya no me sentía sepultada bajo sus acciones y luchando por mantener una fachada.

―Bueno. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? A juzgar por tus jeans, supongo que _O'Shea_ está fuera ―su tono plano mostró su decepción. _O'Shea_ era su restaurante favorito en nuestra ciudad poco diversa.

―¿Qué hay de _Mario_? ―Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a atarme los zapatos. Me encantaba su pasta con albahaca y aceite de oliva.

Mis padres habían tenido a su primera cita allí.

―Por supuesto. Suena bien ―tomó su bolso, y yo le arrebaté las llaves.

Siempre tenía que conducir a menos que la situación no lo permitiese. Parecía una eternidad llegar a cualquier parte a menos que yo tuviese el control del vehículo.

Afortunadamente, los adultos de mi vida habían sido indulgentes. Mientras ella se detuvo para esponjar su cabello y abrochar el botón de su camisa delante del espejo de la puerta, pase mis brazos a través de mi chaqueta y enganche la correa de mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

―¿Abuela? Mientras estamos fuera, ¿te importa si paseamos por algunos lugares, para que pueda comprobar algunos coches después de la cena? ―Encontrar un automóvil no había estado en mi mente en las últimas semanas, pero la idea se me había incrustado en la mente.

No podía fingir que necesitaba el coche para desplazarme. Después de todo, tenía el Bronco de mi padre. Pero era una idea caliente, deliciosa, y posible. Conseguir un coche propio era como una dosis de control, directo a la vena.

La abuela entrecerró los ojos azules hacia mí a través del espejo.

―¿Tu padre sabe que quieres comprar un coche?

―Sí, pero de todos modos en este momento solo estoy mirando.

―No vas a querer tener un coche en la ciudad de Nueva York, cariño ―afirmó ella, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

―¿Está bien si sólo miramos? Después de todo, podría tener el coche para cuando regrese de vacaciones ―la seguí fuera.

Dando la vuelta para cerrar la casa, ella asintió.

―Claro, no veo nada de malo en mirar.

Después de una noche de necesitada y alegre conversación con mi abuela, llegaba a casa sintiéndome más tranquila de lo que había estado en semanas. Me senté en la cama, leyendo un thriller de Chelsea Caín, cuando escuché ladridos que venían de fuera.

Mis puertas francesas estaban abiertas una grieta, por lo que se podía oír la lluvia. La ligera llovizna que comenzó cuando la abuela y yo llegamos a casa había dado paso a cubos de agua. Giré una de las puertas abiertas, me incliné hacia afuera y escuché.

El sonido del agua se mezclaba con algo más. Eran ladridos. Ladridos constantes, afligidos... y cercanos.

Kurama.

Cuando miré había abajo alrededor del patio de Sasuke, no vi ninguna luz o señal del perro. Toda la casa estaba silenciosa y oscura. Eran más de las once, así que él y su madre debían estar dormidos o se habrían ido a pasar fuera la noche.

Deslizándome en mis Chucks, bajé las escaleras, tomando un momento para comprobar que la luz del dormitorio de mi abuela estuviese apagada. Una vez en la puerta, encendí mi luz del porche y salí a la calle.

¡Mierda! Estaba lloviendo.

¿Cómo se me había olvidado en los tres segundos que me llevo llegar abajo? Volví hacia el porche cubierto. Abrazándome a mí misma, me acerqué a la orilla más cercana de la casa de Sasuke y eche otra mirada. Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de asombro al ver a Kurama lloriqueando y arañando la puerta principal. Estaba empapado, y me di cuenta desde aquí que estaba temblando. Por suerte, tenía un pequeño toldo que le protegía del agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a la tormenta, y corrí a través de nuestros jardines hasta la pequeña escalera de la entrada de Sasuke. Sólo llevaba puestos mi pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta, así que ahora estaba temblando bajo la fría lluvia que salpicaba en mis piernas y brazos desnudos.

―Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―Me agaché para acariciar su cabeza, y lamió mi mano con entusiasmo―. ¿Dónde está Sasuke, eh?

Un temblor derribó mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis hombros se contrajesen. La última cosa que quería hacer era llamar a la puerta del idiota, pero no había forma de coger a Kurama y llevarlo a casa conmigo. Sasuke probablemente me acusaría de tratar de robarme su mascota.

El animal era una víctima colateral de Sasuke y mis consecuencias. Por mucho que me encantase el perro, lo justo era que estuviese con Sasuke. Algunas cosas habían sido así después de su regreso de aquel verano de distancia. Uno de nuestros lugares favoritos era un estanque de peces en el parque. Cuando Sasuke y yo dejamos de ser amigos, dejó de ir allí. Tenía el estanque. Él se quedó al perro.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Señora Uchiha? ―llamé mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

La lluvia golpeaba en el suelo, dando sensación de inundación a nuestra calle. El viento aullaba forzando la lluvia hacia los lados, que empapaba mis zapatos y pantorrillas, incluso bajo el toldo. Dudaba que alguien pudiese oírme gritar con el ruido, por lo que llame a la puerta y toqué el timbre dos veces más. La casa permaneció oscura y silenciosa.

―Bueno, Kurama. Es posible que te vengas conmigo a casa ―el pequeño ladró de nuevo, claramente infeliz de estar afuera.

Antes de alejarme, me agarré a la manija de la puerta y me volví. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. ¿No estaba cerrada con llave? Raro.

Kurama se precipitó dentro, empujando la puerta completamente abierta. Sus garras hacían eco por el pasillo contra los pisos de madera. Había ido a la cocina, probablemente por su plato de comida.

Di un paso vacilante hacia el vestíbulo.

―¿Hola? ―La casa estaba casi en tono negro a excepción de las farolas que arrojaban un brillo opaco a través de las ventanas―. ¿Sra. Uchiha? ¿Sasuke? ―Miré a mi alrededor y sentí un escalofrío bajar por mis brazos.

Algo no estaba bien.

La casa parecía casi muerta. No había relojes marcando, no había zumbido de la pecera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí había peces, pero una casa ocupada hace algún tipo de ruido, incluso en medio de la noche.

El perro ladró, y yo di un paso hacia la cocina, pero me detuve cuando escuché un crujido bajo mi zapato. Tomando una mirada más de cerca, después de ajustar mi vista a la oscuridad, me di cuenta de vidrio roto o... tal vez era cerámica, en el suelo. Analicé la zona y note el desorden en el que no me había fijado cuando había entrado. Las sillas estaban volcadas, una lámpara rota, y cojines del sofá tirados alrededor de la sala de estar. Incluso las fotografías enmarcadas en la pared junto a la escalera estaban hechas añicos.

¡Sasuke! Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mis oídos. ¿Qué había pasado? Kurama continuó ladrando, de forma más persistente en esta ocasión. Corrí por el pasillo hasta la cocina. El perro estaba allí, mirando por la puerta abierta de atrás, gimiendo y moviendo la cola.

Al mirar a través de la puerta, pude ver sentado a Sasuke en el escalón más alto que conduce al patio trasero. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y se encontraba empapado. El agua corría por su espalda desnuda y su cabello le se pegaba a la cabeza.

―¿Sasuke? ―Grité dando un paso al marco de la puerta.

Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para verme con el rabillo del ojo, el cual estaba casi completamente cubierto por su cabello. Sin reconocerme, se dio la vuelta y levantó una botella de licor a los labios. _Jack Daniels_. Directamente.

Mi primer pensamiento fue marcharme. Estaba a salvo. El perro estaba a salvo. Lo que estaba haciendo no era asunto mío. Pero mis pies no se movían. La casa había sido destruida, y Sasuke estaba bebiendo solo.

―¿Sasuke? ―Salí, agradecida por la cubierta sobre la puerta de atrás―. El perro estaba ladrando afuera. Toqué el timbre. ¿No lo oías? ―Supongo que sentí la necesidad de explicar mi presencia en su casa.

Al ver que no respondía, bajé las escaleras hacia él. La lluvia caía sobre mí, empapando el cabello y la ropa. Mis músculos se tensaron con la urgencia de volver a entrar, pero, por alguna razón, me quede donde estaba. La cabeza de Sasuke estaba a nivel, pero sus ojos estaban abatidos. Sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, y la botella medio vacía estaba asegurada en la mano izquierda, donde giraba hacia atrás y adelante entre los dedos.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Podrías responder? ―Le grité―. La casa está destrozada.

_No es asunto mío. Solo vete_.

Sasuke se relamió los labios. Lo vi alzar los ojos.

―El perro se escapó ―murmuró de manera casual.

Su voz era tranquila. Aturdida por una respuesta tan críptica, casi me eché a reír.

―¿Así que tuviste una rabieta? ¿Tu madre sabe que lo que hiciste a la casa? ―Su frente se arrugó, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

―¿Qué te importa? No soy nada, ¿verdad? ¿Un perdedor? Mis padres me odian. ¿No eran esas tus palabras?

Por un momento, cerré los ojos, sintiéndome culpable otra vez.

―Sasuke, nunca debería haber dicho esas cosas. No importa lo que hayas…

―No te disculpes ―interrumpió él. Balanceándose mientras se levantaba, adoptando su tono habitual―. El servilismo te hace parecer patética.

¡Cabrón!

―No estoy arrastrándome ―espeté mientras lo seguía a la casa―. Puedo admitir que la jodí.

Me puse de pie en el umbral, mientras que él dejaba la botella en la mesa de la cocina y tomaba un paño de la encimera. Caminando hacia Kurama, que estaba acurrucado debajo de una silla, envolvió la tela alrededor del perro y poco a poco le secó. Continuó ignorándome, pero no podía irme hasta que hubiese soltado lo que tenía que decir.

―Lo siento si te hice daño, y no volverá a ocurrir ―_no_, me dije, _no tengo necesidad de estar aquí_.

Pero no me detuve ahí. Mi mirada se posó en la botella que aún contenía licor. Su madre era una alcohólica en recuperación, y loas bebidas fuertes podían ser peligrosas en grandes cantidades. Por el aspecto de la casa, él no estaba en control de sus facultades.

Cogiendo la botella de la mesa, me acerqué al fregadero y empecé a verter su contenido por el desagüe.

―Y tampoco voy a dejar que te hagas daño.

―¡Hija de puta! ―agité la botella con nerviosismo cuando oí sus rápidos pasos detrás de mí.

Sasuke intento arrebatarme el envase, el cual estaba a unos pocos segundos de estar vacío, pero me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él.

―Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Déjalo ―gruñó.

Su aliento cayó en mi cara, oliendo a whisky y a lluvia, y sus ojos salvajes hicieron que mis brazos se debilitasen. Casi suelto la botella, abrumada por la fuerza que utilizaba para conseguirla. Cuando él tiró, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió.

Me había acostumbrado a caminar en torno a un Sasuke tranquilo y sereno, pero él estaba desesperado e imprudente. Debería estar asustada; pero quería esta confrontación con Sasuke. Estaba deseosa de ella. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad mientras tratábamos de conseguir la botella lejos uno del otro, pero nadie iba a abandonar la puja. Sus brazos se encontraban flexionados con la lucha, y yo sentía que la botella empezaba a deslizarse de los dedos. Sabía que iba a perder.

―¡Basta! ―lloré. ¿La maldita botella era tan importante?

_¡__Contrólate, idiota!_ Era evidente que él había perdido el control, y yo necesitaba sacarlo de esto.

Dejé que se llevara la botella y le di una bofetada en la cara. Su cabeza giró a un lado con el impacto, y me picó la mano. Nunca le había pegado. Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños y jugábamos.

Aturdido y furioso, el Uchiha dejó la botella en el suelo, olvidándola, y volvió sus ojos viciosos a mí. Me quedé sin aliento cuando me levanto por mi cintura y me sentó sobre el borde del fregadero mediante un golpe. Antes de darme cuenta, él me había bloqueado las muñecas por detrás de mi espalda y colocado su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Me arrastró contra él y quedé atrapada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, desesperado por aire.

_Oh, Dios_.

―¡Déjame ir! ―grité.

Mi cuerpo estaba constreñido entre sus brazos en la parte de atrás y su torso en la parte delantera. El agarre era estrecho, suficiente para mantenerme quieta pero no como para hacerme daño. Intentaba moverme y girarme para liberarme, pero sólo me sacudía contra él.

―Sasuke, déjame ir ―intenté que mi voz sonase contundente, pero con la lucha, mi fuerza se había reducido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; nuestros rostros a menos de un centímetro de distancia el uno del otro. Pasé un buen rato mientras me abrazaba, tratando de mirar hacia abajo.

Pero no funcionó.

Una vez que mi mirada se encontró con la suya, fue imposible apartar la vista. Sus ojos eran como la portada de un libro que daba un resumen, pero no toda la historia. Y quería saber la historia.

Incluso con el licor en su aliento, olía increíble. Como una especie de gel de baño en el que quería envolverme para siempre. Mis muslos estaban fríos donde sus pantalones mojados se frotaban, pero el resto de mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. El calor se derramó en los poros de mi cuello, y una gota de sudor se deslizó entre mis pechos donde él me tocaba. Mareos empañaban mi cabeza con la presión que había entre mis piernas.

Nuestra respiración emparejada, y su expresión ya no era de enfado.

Habló con voz temblorosa, casi con tristeza.

―Me jodiste hoy.

Supuse que se refería al monólogo.

―Bien ―le espeté.

Él me sacudió de nuevo.

―¿Tú querías hacerme daño? Te hace sentir bien, ¿no?

¿Se refería a mí o a él?

Yo incluso traté de mantenerme serena, pero mi cuerpo cosquilleaba en todas partes. Su olor estaba a mi alrededor mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca. Cuando lo sentí endurecerse entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos, con miedo porque yo ya no estaba luchando.

Respirando hondo, abrí los ojos y lo mire con valentía; mi pulso latiendo en los oídos.

_Él no es nada para mí. Nada._

―No, no me meto en eso ―le respondí con calma―. No siento nada. No eres nada para mí.

Él se estremeció.

―No digas eso.

El calor de su boca flotaba a mi alrededor mientras yo me inclinaba.

―Nada ―repetí apenas en un susurro―. Ahora, ¡fuera…!

Su boca cayó sobre la mía, ahogando mi protesta. Sus labios me devoraron, fuerte y rápido, como si estuviera siendo comida viva. Su lengua se metió en mi boca, y me dejé hacer, necesitando sentir todo de él. La sensación pulsante en mi interior se acrecentó, y envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Traté de pensar, pero no pude. No quería hacerlo. Todos los años que habíamos estado separados eran llenados por este momento. Soltó mis brazos, enroscando una mano por el cabello y la otra agarrando el trasero. Tiró mis caderas contra él. Succionó mi labio inferior y luego dirigió su atención a la mandíbula y al cuello, entre besos frenéticos. Una legión de mariposas saltaban en mi estómago. Gemí.

Y le devolví el beso.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Le estaba besando de nuevo!

―Sasuke ―dije con voz entrecortada. Él debía parar. Debíamos parar. Pero me olvidé de eso.

Estaba perdida.

Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y agarré su cabello mojado, sujetándolo, mientras chupaba mi cuello. Su mano izquierda se deslizo por mi muslo, y llevó sus labios a los míos una vez más. La presión iba aumentando mientras apretaba nuestros centros juntos. Él soltó un gruñido, y yo no quería que se detuviera.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear debajo de mi oreja, imágenes de él y Sakura ayer en el salón pasaron por mi mente.

Eso fue lo que sintió ella.

Todo volvió de golpe.

Él me hacía daño.

Él me odiaba.

―Sasuke, detente ―mi tono estaba destinado a ser más fuerte, pero sólo sonaba desesperado.

Él me ignoró mientras besaba y mordía suavemente mi hombro, mientras que su mano se movía debajo de mi camisa.

―Sasuke! Te he dicho que te detengas ―poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho, le aparté.

Retrocedió unos pasos, respirando con dificultad y mirándome como a un animal. Demasiado lejos.

Salté de la repisa del fregadero, casi corriendo de la cocina y de la casa. Sentía como vapor saliendo de mi piel mientras la lluvia fresca me golpeaba los brazos y las piernas. El corazón me latía casi fuera de mi pecho cuando llegué a mi porche.

¿Qué estás haciendo?, me grité a mí misma. Un dolor hueco se instaló en mi estómago, y un vacío horrible se instalaba en mi corazón. Dejé que me besara. Y había hecho lo mismo con él.

Traté de recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que esto suceda? ¡Era como si no hubiese tenido control! Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo era una locura, pero la sensación de sentirle me hizo olvidar todo. Incluso ahora, mi cuerpo todavía lo anhelaba, y odiaba eso. La vergüenza me quemaba la piel en los lugares en los que me había tocado.

Sasuke siempre calculaba sus movimientos. ¿Había planeado esto? Esto era lo más bajo a lo que pensé que iría alguna vez. Probablemente estaba allí riéndose de mí en este momento, sabiendo que había pisoteado mi orgullo.

Mil preguntas llenaron mi cabeza, pero las rechacé. No. Una cosa era cierta: Sasuke no era de fiar.

Eso no sucedería de nuevo.

Fui corriendo de una clase a otra al día siguiente. Tenía el corazón en la garganta ―sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría encontrarme con Sasuke―, así que mantuve mis ojos al frente.

Durante la clase de francés fue casi imposible dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Sus manos, sus labios, su… No. No iba a ir ahí.

Me había gustado. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero, ¿por qué me beso, sino para probar que podía hacerlo? ¡¿Y por qué diablos lo había permitido?! Había decidido tratarlo como un borracho movimiento por su parte, y una crisis emocional por la mía.

Mientras me dirigía a almorzar, metí a toda prisa mis libros en el casillero y giré rápidamente la esquina en dirección a la cafetería.

El aire salió de mis pulmones y tropecé hacia el suelo.

¿Qué...?

Me estremecí con dolor en el trasero por la caída al suelo en baldosas frías, e intenté alejarme de lo que había perturbado mí equilibrio. Algo me había obstruído mis pies. Mirando hacia arriba, tomé aire y sentí una calidez revoloteando en mi estómago al ver a Sasuke cernirse sobre mí.

Mierda. Debía de haberme chocado justo con él. Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de evitarlo como a la peste. Lo miré boquiabierta, con cara de embobada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de lo asombrosa que se veía en su camiseta.

Al verme completamente en el suelo, debería haberme dado una sonrisa de suficiencia o haber fruncido el ceño. Me sonrojé de vergüenza, sabiendo lo estúpida que debía parecer. Pero no obtuve nada de él. Nada malo. Se acercó a mí y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba... ayudándome a levantarme?

Levantó su mano, de largos dedos, con la palma hacía arriba, para mí. _Wow_. Tal vez ese beso no fue algo malo. Tal vez se sería el Sasuke de antaño. Mis dedos temblaron, ansiosos por sentir su piel. Y luego arqueó una ceja, como si le molestase tener que esperarme.

Fruncí el ceño ante su acostumbrada actitud altanera.

Tomé su mano y me incorporé. Sacudí el pantalón y él sigió su camino. Mientras mi cuerpo definitivamente reaccionó de forma positiva a él pero mi cerebro practicaba una política de tolerancia cero... a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews :3 También a los que _followean y favean_ la histoira. Especiales agradecimientos a Lupi182, anto B, kotomi (gracias por estar siempre; amo a Naruto-kun), natimo, betty, PinnTAgram y Guest.

¡Un beso a todos! Y mucha suerte si rinden materias (;

25/02/2014


	10. X

**Capítulo**

**X**

Kiba y yo quedamos el viernes por la noche después del partido. Quise mantener nuestra cita, a pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos días intentando no pensar en cierta persona. No había nada entre Sasuke y yo, y no había razón para cancelar una cita con un todavía-no-novio sólo porque besé a otro hombre, aunque me sintiese un poco culpable por ello.

Kiba era fácil. Y yo necesitaba lo fácil. Me lo merecía. Sólo tenía que mantener mi cuerpo bajo control.

_Jodidas hormonas_.

―Así que quería preguntarte algo ―el Inuzuka parecía entretenido, pero tímido mientras terminábamos nuestra pizza.

Él agitó su dedo hacia mí y le sacó su tarjeta de crédito a la camarera cuando pasó por allí.

―Estoy escuchando.

―Hablaste de este chico del que tu personaje era amigo en el monólogo. Eran cercanos, y luego él se volvió en su contra. ¿Dijiste que conducía un Mustang?

Asentí, preguntándome a dónde iba con esto.

―Sasuke Uchiha conduce un Boss 302. Un Mustang Boss 302 ―señaló.

El sudor estalló en mi frente, pero asentí otra vez. Sabía a lo que quería llegar, pero no hallaría ninguna respuesta si era eso lo que estaba esperando. Ya era bastante malo que hubiese besado a Sasuke, a espaldas de Sakura, pero él y yo sólo habíamos tenido eso, un beso. Y eso es todo lo que habría. No iba a explicarle a Kiba algo que ni siquiera yo entendía.

―¿Y? ―él puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose.

―¿Y cuál es la pregunta? ―tenía la esperanza de que ser evasiva saliera bien, y que él volvería a su línea de preguntas.

Mirando hacia un lado y luego de nuevo a mí, se rió entre dientes.

―Noté como te dio toda su atención durante el monologo. ¿Tú y Sasuke Uchiha fueron amigos? ―sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban interesados.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―jugar duro para conseguirlo estaba resultando fácil.

Parecía como si él estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa, pero apretó sus labios.

―¿El monologo iba sobre él? ―incliné mi cabeza―. Pensaba que se suponía que los monólogos trataban sobre un libro o una película. ¿De qué libro o película viene el tuyo?

―Todo estará en mi ensayo ―le susurré cuando la camarera trajo la tarjeta de Kiba y el recibo―. Pero... Sasuke no es nada para mí, para que lo sepas.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en las esquina, creí que estaba satisfecho con lo que le había dado. Tomó mi mano, me llevó fuera del restaurante y hasta su coche. Por desgracia, él conducía, por lo que me abrió la puerta para que me deslizase dentro.

―Nunca has estado en el Loop, ¿verdad?

―No ―até mi cinturón y empujé mi falda a rayas blancas y negras hasta los muslos como pude. Las tres hebillas plateadas sobre el muslo derecho brillaron a la luz de la farola tras la ventana.

―Bueno, vas a amarlo. Y van a amarte ―su mirada se deslizó a mi pecho antes de que desviase rápidamente la mirada.

De repente, me hubiera gustado haber llevado una buena camiseta. Mi top blanco era, por suerte, un poco menos revelador debajo de mi corta chaqueta militar, pero aun así me sentí expuesta. La necesidad de taparme me molestaba. Quería estar guapa para Kiba esta noche, ¿no? O tal vez no era en Kiba en quien estaba pensando cuando me vestí.

―¿Me van a amar? ¿Por qué es eso? ―pregunté.

―Porque te ves bien ―sacudió la cabeza y encendió el motor.

Las palabras de Sakura volvieron para atormentarme. _Bueno, yo, por mi parte, ¡estoy muy emocionado de ver la expresión de su cara cuando te vea!_ Mis manos se cerraron en puños, y me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Mierda.

El Loop se encontraba en la granja del señor Han, fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Su hijo, Roshi, que se graduó hace dos décadas, comenzó una carrera por semana alrededor de la laguna que había en las instalaciones. Con el tiempo, Roshi tomó el control de la granja y aún permitía las carreras que tenían lugar en la propiedad, a pesar de que él rara vez asistía. Si recibía la comisión cobrada por pasar a través de la puerta, todo el mundo podía hacer sus apuestas y divertirse sin ningún tipo de intrusión.

Viajamos por un sucio y largo camino de tierra que conducía a la finca. Normalmente, la granja estaría completamente a oscuras a esta hora de la noche, pero con el tráfico que venía hacia ella, estaba iluminada como un crucero en sábado.

―Voy a estacionar aquí. No te importa caminar un poco, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Kiba.

Coches se alineaban a los lados de la carretera, y ya que estábamos cerca de la hora de la carrera, el estacionamiento era escaso.

―Aquí está bien ―mis dedos se estremecieron con la anticipación en el aire.

Salté fuera de su Escalada, inmediatamente agradecida por los Chucks que llevaba. No era muy elegante, con la falda, pero no era una chica de tacones. El camino de tierra tenía baches y charcos, junto con pequeños guijarros.

―Aquí, toma mi mano ―Kiba salió por la parte delantera, yendo a mi encuentro. Él me hizo parar e hizo un gesto hacia el coche―. ¿Quieres dejar tu bolso en el maletero?

―No, podría necesitar mí teléfono. Estoy bien ―puse mi dedo pulgar detrás de la correa de mi bolso, que tenía dos de mis tres líneas de vida―. Vamos ―gorjeé, y comencé a caminar a paso ligero.

Delante de nosotros, la pista se dividía a izquierda y derecha. Justo enfrente estaba el estanque. El olor del escape ya llenaba mi nariz. Mis ojos hambrientos barrían la escena, y vi los faros de los coches estacionados a lo largo de los bordes, mirando hacia el interior, iluminando la pista.

Afortunadamente para la familia de Roshi, el estanque no era visible a la vista del ojo desde la casa principal. La mayoría de las veces, la gente iba y venía sin ninguna perturbación a la familia.

Dado que la mayoría del actual cuerpo de policía se graduó en la misma época que los dueños, el Loop era visto como un tesoro local más que como una molestia. Ya que las carreras eran tan ilegales como permitir a la gente usar su propiedad para ello, cualquier persona lesionada no podía tirar a Roshi debajo del autobús sin tirarse a sí mismos también. Todo era muy cómodo y ordenado.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la pista, Kiba me guió a la derecha, en dirección a lo que parecía ser la línea de salida. Había dos coches ya estacionados uno al lado del otro, y personas aplastadas por la escena como moléculas muy juntas. Uno de los coches era el de Suigetsu, un GTO y el otro era una moderno modelo de Camaro. _Naruto_.

―¡Hinata!

Me di la vuelta para reconocer el grito y vi a Sakura marchando hacia mí. Ella cayó sobre mi cuerpo, intentando darme un abrazo, y yo me tambaleé tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

―¡_Whoa_! ―exclamé―. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos la una a la otra, ¿verdad? ―riéndose de su evidente entusiasmo inducido por la cerveza, nos enderecé a ambas.

Habíamos hecho las paces, pero ahora me sentía incómoda por haberme besuqueado con Sasuke, y su relación todavía me molestaba. Aspiré a mantener mi promesa de sólo preocuparme por mis asuntos, pero había una distancia entre nosotras que no estaba allí antes, y no estaba segura de cómo volver a lo que solíamos tener.

Tal vez la miraba de manera diferente, o tal vez nuestra conversación no era tan fácil, pero sabía que algo había cambiado.

Kiba levantó el dedo y gesticuló "un minuto" con la boca antes de acercarse a hablar con un chico de nuestra clase.

―¿Ese es el Camaro de Naruto? ―agité mi cabeza hacia la línea de salida donde se encontraba la máquina roja tenaz.

La simetría de su vehículo cabría en cualquier multitud o en cualquier carretera. Era un asunto difícil no respetar a un Camaro. Y los neumáticos eran tan grandes que parecían iban a ayudar a que el coche flotara esa noche.

―Sí ―dijo ella, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

―¿Él está corriendo contra Suigetsu?

Lo que Suigetsu le podría hacer a Naruto sería considerado una tragedia shakesperiana. A pesar de que nunca había visto correr a Suigetsu, había oído hablar de él. No era tan sucio como imprudente pero asustaba como la peste a los otros conductores.

―Al parecer ―respondió ella.

―Pensé que habías dicho que Sasuke iba a vengarte ―puse mi mano sobre mi pecho e hice batear mis pestañas.

―Oh, cállate ―lo dijo Sakura con una fingida irritabilidad y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza―. Ese era el plan, pero Sasori regresó de la universidad para el fin de semana y quería correr contra Sasuke. Así que ya sabes... ―su voz se apagó.

El mejor tenía que correr con el mejor, supongo. Empecé a inquietarme ante la mención de Akatsuna no Sasori. Él era un idiota de primera clase y trataba a todos por igual. Como la mierda. No importa si eras hombre, mujer o niño. Se comportaba como si todo el mundo estuviera por debajo de él, y no tenía ningún sentido de la ética. O así lo veía yo.

―¿Dónde está Sasuke? ―Repentinamente incómoda ante la idea de su carrera con Sasori, examiné la multitud en busca de su cabello azabache.

―Más allá con Suigetsu, dándole una charla ―Sakura engulló su cerveza, y por la forma en que se balanceaba sobre sus pies, me di cuenta de que estaba inquieta.

―Estoy seguro de que Suigetsu no va a hacer nada estúpido. Él no quiere echar a perder su coche. Naruto va a estar bien ―le aseguré.

―No me podría importar menos ―sus ojos miraban cualquier cosa menos a mí.

_Sí, claro_.

Sobresaltándome por el estruendoso rugido de un motor, sacudí mi cabeza hacia la línea de salida y me puse de puntillas para mirar por un hueco entre la multitud. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de Suigetsu, hablando con el conductor oculto. El cabello le caía en los ojos y una sonrisa fácil cruzaba sus labios. La forma en que su cara se elevaba con la sonrisa radiante...

Oh, alguien estaba tocando unos tambores de acero en mi estómago. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan cursi. Era inaceptable sentirme afectada por Sasuke, de entre todas las personas. Estaba aquí con Kiba, y _él también es muy guapo_, me dije.

―Oye ―el Inuzuka regresó y puso un brazo alrededor de mí.

Su cuerpo junto al mío me calentó. Olía a colonia. Casi rogué por que las mariposas o lo que sea que echara raíces en mi estómago, pero nunca llegó. Tenerlo cerca o tener sus ojos en mí simplemente no me afectaba como debería. Maldición.

―Oye ―le contesté―. ¿Deberíamos movernos para obtener una mejor vista?

―A ti realmente te gusta esto, ¿no es así? ―me miró, con una expresión divertida jugando en su rostro.

―¿Autos? ¿Chicas sensuales? Sí ―entrecerré mis cejas en una expresión "_duh_".

―Vengan por aquí ―Sakura hizo un gesto hacia la derecha―. Sasuke está estacionado justo al lado de la pista. Podemos ver desde allí ―

Ella estaba aquí con el Uchiha. Casi me había olvidado. Por supuesto que ella querría ver la acción con él.

¿Y por qué no? Yo estaba harta de nuestras tonterías, y si él podía ignorarme durante los últimos dos días, entonces yo podría hacer lo mismo.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud mientras todos tomaban sus posiciones. Sasuke ya estaba apoyado en el capó de su coche negro. Con una pierna apoyada en el parachoques, jugueteaba con algo en la mano. El botón inferior de su saco estaba desabrochado y revelaba una camisa blanca. Tanto él como el coche parecían enfadados.

―Hola, tú ―Sakura caminó hacia él y se inclinó en su contra.

―Hola a ti ―él le sonrió con la boca cerrada, antes de mirarme; su sonrisa se desvaneció antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan sobre Kiba.

―Oye, hombre ―Kiba lo saludó.

―Oye, ¿cómo te va? ―preguntó el azabache amablemente, pero miró hacia otro lado demasiado pronto.

Kiba debió darse cuenta de la pregunta retórica, porque no respondió. Me quedé allí de pie, tratando de parecer desinteresada, de mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a Sasuke.

Sudé frío cuando las imágenes de nuestros cuerpos envueltos el uno alrededor del otro la otra noche pasaron por mi cabeza. Me abaniqué ligeramente con la solapa de mi chaqueta. El ambiente extraño en el aire me hizo contemplar quién necesitaba ser eliminado de esta ecuación para que fuera más cómodo: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, o yo.

Sakura fue quien rompió el silencio.

―Y Sasuke, esta es Hinata Hyuga. Di "hola" ―bromeó ella mientras que él deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Mi respiración se enganchó. Sasuke me miró con ojos entornados, y memorizó mi atuendo, sólo asintiendo con la barbilla hacia mí antes de volver su atención a la línea de salida. Hice rodar mis ojos.

―¡Y estamos listos! ―Killer Bee era el Maestro de la Carrera; llamó a las personas para despejar la pista.

Mis ojos se clavaron en todo el dinero que se movía de mano en mano mientras las personas hacían sus apuestas. El rugido de los motores vibró bajo mis pies, y envió escalofríos por mis piernas. Maldita sea, deseaba estar corriendo. Odiaba ser un espectador, pero aún me sentía inquieta por la anticipación.

Una mujer en una falda corta a cuadros y una pequeña camisola roja tomó posición frente a los coches, y levantó las manos en el aire.

―¿Preparados? ―gritó, los motores aceleraron, provocando gritos de entusiasmo entre la multitud―. ¿Listos? ―levantó los brazos hacia arriba―. ¡Fuera!

Salté hasta colocarme de puntillas de nuevo para ver las cubiertas de los neumáticos levantando polvo mientras luchaban por ponerse en marcha. Me balanceé un poco arriba y abajo con la emoción, y no pude contener mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los coches pasaron junto a nosotros como un relámpago, enviando una ráfaga de viento hacia mi rostro y un incesante golpeteo en mi pecho.

―¡Mierda! ―oí decir detrás de mí y me volví para ver a Sakura limpiándose la camisa―. Derramé cerveza ―murmuró.

Vi a Sasuke unos metros detrás de ella, todavía apoyado en su coche, ni siquiera viendo la carrera. Su atención estaba centrada en mí por completo, con algo familiar en su expresión.

En ese momento, la carrera, Kiba, y Sakura ni siquiera existían. Un pequeño gemido apenas logró salir de mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Él me estaba dando la misma mirada que me dio la noche del miércoles justo antes de que me besara, y yo sabía que no había imaginado nada. Eran ira y deseo mezclados juntos para crear algo lo suficientemente caliente para que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Por la forma en que él me había estado ignorando ayer y hoy, apenas dedicándome alguna mirada, había empezado a preguntarme si todo habría sido un sueño de mi parte.

Pero no.

Respirando hondo, y alejando con dificultad mis ojos, me quité la chaqueta y se la tiré a Sakura.

―Ponte esto.

―Gracias ―sostuvo el vaso en una mano y se metió en la chaqueta con la otra.

Echándole otro vistazo al Ushiha, me di cuenta de que su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras sus ojos escupían fuego. El deseo se había esfumado por completo. Su mirada estaba en Kiba ahora. Una vez más, quise cubrirme inmediatamente.

Estaba aquí por la carrera, me recordé a mí misma y me volví hacia la pista. O Suigetsu estaba drásticamente alejado de Naruto, o Naruto se encontraba a una distancia ridícula detrás de Suigetsu.

Después de un minuto, la multitud comenzó a reírse cuando se dieron cuenta de que el de pelo blanco estaba jugando con su oponente. No era de extrañar que Sasuke no estuviera mirando. Sabía que sería una victoria fácil. No es que el Camaro del Uzumaki no fuera digno, pero Suigetsu era más experimentado y había hecho un infierno de acondicionamiento en su coche.

En la última vuelta, el Hozuki se adelantó por última vez y cruzó la línea de llegada con el sonido de aplausos y vitoreos. La gente se apresuró hasta su coche, y Suigetsu surgió con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro presumido. Una chica le agarró de su camiseta gris y le metió la lengua en su boca. _¡Asco!_

Naruto lentamente bajó de su automóvil e inmediatamente miró a Sakura quien, me di cuenta, estaba descaradamente envuelta alrededor de Sasuke nuevamente. Mi pierna se convulsionó con ganas de patear algo cuando lo vi enterrar la cabeza en su cuello. Ella se rió de placer, obviamente, actuando.

―Sasuke es el siguiente ―Kiba se frotó la mandíbula―. Sasori es impresionante. Espero no haber apostado por la persona equivocada.

Sinceramente, yo no sé por quién apostaría si estuviera interesada en colocar dinero por cualquier imbécil.

―¡Todo el mundo despeje el camino!

Salté. El Maestro de la Carrera estaba empezando el próximo evento.

―Uchiha y Akatsuna, traigan sus culos a la línea de partida.

Y de repente, estuve nerviosa por esa pareja.

Kiba y yo nos movimos hacia la multitud para que Sasuke pudiera posicionar su auto. Sakura se acercó a nosotros pero, por alguna razón, no podía mirarla. Cuando el azabache se subió y encendió el motor, las chicas alrededor empezaron a saltar y chillar. Aceleró el motor varias veces para mantener animada a la multitud con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

El Boss 302 se detuvo en la pista, y noté que me sentía casi como si estuviera dejándome atrás. Sasuke y yo habíamos soñado con estar aquí, juntos en la carrera, y ahora lo veía cumplir el sueño desde afuera. Lo estaba viviendo sin mí, y odiaba eso.

Sasori ya había puesto en marcha su Pontiac Trans Am. A pesar de que su auto se consideraba antiguo en comparación con el de Sasuke, tenía de hecho mucha oportunidad de ganar. La cantidad de trabajo y cosas que Sasori había añadido a su vehículo lo hacía una máquina formidable. Desafortunadamente, él no se basaba simplemente en sus habilidades como mecánico para ganar. Había habido muchos heridos por aquí cuando corría en la escuela secundaria.

―¡Muy bien! ―gritó Killer Bee―. Despejen la pista para el evento principal de la noche.

Según Sakura, el Loop sólo tenía unas cuantas carreras por semana durante tres meses, así que esta era una noche de sólo dos carreras.

Vi a Sasuke cuando tomaba algo en su mano para colgarlo en el espejo retrovisor. No pude vislumbrar bien de qué se trataba, sólo que era abultado y parecía un collar.

La misma chica que marcó la salida de Suigetsu y Naruto se paró delante de los automóviles, sacudiendo su trasero mientras caminaba delante de los faros. El olor a combustible y neumáticos impregnaba el aire, mientras que el rugido de los motores vibraba por mis piernas. Sasuke miraba fijo al frente con expresión de piedra, esperando la señal.

―¿Preparados? ―preguntó la Pequeña-Señorita-Mírame―. ¿En sus marcas? ―los motores rugieron―. ¡Fuera!

Sus brazos cayeron con fuerza a los lados, y los autos se dispararon a sus lados, levantando polvo y pequeñas rocas a su paso. Me lancé a la pista con la avalancha de gente para ver desde atrás, sintiendo más miedo que emoción.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba preocupada. Sasori era capaz de hacer algo sombrío para herir a Sasuke; incluso después de todo, no quería verlo sufrir.

Las luces traseras de los coches se hicieron más pequeñas cuanto más cerca estaban de llegar a la primera curva. Eran cuatro en total. Aquí era donde dónde cualquier pista sería mejor que el Loop. Las calles eran pequeñas y estos autos, grandes. Las curvas un infierno. Es por eso que no había coches estacionados en medio.

Sasuke redujo la velocidad al acercarse a la curva, dejando que el pelirrojo tomara la delantera. Sasori tenía que ganar o lo mataría. Ambos autos se deslizaron por el camino, levantando una densa nube de polvo en el aire para deleite de los espectadores que gritaban sin cesar.

Acelerando, Sasuke alcanzó a Sasori y quedaron cabeza a cabeza. _Vamos, vamos_. Junté las palmas de las manos contra el pecho, con los dedos entrelazados tan fuerte que mi piel estaba estirada. Me fui girando a medida que la carrera avanzaba, viendo cómo Sasuke se retiraba en cada curva con paciencia, dejando que su oponente tomara las curvas primero.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi estómago tensabadebido al nerviosismo. Casi en la última curva, Sasuke retrocedió otra vez detrás de Sasori, pero no redujo la velocidad. Cuando el pelirrojo tomó la curva, patinó más hacia el borde permitiendo que Sasuke tomara el interior. Ambos autos se recuperaron y siguieron codo a codo mientras se acercaban a la línea de meta.

Los autos estuvieron tan cerca que no pude distinguir quién ganó. Cuando ambos desaceleraron hasta detenerse, todos corrieron en un lío de empujones y gritos. Nadie parecía saber quién había vencido.

Giré mi cuello alrededor, buscando al Maestro de Carreras. Parecía estar deliberando con un par de otras personas, probablemente tratando de llegar a una decisión.

―Entonces, ¿viste quién ganó? ―preguntó Sakura, viéndose confundida mientras íbamos hacia los autos.

―No, ¿y tú?

Negó.

―¡Allí están! ―Kiba se acercó a mi lado y tomó mi mano―. Supongo que no están seguros quién ganó. Qué impresionante carrera, ¿eh?

―Pregúntale a mis uñas.

―Vamos. Vamos a ver a Sasuke ―la de pelo rosado me agarró la otra mano y los tres caminamos hasta la pista.

Al acercarnos a los autos, me di cuenta de que los conductores estaban enfrentándose entre los vehículos. Sus bocas estaban apretadas, y estaban demasiado cerca. Parecían estar a punto de convertir el evento en una pelea.

Cuando estuvimos más cerca, escuché lo que decían.

―¡Estabas metiéndote en mi carril! ―protestó el pelirrojo―. O tal vez simplemente no sabes cómo manejar tu auto.

―No hay carriles en la pista ―se rió Sasuke―. Y no vamos a hablar de quién no sabe manejar.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

―Te diré algo, princesa. ¡Cuando regreses de que te hayan crecido tus bolas y corras sin ruedas de entrenamiento, entonces serás lo suficientemente hombre para correr!

―¿Lo suficiente hombre? ―Sasuke frunció el ceño como si eso fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás hubiera escuchad; extendió las manos a los lados, las palmas hacia arriba―. Lo suficientemente hombre ―repitió con el sarcasmo tiñiendo sus palabras.

La pelirroja de la fiesta de Sasuke, Karin, se acercó y se pegó a él como una serpiente. Acarició su mejilla con una mano y le agarró el culo con la otra. Hundiendo la lengua en su boca, le dio un beso lento y profundo, poniendo todo su cuerpo en ello. La maldita multitud no podía gritar más alto. El calor salió disparado de mi nariz, orejas y ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

¡Él me había besado de esa manera hacían sólo dos días!

_Que se joda_.

Miré por encima de Sakura, cuyas cejas se elevaron con sorpresa.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté.

¿Realmente importaba? Probablemente no, pero al menos era una distracción.

―Malditamente fantástica ―espetó―. Naruto acaba de ver eso. Impresionante.

Casi me eché a reír al darme cuenta de que por lo único que estaba molesta por era la reacción de Naruto. Si el Uzumaki no creía que Sasuke fuera en serio acerca de Sakura, entonces no se sentiría amenazado. A ella le importa un comino Sasuke, eso era seguro. Y me hacía sentir un poco mejor por haber estado besándolo a sus espaldas.

―¡De acuerdo! ―vociferó Killer Bee abriéndose paso entre la gente―. Fuera del camino, fuera del camino.

Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud, esperando a que se calmara. Karin se despegó de Sasuke y regresó con sus amigos.

―Escuchen. Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. La mala noticia es que lo llamaremos un empate ―gemidos y palabrotas sonaron alrededor de la multitud; habían apuestas acordadas, y la gente se molestaba―. Pero, la buena noticia es… ―continuó―: tenemos una manera de definir al ganador.

Su sonrisa era de susto.

―¿La revancha? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Más o menos ―el Maestro de Carreras se veía un poco demasiado divertido―. Si quieren resolver esto, entonces sus autos competirán de nuevo, pero... no los pilotearán ustedes.

Murmullos se escucharon alrededor de la multitud, y mis ojos se dirigieron al Uchiha para ver su expresión de asombro.

―¿Disculpa? ―cuestionó Sasori, acercándose.

―Sabemos que son pilotos excepcionales. La carrera ha sido lo suficientemente cerrada para probarlo. Lo que haremos, es ver quién tiene el mejor equipo ―explicó.

―Entonces, ¿quién va a conducir los autos? ―casi chilló Sasuke, su rostro palideciendo.

Los ojos del Killer Bee brillaron.

―Sus chicas.

Estaba segura de que la risa en el Loop se podía escuchar todo el camino hasta la casa de Han. Algunas personas vitorearon la solución innovadora del Maestro de Carreras, mientras que otros se quejaban de sus apuestas. Pero todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en que una carrera de dos mujeres adolescentes y torpes en máquinas de alto rendimiento sería muy graciosa.

―¡Amigo! ¡Eso no sucederá! ―Sasori miró a la que supuse que su novia, una chica bastante pequeña con más peso en el pecho que en el resto de su cuerpo.

Conociendo al Akatsuna, podrían haber estado saliendo durante dos meses o dos minutos. ¿Quién sabía?

―Oye, no tengo una novia. Nunca tengo una novia ―declaró Sasuke el punto en blanco al Maestro de Carreras, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "nunca".

―¿Qué pasa con la pequeña cosa bonita con la que llegaste? ―preguntó Zack.

La mirada de Sasuke volteó a Sakura, cuyos ojos parecía que se iban a salir de las orbitas. Tragando saliva, Sakura gritó:

―Él es sólo para recuperarme ―la multitud dejó escapar un sonoro "_ohhhh_", a lo que Sakura sonrió ante su propia tenacidad.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas a Killer Bee en una especie de mirada de "¿lo ves?".

―Nadie conduce mi auto ―aclaró.

―Aquí estoy de acuerdo con la princesa ―el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el Uchiha―. Esto es una estupidez.

Killer Bee se encogió de hombros.

―La gente ya te ha visto en dos carreras. Ellos quieren ser entretenidos. Si tienen algún interés en el ajuste del resultado para que la gente les pague, entonces van a hacerlo a mi manera. Están en la línea de salida en cinco minutos o se van ―empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y se volvió―. Oh, y pueden montar de copiloto si les gusta... ya sabes, para darle apoyo moral, imbéciles, bastardos ―no pudo conseguir las últimas palabras sin carcajearse.

Probablemente esperaba que las pobres chicas terminaran en lágrimas antes de terminar la carrera. Se alejó, y los susurros se rompieron alrededor de la multitud. Sasuke se acercó a nosotros.

―Esto es una mierda ―se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

―Oye, hombre. Podría conducir por ti ―intervino Suigetsu―. Sólo tendríamos que decirles acerca de nuestra relación secreta ―puso los brazos sobre mis hombros y los de Kiba en broma, pero le resté importancia.

Sasuke no le hizo caso. Las ruedas de su cerebro giraban mientras paseaba frente a nosotros. Probablemente estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de eso, pero cuando se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, sabía que estaba acorralado.

Miré a Sasori, quien llevaba a su novia a su auto, al parecer dándole instrucciones de la caja de cambios manual. Oh, hombre. Me mordía las mejillas tratando de no reírme.

―Sasuke, no puedo correr por ti ―se reía Sakura ―. Tiene que haber alguien más.

Miró hacia el cielo y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que no quería ver su auto deteriorado, encontré la situación un tanto divertida. Se lo merecía.

―Sólo hay una persona en la que me fío ligeramente para conducir mi auto ―levantó una ceja y se volvió entrecerrando los ojos sobre mí.

Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo.

―¿Yo?

―¿Ella? ―estalló Suigetsu, y Kiba y Sakura le hicieron eco.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se me acercó como un policía en una sala de interrogatorios.

―Sí, tú.

―¿Yo? ―repetí, si pensaba que le haría algún favor, estaba loco.

―Te estoy mirando a ti, ¿no? ―el tono maleducado y la mirada condescendiente de Sasuke me dieron ganas de decir "sí" y luego estrellar el maldito auto con la esperanza de molestarlo, pero no tenía el valor.

Lo quité y miré a mi cita.

―Kiba, ¿podemos empezar temprano la hoguera? Me aburro aquí ―dándome la vuelta, ignorando la mirada atónita de Kiba, me dirigí hacia el borde de la multitud.

Una mano me enganchó del pliegue del codo y suavemente me paró. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Sasuke esforzándose por mantener mi mirada.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―su voz era baja, y su comportamiento apacible.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que me había olvidado de lo humano que podía ser. Sin embargo, tampoco lo suficiente para olvidarme de lo terrible que había sido.

―No ―escupí la misma respuesta plana que él me había dado hace semanas cuando le había preguntado si podía bajar la música.

Tomó aliento.

―Sabes lo difícil que es para mí ―él miró hacia otro lado y luego de vuelta otra vez―. Te necesito ―suspiró, sonando derrotado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! Bakayaro Konoyaro. Bueno, aquí vemos que tal vez, la verdadera oponente de Hinata no es Sakura. Jijiji. Y que, al ser POV Hinata, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Cof, cof. Espero que les haya gustado. Les mando un súper abrazo a todos (:

Especiales agradecimientos a Luppi182, kotomi y Estefanny.

02/03/2013


	11. XI

**Capitulo**

**XI**

―Sabes lo difícil que es para mí ―él miró hacia otro lado y luego de vuelta otra vez―. Te necesito ―suspiró, sonando derrotado.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire con esas palabras. ¿Él me necesitaba? Por la forma en que respiraba por la nariz y no hacia contacto visual, supe que le incomodaba decir esas palabras. Una parte de mí quería ayudarlo, pero otra parte de mí sólo quería alejarse. ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo había necesitado en el pasado?

Me odié a mí misma, por un momento, había considerado perdonarle todo después de pronunciar esas tres sencillas palabras. Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde.

―¿Y mañana cuando no me necesites? ―me molestaba con qué facilidad me encontraba derrumbándome ante él.

―Lo hará ―gritó Sakura sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie cerca de nosotros, pero cuando miré hacia arriba me di cuenta de que Kiba y Suigetsu escuchaban nuestra conversación, también. Mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

―Sakura ―la regañé―. No hables por mí. ¡Y no lo voy a hacer! ―le dije esto último a Sasuke.

―Quieres ―replicó ella.

Y tenía razón.

Quería conducir su auto. Quería mostrarle a toda esta gente de lo que estaba hecha. Quería mostrarle a Sasuke que valía algo. Y ese pensamiento me dio ganas de marcharme. No tenía que demostrarle nada a él. Sabía mi valor y no necesitaba de su aprobación.

―Tal vez ―admití―. Pero tengo orgullo. Él no tendrá nada de mí.

―Gracias ―Sasuke cortó a Sakura antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté con voz trémula.

―Porque me recuerda lo muy perra egoísta que eres ―el Uchiha apretaba sus dientes mientras se ponía frente a mi cara.

El calor subió a mi cabeza cuando empecé a sentir que las palabras ya no eran suficientes. Mis brazos se pusieron tensos, mis dedos se encresparon en puños.

Antes de que pudiera desmoronarme, Suigetsu espetó:

―Es suficiente. Ambos ―se interpuso entre nosotros, pasando su mirada de Sasuke a mí―. En este momento no me importa una mierda la historia entre ustedes dos, pero necesitamos sus culos en ese auto. La gente va a perder un montón de dinero.

Se arremangó la camisa, como si nos fuera a meter personalmente en el auto.

―¿Sasuke? Tú vas a perder un montón de dinero. Y, Hinata, ¿crees que todo el mundo te trataba mal antes? Dos terceras partes de la gente que está aquí apuesta esta noche por Sasuke. Cuando se enteren de que su primera opción lo rechazó, el resto de tu año escolar será el infierno sin que Sasuke o yo tengamos que mover un dedo. ¡Ahora, ustedes dos, suban al maldito auto!

Todo el mundo estaba allí sorprendido. Suigetsu consiguió que me sintiera inmadura e infantil. Mucha gente confiaba en la victoria de Sasuke, y por mucho que odiara admitir que el de pelo blanco tenía razón, su punto era válido.

―Tiene que pedírmelo bien ―crucé los brazos, manteniendo la expresión impasible.

―¿Qué? ―soltó Sasuke.

―Él tiene que decir "por favor" ―repetí.

Los otros se quedaron mirando al azabache y a mí como esperando a ver qué bomba estallaría primero. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga en su cara y finalmente respiró hondo antes de responder.

―Hina ―su voz era tranquila, pero la amargura subyacente estaba allí―. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, por favor?

Lo miré por un momento, apreciando esa rara muestra de humildad, aunque se viera obligado, antes de extender la mano.

―¿Llaves?

Las dejó caer en mis manos. Mientras me mordía la comisura de los labios para reprimir una sonrisa, me subí a la pista con Sasuke siguiéndome detrás. Vi a Sasori saltando fuera de su auto, después de dejarlo en su lugar detrás de la línea de partida para su novia. Corrí hasta el auto de Sasuke, y los grupos de personas alrededor de la pista estallaron en susurros y silbidos al ver mi cabeza en el lado del conductor.

El Uchiha subió al asiento del acompañante, y cerré mi puerta mientras me hundía en el fresco cuero. El auto era impresionante y era casi completamente negro en el interior, de inmediato sentí escalofríos en mis brazos. El coche de Sasuke cantaba su poder con su sensación parecida a una cueva: fresca, oscura y animal. Maldición.

Al girar la llave, me apoyé en posición cuando parte del público se fue a un segundo plano. La vibración a través de mis muslos hizo que mi centro cosquilleara, y de inmediato miré a Sasuke. Su codo apoyado junto a la ventana, la cabeza en su mano y observándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. Me pregunté qué pensaba de mí.

―Estás sonriendo ―señaló él, casi como una acusación.

Acaricié el volante sin mirarlo a los ojos.

―No arruines esto para mí, por favor.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y continuó de todos modos.

―Tu padre nos enseñó a ambos conducir con marchas y el Bronco es de cambio manual, así que estoy asumiendo que no tienes preguntas sobre esa parte, ¿verdad?

―Ninguna ―mi pulso latía a través de mis dedos.

―Bueno. Los giros son muy ajustados. Más estrechos de lo que parecen. La idea es llegar primero, o quedarse a la zaga. No trates de girar a la izquierda con el auto de Sasori, ¿entendido?

Asentí. Mis ojos miraban al frente, lista para ponerme en marcha.

―En cada izquierda, deja salir el gas antes de girar, y luego acelera después de haber enderezado. Si sientes que es necesario aplicar el freno en la vuelta, hazlo, pero lo menos posible. No aceleres hasta que hayas redondeado la vuelta. Podrías girar hacia fuera.

Asentí otra vez.

―Golpea el gas entre turnos. En la última etapa, golpéalo con fuerza ―su voz estaba al mando.

―Sasuke, lo tengo ―miré hacia él―. Puedo hacer esto.

No parecía como si me creyera, pero lo dejó estar de todos modos.

―Cinturón de seguridad.

Tras su orden, miré a mi izquierda y vi a Sasori ladrando órdenes a su novia mientras ella asentía con nerviosismo. Killer Bee caminó entre los dos autos para tomar su puesto en la delantera. Afortunadamente, parecía que no iba a enviar en su lugar a la pequeña Lolita cachonda de antes.

Al mirar a través del parabrisas, manteniendo mis ojos en el maestro de carreras, me di cuenta de lo que Sasuke había colgado en el espejo retrovisor. Extendí la mano y agarré la pieza en forma de óvalo de arcilla que estaba asegurada por una cinta de color verde claro. El calor se deslizó a través de mi cuello y se me cerró la garganta.

Era el collar del Día de la Madre que había hecho para mi mamá después de que había muerto.

Un año, Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho nuestras huellas fósiles para dar a nuestras madres. Usando arcilla de secado al aire, hicimos una huella digital y colgamos la pequeña pieza ovalada de una cinta, haciendo un collar. Él le dio el suyo a Mikoto, y yo había puesto l mía en la tumba de mi madre. La próxima vez que fui a visitarla, el collar había desaparecido. Pensé que se había perdido.

Resultaba que había sido hurtado. Miré a Sasuke, en parte desconcertada y en parte enojada.

―Amuleto de la buena suerte ―me ofreció, sin mirarme a los ojos―. Lo tomé un par de días después de que lo dejaste allí. Pensé que iba a ser robado o arruinado. Lo tengo conmigo desde entonces.

Tratando de calmarme, me asomé a la ventana e intenté de igualar mi respiración. Supongo que estaba contenta de que todavía existiera. Pero era para mi madre, y él no tenía derecho a tenerlo.

¿Pero aún la guardaba? ¿Incluso después de todo? ¿Por qué?

Hice una nota mental para recuperarlo después de la carrera.

―¿Están preparados? ―la voz de Killer Bee me sorprendió cuando gritó a la multitud.

Sasuke sintonizó el iPod a los altavoces. Agarré el volante, utilizando la música para aclarar mi cabeza y la zona.

―¿Listos? ―gritó y aceleré el motor.

―¿Lista? ―Sasuke puso una mano en el tablero mientras que con la otra subía el tono de la música.

―¡Fuera! ―Killer Bee dejó caer los brazos.

Presionando de golpe el gas, derrapé sobre el camino de tierra y me fui. Como la música llenaba el momento, mis manos empujaron contra el volante, de modo que mi espalda excavaba en el asiento. Con mis brazos llenos de tensión, me centré en la carretera.

_¡Mierda!_ El auto tenía mucho poder.

―La primera vuelta se acerca rápidamente ―advirtió Sasuke. No sé si el otro auto estaba a mi lado o detrás de mí. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba frente a mí, y no me importaba nada más. Me gustaría correr este auto sin ningún oponente.

Mis muslos, estaban empapados de sudor, chirriaron a través del asiento cuando levanté la pierna para empujar el embrague. Ligeramente apliqué los frenos preparándome para el redondeo de la esquina. Cuando dejé ir el freno e hice la primera vuelta, la parte trasera comenzó a deslizarse. Rápidamente me orienté hacia la derecha mientras que el auto se deslizaba hacia la izquierda para evitar el arrastre hacia fuera. El polvo nubló la pista, y el corazón me latía con fuerza. Bajé el embrague y cambié de nuevo a la tercera marcha. Cuando aminoré mi velocidad, volví a cambiar de inmediato a la cuarta, mientras me fijaba en el otro auto por el espejo retrovisor.

―¡Pisa el acelerador! ―gritó Sasuke―. Y no des la vuelta muy duro. Estás perdiendo tiempo corrigiéndolo después.

Lo que sea.

―¿Quién está aquí en primer lugar? ―le recordé.

―No te pongas presumida ―él alternó entre examinar la carretera y mirar detrás de nosotros al otro coche.

El sudor goteaba de mi frente y mis dedos estaban agotados de apretar el volante con tanta fuerza. Relajándome, me concentré en la música y dándonos un puntapié con la sexta marcha, sin pasar por la quinta por completo.

¡Esto es impresionante! La forma más fácil de impulsar el auto acelerando hacia adelante se sentía como un transbordador espacial. O al menos eso supuse.

―En la próxima vuelta es necesario reducir la velocidad.

_Yap, yap, yap_.

―Hina, es necesario reducir la velocidad ―la voz de Sasuke se hizo eco en algún lugar del fondo de mi mente.

La vuelta estaba a tres segundos de distancia, y las vibraciones que se deslizaban a través de mis piernas me impedían frenar. Agarrando fuertemente el volante, cargué hacia delante.

Sacando mi pie del acelerador, pero no frenando, hice un giro brusco a la izquierda, y luego patiné hacia la derecha y de nuevo forcé a la rueda a la izquierda hasta que me enderecé. Más polvo voló a nuestro alrededor, pero me recupere rápidamente y aceleré de nuevo. Mirando atrás, vi que el Trans Am había hecho un trombo alrededor de la vuelta, y ahora estaba tratando de recuperarse.

Estaban a más de treinta metros detrás de nosotros.

¡Sí!

―No vuelvas a hacer eso ―se quejó Sasuke, ahora sosteniendo el tablero con las dos manos mientras yo miraba por el camino lista para más. La siguiente vuelta llegó y la pasé con éxito sin importar cuánto se quejaba Sasuke sobre el frenado.

Para un imbécil y rompedor de reglas, realmente le gustaba jugar sobre seguro. Y para alguien que siempre ha jugado sobre seguro, resulté ser la rompedora de reglas.

A medida que avanzábamos en la última vuelta ganando significativamente, reduje la velocidad a unos treinta kilómetros por hora y cambié a tercera. Giré alrededor de la curva a una velocidad cómoda sin derrapar ni producir polvo, miré a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos con una expresión inocente.

―¿Esto está bien? ―mordiéndome la comisura de los labios para no reírme, me fijé que sus ojos destellaban sobre mis labios. El calor subió con su mirada, y un hormigueo floreció a través del estómago y bajó hacia el área sensible de entre mis piernas.

―¿Hina? ―sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas―. Deja de jugar con tu oponente y gana ya la maldita carrera.

Crucé sobre la línea de llegada a sesenta y cuatro kilómetros por hora mientras que veía en mi espejo retrovisor que el resto que corría el Trans-Am estaban alrededor de la última vuelta. Agrupaciones de personas invadieron el auto, pero Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en el interior por unos momentos.

Puse el auto en punto muerto y levanté el freno de mano, apoyé la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y masajeé el volante. Mi pulso todavía iba a mil por hora, y me sentía viva. Esto fue lo más emocionante que jamás había hecho. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en un nivel alto de azúcar.

―Gracias, Sasuke ―dije en voz baja, sin mirarlo―. Gracias por invitarme a hacer esto.

Estiré la mano y agarré el collar de mi madre sobre el espejo y lo deslicé sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando lo miré, estaba apoyado contra su puño con un dedo entre sus labios. ¿Qué estaba tratando de esconder? ¿Una sonrisa? Rastrilló la mano por el cabello, abrió la puerta, y los sonidos de aplausos y gritos se precipitaron como el agua en un barco que se hunde. Mirando hacia abajo a sus botas, movió la cabeza.

―Despertando al demonio... ―murmuró para sí mismo, y no estaba segura de lo que quería decir.

Antes de salir, él me miró de nuevo a través de los párpados entornados.

―Gracias, Hinata ―susurró.

El pelo de mi cuello se erizó, y mis manos temblaron. Él no me había llamado "Hinata" desde los catorce. No desde que no éramos amigos.

[...]

―¡Eso fue increíble! Mi hermano está tan increíblemente feliz porque ganó aquella apuesta― escuché decir a Temari cuando Kiba y yo llegamos.

Las hogueras se llevaban a cabo en la propiedad de los Sabaku, a orillas del lago de Swansea, prácticamente cada semana, sobre todo después de las carreras y de los juegos de fútbol.

―Me alegro de haber podido ayudar ―le respondí. Y era verdad. La carrera de esta noche ha sido el mejor momento que había tenido―. Pero sólo gané porque la otra chica no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar un auto manual.

¿Por qué dije eso? Gané esa carrera tanto si la imbécil sabía o no lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella me enganchó el brazo, mientras que Kiba tenía su mano alrededor de mi cintura. Los demás se acercaron a saludarnos, ya sea para decir "hola" al castaño o para felicitarme.

―Bueno, por mi parte, me encantaría verte correr de nuevo. ¿Y a ti, Kiba? ―Temari se dirigió a mi cita cuando él volvió la atención de sus compañeros de fútbol.

―Creo que soy un tipo con suerte ―me miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, y esto no evitó que me percatara de la forma en que evadió la pregunta. Me pregunté si lo avergonzaba tener a su cita haciendo algo con los chicos en lo que por lo general sólo ellos participaban.

Como ya eran las diez y media, me comprometí a permanecer durante una hora antes de que Kiba me llevara a casa. Tenía que ir a casa y descansar, me gustara o no, pues al día siguiente tenía una carrera con mi equipo de educación física.

―Gran carrera la de esta noche, Hinata ―Ino Yamanaka me dio una palmada en el hombro al pasar por mi lado.

―Gracias ―exhalé, sintiéndome inquieta con la atención.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kiba se me acercó.

―Absolutamente ―me ahogué antes de avanzar hacia los refrescos―. ¿Podemos conseguir algo de beber?

Sostuvo su mano para mantenerme en el lugar.

―Quédate aquí, ya regreso ―y se marchó al barril.

Grupos de personas estaban alrededor del fuego o se sentaban en las rocas, mientras que otros circulaban. Sakura aún no había llegado, que yo pudiera ver, y supuse que arribaría con Sasuke. Me quedé allí, sintiéndome incómoda. Supongo que podría agradecer a Sasuke por sentirme más cómoda en torno a un pequeño grupo que a mucha gente. Debido a él, nunca me habían invitado a esas cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco para aclarar mis pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de echarle la culpa. Era su culpa que yo hubiera estado en la lista negra en el pasado, pero no fue su culpa que yo lo aceptara. Esto pesaba sobre mí ahora.

Mirando hacia el grupo de chicas risueñas cerca del agua, noté una de mi equipo de cross-country.

―A la mierda ―me encogí de hombros y decidí zambullirme; di un paso hacia el grupo cuando una voz me detuvo.

―¿A la mierda qué?

Mi cuerpo todo se puso piel de gallina cuando me di vuelta para afrontar a Sasuke. Sostenía una taza en una mano y su teléfono en la otra. Parecía estar enviando un texto mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Se puso el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y levantó los ojos hacia mí.

Los vellos de mis brazos se sentían electrizados con estática, como si fueran atraídos hacia él. Frotando las manos por los brazos, me volví hacia el fuego, tratando de ignorarlo. Todavía no estaba segura de dónde estábamos. No éramos amigos, pero ya no éramos enemigos tampoco. Y tener una conversación normal aún estaba fuera de cuestión.

―Tienes frío ―Sasuke se detuvo a mi lado―. ¿Sakura todavía tiene tu chaqueta?

Suspiré, sin saber lo que estaba causando mi molestia en este momento. Tal vez era porque cada vez que Sasuke estaba a mi alrededor, los nervios de mi cuerpo se ablandaban pulsando calor, mientras que Kiba me hacía tener ganas de acurrucarme sola en el sofá a ver American Idol.

Sasuke probablemente nunca veía la televisión. Demasiado mundana.

Además, me pareció ridículo que Sasuke actuara preocupado de que estuviera con frío cuando a principios de esta semana me había dicho que no le importaba si vivía o moría. Él no se había disculpado por nada, y no podía olvidarme de ello.

―Bueno, ella estaba usando mi chaqueta cuando la trajiste aquí, ¿no es cierto? ―mi comentario insolente fue recibido con una sonrisa.

―Ella no vino conmigo. Es más, incluso no sé si está aquí ―volvió la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? Dejaste la carrera sin ella, ¿no es así?

―No, ella agarró un paseo con Naruto. Vine aquí solo ―el tono de voz bajo y ronco de Sasuke se coló sobre mí y me defendí con una risa al oír sus últimas palabras.

Parecía que Sakura y Naruto estaban en el camino de la reconciliación.

Me aclaré la garganta.

―¿Y eso te pareció bien? ―le pregunté.

―¿Por qué no lo estaría? ―me preguntó a quemarropa, con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Por supuesto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sasuke no salía en citas, y no había manera de que invirtiera en Sakura. Busqué en el pequeño bolso que descansaba en mi cadera y agarré mi móvil.

―Si la veo, le diré que te encuentre ―empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo después de unos pasos y se volvió hacia mí―. Voy a necesitar nuevamente el fósil ―hizo un gesto hacia el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de su amuleto de la buena suerte.

―No va a suceder ―y puse toda la atención a mi teléfono.

―Oh, Hinata. Siempre consigo lo que quiero ―su tono bajo y arrogante me congeló.

Mis dedos se detuvieron por encima de la pantalla de mi celular como si me hubiera olvidado de repente de cómo enviar un texto. Alcé la vista a tiempo para verlo sonreír y marcharse.

Lo vi dirigirse donde estaban Suigetsu y otros miembros de su equipo, y me quedé más perpleja ahora de lo que estaba a principios de esta semana. Quería que Sasuke fuera más humano, y que me tratara bien. Ahora que estaba mostrando signos de ambos, me aquejaba con preguntas sin respuesta. Los viejos sentimientos se rezumaban por las grietas de la pared que había construido para mantenerlo fuera.

―Oye, aquí tienes ―Kiba se acercó con dos cervezas, y me entregó una.

―Gracias ―me relamí los labios y tomé un sorbo, dejando un sabor amargo en la lengua y garganta.

Kiba se pasó los dedos por mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. Mis músculos se tensaron. Mi invisible metro de espacio personal había sido violado, y quería alejarme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía querer a este tipo? Estaba frustrada conmigo misma. Él parecía decente y orientado a objetivos. ¿Por qué no apartaba la basura en mi interior? Sentí la certeza acercarse a mí, y estaba impotente para detenerla. No quería a Kiba. Simple y llanamente. No iba a ser una de esas chicas tontas de una novela romántica en un triángulo amoroso que no podía elegir. No es que estuviera en un triángulo amoroso, pero nunca entendí cómo una chica no puede saber si realmente quiere a un tipo.

Y no quería al castaño. Eso ya lo sabía.

―¿Era Sasuke con quien estabas hablando? ―hizo un gesto con su cerveza al otro lado de la hoguera, donde Sasuke se reía con un par de chicos de la escuela.

―Sí ―tomé otro sorbo.

Kiba exhaló una risa y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

―Todavía no eres grande para dar información, ¿verdad?

―Oh, no fue nada. Yo estaba buscando Sakura, y pensé que habían venidos juntos.

―Ella está jugando, ¿eh? ―comentó más que preguntó.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―dije a la defensiva.

Sakura y yo no nos habíamos enfatizado últimamente, pero ella era mi mejor amiga.

―Pasar de Naruto a Sasuke, y de nuevo a Naruto. Los he visto después de la carrera. Se veían muy cerca.

En realidad estaba aliviada de que se hubiera alejado de Sasuke, pero no me gustaba que Kiba o cualquier otra persona sacara conclusiones acerca de ella.

El Inuzuka me dio una mirada contrita y cambió de tema. Claramente, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no debería ir por allí.

―Bueno, lo hiciste genial esta noche. La escuela va a estar hablando de ello por un tiempo. Parece que anoté el premio gordo ―el Inuzuka pasó un brazo alrededor de mí y me llevó alrededor de la hoguera.

¿El premio gordo? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Kiba y yo circulamos entre los diferentes grupos de sus amigos, entre él corriendo ida y vuelta al barril por cerveza. Habiendo tomado dos sorbos de mi cerveza, la dejé. A pesar de mis mejores insinuaciones al castaño acerca de que tenía que estar en casa pronto, él estaba en su cuarta cerveza, y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de conducir. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cómo volvería a casa.

Había visto a Sakura y Naruto hace una media hora, sentados en una roca conversando. O más bien, Naruto hablaba mientras Sakura escuchaba y chillaba un poco. La conversación parecía intensa e importante por la forma en que sus cabezas estaban juntas, por lo que había optado por dejarlos solos.

Mientras trataba de ignorar la sensación de la presencia de Sasuke, me encontré incapaz de evitar buscarlo. Lo había visto charlando con sus amigos, y la última vez que miré, Karin tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello. Ella se veía vulgar en su corto y ajustado vestido negro y zapatos de tacón. ¿Quién llevaba tacones a la playa? Ni siquiera una playa real, tampoco, sino una orilla rocosa y barro.

Para mi alegría, él parecía tan interesado en ella como si fuera un plato de nabos. Le robé bastantes miradas y lo vi tratando de quitársela de encima un par de veces. Ella finalmente captó la indirecta y se alejó con un puchero.

Sasuke atrapó mis ojos más de una vez, pero siempre rompí el contacto de inmediato. Las imágenes de la otra noche mezcladas con su penetrante mirada ahumada crearon una necesidad palpitante dentro de mí.

Dejé escapar un suspiro áspero. Es sin duda el momento de salir de aquí. Echando un vistazo a mi reloj, me encontré con Kiba en su camino de regreso desde el barril.

―Oye, me tengo que ir ahora. Tengo una carrera en la mañana ―le recordé.

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa.

―Oh, vamos. No es más que once y media, Podemos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo ―dijo.

―Lo siento, Kiba. Por eso me ofrezco a ir conduciendo yo misma a mi casa. La verdad es que me tengo que ir.

Con mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa, me mantuve firme. No tenía miedo de lo que pensaría, porque sabía que esta era probablemente nuestra última cita. La chispa no estaba allí, y aparte de las carreras, habría estado más contenta en casa con un libro esa noche.

―Vamos a quedarnos otra media hora ―trató de empujar su cerveza hacia mí como si conseguirme emborrachar fuera la respuesta, pero se terminó balanceándose a un lado y tuvo que agarrarse de mi brazo por apoyo.

―No estás bien para conducir ―señalé―. Te puedo dejar en tu casa, y puedes recoger tu auto en mi casa mañana.

―No, no ―levantó las manos―. Voy a terminarlo ahora y estaré listo en segundos. Estaremos en camino pronto.

―Bueno, no debes conducir. No, en absoluto ―aparté mis ojos, en reprobación.

―Puedo cuidarme, Hinata ―afirmó Kiba―. Si quieres irte ahora, entonces tendrá que encontrar otro aventón. Si quieres volver conmigo, voy a estar listo en un rato.

¿¡Qué?! ¿Cuánto tiempo era "un rato"?

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, y mi paciencia se agotaba. Él había dicho que podríamos marcharnos a las 11:30, y le había tomado la palabra. Kiba tiró de mi brazo para llevarme de vuelta a la hoguera, pero le di un tirón para liberarme y me alejé. Él no dijo una palabra más, así que supuse que seguiría su camino sin mí.

Tenía que llegar a casa, y Kiba ya no me llevaría. ¿Este era el escenario que había estado ansiosa por formar parte?

Después de un barrido rápido de la zona, averigüe que Sakura ya se había ido. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y le marqué de todos modos. No hubo respuesta. Mirando alrededor por la compañera de equipo de cross-country que había visto antes, me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba a la vista. La única otra opción era llamar a mi abuela, quien temí iba a despertar a esta hora, pero al menos ella iba a estar contenta de saber que la llamaba por un viaje seguro.

Torcí mis labios decepcionada cuando mi abuela no contestó su teléfono, tampoco. No era inusual, ya que a menudo se olvidada de llevar su teléfono a la cama. Y gracias a la comodidad de los teléfonos celulares, habíamos desconectado nuestro teléfono fijo hace años.

Impresionante.

Mis únicas opciones en este punto eran esperar a Kiba y convencerlo de que me dejara conducir o ir de excursión al estacionamiento y pedir a alguien que conociera a que me diera un aventón.

Caminé con dificultad por las rocas y en el bosque deambulé hasta al claro cerca de la carretera donde todos estacionaron.

Sin linterna disponible, usé la pantalla de mi teléfono celular para alumbrar un poco mi camino. Era un camino recto, pero estaba lleno de palos y troncos. Los árboles ya habían comenzado a perder sus hojas. Gotas salpicaron mis tobillos cuando pisé muy fuerte en el follaje mojado, y algunas ramas desnudas que rozaran en mi piel, me causando escozor.

―Bueno, mira lo que encontré.

Di un salto, sorprendida en la tranquilidad que me rodeaba. Buscando, me estremecí al ver a Deidara... que me miraba siempre como mierda.

Parecía que venía de donde yo estaba tratando de ir, y ahora me bloqueaba el camino.

―Es el destino, Hinata ―rimó su voz cantarina.

―¡Fuera de mi camino, Deidara! ―me acerqué a él lentamente, pero no se movió. Traté de ir a su alrededor, pero sus manos se dispararon a agarrar mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mis músculos se tensaron, y mis manos se cerraron en puños.

―Shh ―imploró cuando traté de apartarme. Su respiración haciendo eco en mi oído, y apestaba a alcohol―. Hinata, te he querido durante mucho tiempo. Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué tal si te apiadas de mi miseria, y dejas que te lleve a casa?

Tenía la nariz en mi cabello, y sus manos bajó a mi trasero. Me puse rígida.

―Basta ―supliqué y traté de poner mi rodilla entre sus piernas. Pero parecía que anticipó mis movimientos, porque sus piernas estaban demasiado juntas.

Deidara se sacudió de risa.

―¡Oh, conozco tus trucos, Hinata! Dejar de luchar. Te puedo tomar aquí en el suelo ahora mismo si quisiera.

Sus labios se aplastaran en los míos, y el sabor ácido del vómito se elevó en mi garganta.

Le mordí el labio inferior, lo suficiente fuerte para que mis dientes de abajo sintieran mis dientes de arriba a través de la piel. Él gruñó y me soltó, escarbando en la boca para comprobar si había sangre.

Agarrando el spray pimienta de mi bolso que tanto mi padre insistió en que mantuviera ahí, le tiré a los ojos. Él gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. Finalmente llevé mi rodilla entre sus piernas, y le vi encogerse en el suelo, quitando el agarre de mi camiseta mientras caía.

_¡Corre! ¡Sólo tiene que correr!_, me grité.

Pero no. Me incliné sobre él cuando dejó escapar los alaridos de dolor.

―¿Por qué los chicos de nuestra escuela son tan idiotas?

Con una mano cubría sus ojos y la otra mano agarraba su entrepierna.

―¡Mierda! ¡Maldita perra! ―gimió Deidara mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

―¡Hina! ―la voz de Sasuke resonó detrás de mí, y mis hombros se sacudieran antes de que me volteara. Con ojos llenos de furia volando entre Deidara y yo, el Uchiha estaba tan rígido como un león al acecho. Dejó escapar un soplo de respiración entre sus labios y sus manos en puños apretadas. Vi su ojos se movieren a mi hombro, donde la correa de mi top yacía tirado hacia adelante, donde había sido arrancado―. ¿Te hizo daño? ―preguntó de manera uniforme, pero tenía los labios apretados, y sus ojos eran crueles.

―Lo intentó ―cubrí mi hombro donde estaba expuesta mi piel―. Estoy bien ―mi voz fue cortante; la última cosa que quería esta noche era jugar a la damisela en apuros para Sasuke.

Desabotonando el botón negro de arriba de su camisa, él me la tiró mientras me adelantaba en el camino.

―Ponte esto. Ahora.

Agarrando la prenda cuando me golpeó en la cara, una parte de mí quería aventarla de regreso. Aunque Sasuke y yo habíamos encontrado un terreno común durante la carrera, eso no significaba que quería o necesitaba su ayuda.

Sin embargo, estaba expuesta, con frío, y sin humor para llamar la atención. Deslizándome en la camisa, el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke calentó mis brazos y el pecho. Los puños cayeron debajo de mis manos, y cuando los alcé para que la calidez cubriera mis mejillas frías, podía oler su aroma de hombre. El almizcle híbrido y olor de neumáticos casi hizo que mis pulmones estallaran mientras trataba de respirar profundamente el aroma.

―Tienes una pobre y puta memoria, Deidara. ¿Qué te dije? ―Sasuke se agachó para gruñir en el rostro del rubio. Agarró un puñado de la camisa en su pecho y lo tiró en posición vertical antes de asentarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Mis ojos malditamente cerca se abrieran saltones con el ataque de Sasuke. La inclinación del cuerpo de Deidara con el golpe me recordó a la arcilla de moldear. Sus jadeos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, sonaban como un cruce entre la tos de un fumador y el gorgoteo de un zombi.

Sasuke utilizó su mano izquierda para sujetarlo alrededor del cuello mientras lo apoyaba a un árbol. Con su puño derecho entregó golpe tras golpe en su rostro. Mis rodillas empezaron a ceder cuando vi al Uchiha exprimir el cuello de Deidara hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

―¡Para! ¡Sasuke, para! ―grité, mantuve mi voz firme, más alta que los gruñidos y jadeos de Deidara.

Sasuke cesó su asalto, pero de inmediato agarró a Deidara por el hueco de su codo y lo tiró al suelo.

―Esto no ha terminado ―aseguró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para afrontarme, con el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente con su respiración. El esfuerzo hizo su cuerpo parecer agobiado con los hombros caídos, pero sus ojos seguían viciosos. Me miró con una mezcla de cansancio y furia.

―Te voy a llevar a casa ―se volvió a caminar por la trilla, sin siquiera ver si yo lo seguía.

¡Llevarme a casa! Sí, ¿entonces podía sentirse como el gran héroe? _Jódete._

―No, gracias. Tengo un aventón ―escupí la mentira antes de dejarlo que me haga algún favor.

―Tu aventón ―Sasuke se volvió hacia mí con disgusto―, está borracho. Ahora, a menos que desees despertar a tu pobre abuela para que salga en el medio de la nada para recogerte porque tu cita se emborrachó, y casi conseguir ser violada, estoy seguro que va a hacer maravillas para que tu padre confíe en dejarte sola, por cierto, por lo tanto metete en el maldito auto, Hinata.

Y se volvió para alejarse, sabiendo que lo seguiría.

.

.

.

* * *

Llalala~ ¿Qué pasará dentro del auto de Sasuke? OMG, ya quiero postear el siguiente capi, asdfghjklñ. Les mando un besote a todos y espero que tengan un buen inicio de clases (los que empiezan). Ash, yo empiezo el 17 ): Se han pasado muy rápido las vacaciones.

Gracias a Mitarashi, kotomi y Guest. Kyo chan, gracias a ti también. Tendrás que separar con espacios los puntos de tu mail para que se vea.

06/03/2014


	12. XII

**Capítulo **

**XII**

El clic señalando que las puertas del auto habían sido abiertas sonó, y subí dentro del cálido auto de Sasuke, del lado del pasajero esta vez. Mis manos estaban temblando por mi encuentro con Deidara, así que luché bastante mientras trataba de quitarme la camisa de Sasuke.

―Déjala puesta ―ni siquiera escatimó una mirada antes de encender el motor.

Dudé. Su ira era visible cuando los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron.

―Pero no tengo frío ya.

―Y no puedo mirar tu blusa rota ahora.

Coloqué la camisa de vuelta sobre mis hombros, me puse el cinturón, y me azoté en la parte trasera del asiento cuando salió del estacionamiento. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo o con Deidara? Obviamente, Sasuke no quería verme lastimada, no físicamente, de cualquier manera. ¿Pero por qué estaba siendo tan cortante conmigo?

El auto derrapó un poco al dejar el estacionamiento de grava y salió a la carretera pavimentada de la autopista. Sasuke aplastó el acelerador y se movió con fuerza al tomar velocidad. El camino etaba desierto excepto por los inquietantes árboles cerniéndose sobre nosotros a los lados. Juzgando por cuán rápido todo pasaba volando por mi ventana, Sasuke estaba mucha más allá del límite de velocidad.

Robando una mirada a él por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que estaba furioso. Lamió sus labios y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, mientras apretaba y volvía a apretar su agarre en el volante.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―pregunté y tomé el toro por los cuernos.

―¿Mi problema? ―alzó sus cejas como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más tonta―. Tú vienes a la fogata con ese idiota de Kiba Inuzuka, quien no puede mantenerse lo suficiente sobrio para llevarte a casa, y luego deambulas en el bosque, en la oscuridad, y eres manoseada por Deidara. Quizás tú eres la del problema ―su voz era baja pero amarga y maliciosa.

¿Estaba enojado conmigo? Oh, demonios no. Me giré en mi asiento y lo miré directamente.

―Si recuerdas, tenía la situación bajo control ―traté de mantener mi voz calmada―. Cualquier favor que creas que estabas haciéndome solo calmó tu propia ira. Déjame fuera de ello.

Chupó sus mejillas y continúo por la autopista. Al mirar al velocímetro, mis ojos saltaron cuando noté que estaba conduciendo por arriba de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

―Disminuye la velocidad ―ordené.

Ignoró mi suplica y sujetó el volante más fuerte.

―Van haber situaciones que no podrás manejar, Hinata. Deidara no iba a tomar muy bien lo que le hiciste esta noche. ¿Pensaste que iba a ser el final eso? Él pudo haber venido tras de ti otra vez. ¿Sabes cuántas ganas tenía Suigetsu de hacer algo después de que rompiste su nariz? Él no quería lastimarte, sino quería contraatacar.

¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces?

Suigetsu había sido humillado, sin duda, en la fiesta hace más de un año cuando rompí su nariz. Pero solo lo dejó pasar, o eso pensé, y no había buscado venganza. Gracias a Sasuke. Supongo que Deidara no buscaría retribución tampoco. No con Sasuke involucrado.

Sentí la gravedad jalar mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado del auto, y mi corazón latió de forma salvaje cuando vi que el Uchiha no estaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

―Necesitas bajar la velocidad.

Resopló.

―No, no lo creo, Hinata. Querías la experiencia de la secundaria completa, ¿cierto? Novio futbolista, sexo casual, comportamiento imprudente ―me provocó con su sarcasmo.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Nunca quise esas cosas. Solo quería ser normal. Y entonces apagó sus luces.

_Oh, Dios._

El camino estaba negro, y no podía ver más de un metro de distancia frente a nosotros. Afortunadamente, había reflectores que separaban nuestro carril del tráfico que venía. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él?

―¡Sasuke, detente! ¡Enciende las luces! ―sujeté una mano en el tablero mientras giraba para confrontarlo. Estábamos pasando zumbando por el camino a una temerosa velocidad, y un bulto se formó en mi garganta.

El tatuaje en su brazo se asomó por su camiseta, y se estrechó con sus músculos tensándose mientras sujetaba la palanca de cambios. Mis piernas estaban débiles, estaba demasiado asustada para pensar.

―¡Sasuke, detén el auto ahora! ―grité―. ¡Por favor!

―¿Por qué? ¿No es esto divertido? ―su voz era perturbadoramente calmada. Nada de esto lo asustaba, o siquiera lo emocionaba―. ¿Sabes cuántas cabezas huecas chillando he tenido sentadas en ese asiento? Ellas lo aman ―sus cejas se contrajeron juntas mientras me miraba con asombro fingido. Me estaba provocando.

―¡Detén. El. Auto! ―grité, mi corazón latiendo con miedo. Nos iba a matar.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para enfrentarme.

―¿Sabes por qué no te gusta esto? Porque no eres como ellas, Hinata. Nunca lo fuiste. ¿Por qué crees que mantuve a todos lejos de ti?

No estaba ebrio, al menos no pensaba que lo estuviera, y esto era más emociones de las que había experimentado de él en años, excepto por la noche del beso. ¿Él mantuvo a todos alejados de mí? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué? Las llantas rechinaron ante el sonido de una curva, y derivamos a otro carril. ¡Íbamos a golpear algo o volcarnos!

―¡Detén el maldito auto! ―grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, golpeando mis puños en mis muslos antes de golpearlo en el brazo.

La última cosa que quería hacer era distraerlo, conduciendo a una velocidad como esa, pero funcionó. Sasuke golpeó los frenos, usó algunas palabras dirigidas hacia mí y cambió de velocidad al desviarse hacia el lado de la carretera y se detuvo.

Salí del auto, y Sasuke saltó fuera al mismo tiempo. Ambos nos inclinamos sobre el techo, ojo a ojo.

―Vuelve al auto ―los dientes de Sasuke estaban a la vista mientras gruñía.

―¡Pudiste habernos matado! ―mi garganta se apretó, y me di cuenta de que sus ojos miraron sobre mi top roto que había salido de la camisa que aún llevaba.

―¡Vuelve al maldito auto! ―golpeó la palma de su mano en el techo.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, lágrimas amenazando.

―Porque necesitas ir a casa ―escupió como un "duh".

―No ―sacudí mi cabeza―. ¿Por qué mantuviste a todos lejos de mí? ―Él comenzó esta conversación, y yo tenía cada intención de terminarla.

―Porque no pertenecías al resto de nosotros. Aún no lo haces ―los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con disgusto, y mi corazón se hundió. Estaba siendo deplorable como siempre.

_Lo odio._

Sin otro pensamiento, me escabullí dentro y sujeté las llaves de Sasuke fuera del encendido. Rodeando la puerta del auto, corrí unos metros adelante y desabroché el giro en el llavero ovalado. Sacando una de las llaves, la sostuve en un puño cerca de mi cara. No estaba pensando lo que hacía, sólo actuaba de manera impulsiva.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―se acercó lentamente, la molestia era evidente en sus ojos.

―Un paso más, y vas a perder una de tus llaves. No estoy segura si es la llave del auto, pero eventualmente llegaré a esa ―cargué mi brazo detrás de mi cabeza, lista para lanzarla en cualquier segundo. Él se detuvo―. No voy a entrar a tu auto. Y no voy a dejarte ir. No nos moveremos de este lugar hasta que me hayas dicho la verdad.

El sudor mojó mi frente, incluso con la temperatura debajo de los quince. Labios fruncidos, esperé a que comenzara. Pero no lo hizo. Parecía estar trabajando algo en su mente; no estaba dispuesta a darle tiempo para pensar alguna mentira para distraerme.

Cuando alcé mi brazo para lanzar la llave, sus ojos fueron con impotencia entre mi puño y yo, mientras levantaba su mano haciendo seña de que me detuviera. Después de un momento más de duda, finalmente dejó salir un suspiro de derrota y encontró mi mirada.

―Hinata, no hagas esto.

―No es la respuesta que estaba buscando ―y lancé una de sus llaves en los arbustos al lado de la carretera.

―¡Demonios, Hinata! ―dijo bruscamente, mirando nerviosamente entre el bosque oscuro donde su llave había desaparecido y yo.

Rápidamente desenganché otra llave y lancé mi mano detrás de mi cabeza lista para arrojarla en cualquier segundo.

―Ahora, habla. ¿Por qué me odias?

―¿Odiarte? ―él respiró pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza―. Nunca te odié.

_¿Qué? _Estaba impresionada.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todas las cosas que has hecho? ―dejó salir una risa amarga, sabiendo que estaba acorralado.

―El primer año, escuché a Choji Akimichi diciendo que iba a invitarte al baile de Halloween. Me aseguré que nunca lo hiciera, porque también les dijo a sus amigos que no podía esperar para descubrir si tus pechos eran más que un puñado cado uno.

Me estremecí en disgusto.

―Ni siquiera pensé dos veces en mis acciones. Esparcí ese rumor acerca de Rock Lee, porque no encajabas con Choji. Era un idiota. Todos lo eran.

―¿Así que pensaste que estabas protegiéndome? ¿Pero por qué harías eso? Ya me odiabas para ese momento. Eso fue después de que regresaras de casa de tu papá por el verano ―mi confusión brotó con cada silaba.

Si nuestra amistad había terminado para ese punto, y no se preocupaba por mí, ¿entonces por qué le importaba protegerme aun?

―No estaba protegiéndote ―dijo Sasuke como un hecho, sujetándome con su caliente mirada―. Estaba celoso.

Aleteos atacaron mi vientre. Se sentía como si algo estuviera dando vueltas a un desagüe en mi estómago, el hormigueo yendo más lejos y más abajo.

Apenas lo noté avanzando poco a poco, acechando más cerca mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Llegamos a la escuela secundaria, y de repente, tenías a todos estos chicos. Lo manejé de la única manera que sabía.

―¿Intimidándome? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

―No podía ―limpió su frente antes de meter su mano en su bolsillo―. No puedo.

―Lo estabas haciendo bien hasta ahora. Quiero saber porqué todo esto comenzó en primer lugar. ¿Por qué querías lastimarme? ¿Las bromas, el vetarme de las fiestas? Eso no era sobre los chicos. ¿Cuál era tu problema conmigo? ―lo acusé.

Sus mejillas se inflaron antes de suspirar.

―Porque tú estabas ahí. Porque no podía lastimar a quien quería herir, así que te lastimé a ti.

Eso no puede ser. Tenía que haber más.

―Era tu mejor amiga ―la frustración empujó la paciencia más lejos de mí―. Todos estos años... ―mi voz se interrumpió apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que se agrupaban en mis ojos.

―Hinata, tuve un verano de mierda con mi padre ese año ―su voz sonaba más cerca―. Cuando regresé, no era el mismo chico. Ni siquiera cerca. Quería odiar a todo el mundo. Pero contigo, todavía te necesitaba en cierto modo. Necesitaba que no me olvidaras ―la voz del azabache nunca se quebró, pero me di cuenta de que había remordimiento en su tono.

¿Qué le había pasado?

―Sasuke, me he preguntado una y otra vez en mi cabeza qué podría haber hecho para que actuaras como lo hiciste. ¿Y ahora me dices que todo fue sin motivo? ―lo miré a los ojos.

Su cuerpo se acercó un poco más, pero no me importaba. Quería escuchar más.

―Nunca fuiste empalagosa o una molestia, Hinata. El día que te mudaste al lado pensé que eras la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Joder, te amaba ―lo último fue apenas un susurro mientras sus ojos cayeron al suelo―. Tu padre estaba descargando el camión de mudanzas, y miré por la ventana de mi sala de estar para ver qué era el ruido. Allí estabas, andando en bicicleta en la calle. Llevabas un mono con una gorra de béisbol roja. Tu cabello en ese entonces era corto ―Sasuke no me miró a los ojos en su confesión.

Nos mudamos a una nueva casa en la ciudad después de que mi madre murió. Recordé haber visto a Sasuke por primera vez en el día. ¿Se acordó de lo que llevaba puesto?

_Te amaba_. Una lágrima se derramó y cerré los ojos.

―Cuando recitaste el monólogo esta semana, yo... ―se desvió con un suspiro―. Sabía que entonces realmente había llegado a ti, y en lugar de sentir alguna satisfacción, estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Quería odiarte todos estos años, quería odiar a alguien. Pero no quería hacerte daño, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta el monólogo.

De repente, él estaba delante de mí. Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos brillantes buscando los míos. No sabía lo que buscaba, y no sabía lo que deseaba revelar. Lo odiaba por los años de tormento. Tiró todo lo que teníamos porque estaba enojado con otra persona. Agujas perforaron mi garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

―No me estás diciendo todo ―mi voz se quebró, mientras alcanzaba mi mejilla y limpiaba la lágrima con el pulgar. Sus dedos largos y musculosos eran cálidos sobre mi piel.

―No, no lo hago ―su susurro ronco provocó un hormigueo que se extendía por encima de mi cuerpo, o tal vez era su pulgar acariciando círculos en mi mejilla.

Me estaba mareando con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

―Las cicatrices en la espalda ―me ahogué, mis ojos revoloteando con la sensación de su tacto―. Dijiste que tuviste un mal verano, y que cuando volviste querías odiar a todo el mundo, pero no has tratado tan mal a cualquier otro...

―¿Hinata? ―sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, y su cuerpo irradiaba calor―. No quiero hablar más esta noche.

Parpadeé y me di cuenta de cómo su cuerpo me había atraído. O tal vez yo lo había atraído a él. Éramos como los aspectos positivos de imanes gemelos de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca, y él había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros y sin que me diera cuenta.

No se va a librar tan fácilmente.

―¿No quieres hablar más? ―escupí, sin poder creer lo que oía―. Bueno, yo lo hago ―y me di la vuelta para poner en marcha otra llave en el aire, pero los brazos de Sasuke salieron rápidamente en círculos alrededor de mi cuerpo, capturándome desde atrás.

Me faltaba el aliento, mientras intentaba retorcerme y ser libre. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, y era difícil adherirme a uno solo. Nunca me había odiado. ¡Yo no había hecho absolutamente nada! A pesar de que sabía que, una parte de mí siempre pensó que tenía que haber una razón. ¿Y ahora él no quería terminar su historia? ¡Necesitaba saber!

Sus brazos sólidos me aseguraron, su aliento era caliente contra mi cabello mientras luchaba por salir de sus brazos.

―Shhh, Hinata. No voy a hacerte daño. Nunca te haré daño de nuevo. Lo siento.

―¡No me importa que lo sientas! Te odio ―mis manos agarraron sus antebrazos, que se apoyaban sobre mi pecho mientras trataba de dar un tirón y soltarlos.

Mi enojo se volvió rabia con sus juegos de mente y la mierda, y estaba enferma de la vista de él. Su poder sobre mí disminuyó mientras usaba sus manos para agarrar las llaves de mi puño. Me soltó y di un paso adelante antes de darme vuelta para mirarlo.

―No me odias ―afirmó―. Si fuera así, no estarías tan molesta ―el giro engreído en su tono hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido, pero sentí alivio cuando las uñas se enterraban en mi piel.

―Ve a joderte a ti mismo ―solté y comencé a caminar.

Él quería que le perdonara en una sola noche por años de vergüenza y tristeza, y luego asumía que me preocupaba por él. Pensó que iba a salir de esta indemne. _¡Qué idiota colosal!_

La siguiente cosa que supe, era que mis pies estaban siendo arrastrados fuera de la tierra, y estaba al revés. Sasuke me había arrojado sobre su hombro, y todo el aire que quedaba en mi cuerpo salió expulsado cuando sus huesos se clavaron en mi estómago.

―¡Ponme abajo! ―el calor de la ira era como una llama de fuego que cubría mi piel.

Le di una patada con mis pies y golpeé su espalda, pero él simplemente me abrazó fuertemente por la parte trasera de las rodillas, mientras caminaba hacia el camino por el que habíamos venido. Sabía que mi falda no cubría nada en esta posición, pero estábamos solos aquí, y realmente no me importaba de todos modos, en mi estado de ánimo.

―¡Sasuke! ¡Ahora! ―chillé.

Como si cumpliera mis órdenes, Sasuke me enderezó, aterrizando en una posición sentada en el capó de su coche. Todavía estaba caliente bajo mis muslos de cuando había sido conducido, pero el calor no era un alivio bienvenido, ya que ya estaba ardiendo de furia.

Sasuke se inclinó lentamente, probablemente con miedo de que le golpeara, y colocó las manos a ambos lados de mí. Sus piernas estaban entre las mías, y de inmediato me vino el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos en esta posición.

―No trates de escapar ―advirtió―. Como recuerdas, puedo mantenerte aquí.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. Sí, me acordaba.

Mis dedos se cerraron al pensar en aquel beso, pero sabía que no podía volver a suceder.

―Y yo sé cómo usar gas pimienta y romper narices ―mi voz sonaba como un pequeño ratón patético, chillón y apenas audible. Me apoyé en mis manos para mantener la mayor distancia posible.

―No soy Deidara o Suigetsu ―amenazó―. O Kiba.

Y su significado no pasó desapercibido para mí. No me sentía atraída por ellos, y él lo sabía.

Se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos negro-marrones haciendo que mi cuerpo quiera hacer cosas que mi cerebro sabía que no debería. Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los míos, y podía oler su aliento a canela.

_Lo odio. Lo odio._

―No lo hagas ―le susurré. Sus ojos buscaron los míos.

―Te lo prometo. No a menos que lo pidas.

Su boca cayó a un lado y suavemente rozó mi mejilla. El placer no deseado escapó de mi garganta, y solté un pequeño gemido. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca me besó. Él nunca puso sus labios o me probó. Su boca sólo se deslizó a lo largo de mi piel dejando un delicioso rastro de deseo y necesidad. Por mi mejilla, sus labios aterciopelados acariciaban mi piel antes de pasar a través de mi hueso de la mandíbula y luego descendieron hasta el cuello. Cerré los ojos, saboreando las nuevas sensaciones.

Cuando sus labios se movieron sobre mi oreja, me preguntó:

―¿Puedo besarte ahora?

_Oh, Dios. No. No. No._

Pero no estaba diciendo eso. No dije nada. Ceder parecía dejarle ganar. Y decirle que sí estaba fuera de cuestión. Pero no quería que se detuviera. Se sentía muy bien. Como una montaña rusa multiplicada por cien.

Sus labios se movieron hacia atrás sobre mi mejilla, cada vez más cerca de la boca.

―Quiero tocarte ―sus palabras fueron contra mis labios ahora―. Quiero sentir lo que es mío. Lo que siempre ha sido mío.

_Oh, dulce Jesús._

Esas palabras no me deberían encender. Pero, el infierno santo, lo hicieron. Mi boca se estremeció con el deseo de tomarlo. Probé el aliento y quería capturar y probar todo de él. Quería cumplir mi necesidad.

Sin embargo mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando me di cuenta de que iba a cumplir con su necesidad, también. _Mierda_. Me mordí en la esquina de la boca para ahogar el dolor entre mis piernas, y usé mis músculos débiles para empujarlo lejos.

Apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que había llegado a mí. Tenía que saberlo.

―Aléjate de mí ―salté del auto y caminé hacia el lado del pasajero.

Escuché su risa detrás de mí.

―Tu primero.

_Mis ojos se agitan y se abren con el repentino escalofrío. Estoy en la cama, pero una corriente acaricia mi cuerpo. ¿Están abiertas mis puertas francesas? Mirando a mi alrededor, amplío mis ojos por la sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta de que Sasuke está parado a los pies de mi cama con mi manta en la mano._

_―¿Sasuke? ―me limpio los ojos y lo miro inquisitivamente. Mis brazos suben para cubrir mi pecho, que no es nada discreto bajo una camisola blanca._

_―No ―me manda su voz ronca―. No te cubras._

_No sé por qué obedezco. Dejo que mis brazos caigan a mi lado a la cama. La intensa mirada de Sasuke recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras deja caer la manta al suelo._

_Mi piel quema con su hambrienta observación, y parece que no puedo obtener suficiente aire._

_Su pecho desnudo brilla en la luz de la luna que entra por mi ventana. Lleva pantalones negros, que cuelgan bajo sus fuertes caderas._

_Inclinándose, envuelve sus dedos alrededor de mis tobillos y suavemente los separa. Mis piernas, que están ligeramente dobladas en la rodilla, ahora se extienden y no __esconden nada, excepto lo que está cubierto por mi pantalón corto color rosa._

_Flexionando una rodilla sobre la cama, él se inclina hasta que cada una de sus manos __cae al lado de mis caderas. Mientras mis piernas tiemblan de excitado nerviosismo, veo como sumerge su cabeza y besa la parte superior de mi muslo. Suspiro al sentir sus labios, suaves y cálidos, contra mi piel. Los saltos en mi estómago no son nada comparados con el latido en mi interior._

_¿Por qué no lo estoy deteniendo?_

_Tengo miedo de dejar que continúe, pero estoy completamente asombrada por las sensaciones vertiéndose sobre mi cuerpo. Lo observo en silencio mientras arrastra más __besos, dirigiéndose hacia adentro. El cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza roza mi __sexo, y yo agarro la sábana de la cama para no envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y presionarlo contra mí. Su lengua toca mi muslo con el siguiente beso, y el abrasador calor de su boca casi hace que me caiga de la cama. Enhebro mis manos por su cabello, incapaz de controlarme._

_―Sasuke ―suplico._

_Él se cierne sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos con fuego y necesidad. Mientras que su __cabeza sigue estando en alto, sin romper el contacto visual, sus caderas se encuentran con las mías, y comienzan a moverse una contra otra. Lo siento endurecerse través de sus pantalones, y me gusta provocarle eso. Mis ojos se cierran por el placer que hierve en mi sangre y mi necesidad por él crece con la fricción de su erección frotándose entre mis piernas._

_―No te detengas ―jadeo, el latido se hace más intenso dentro, y sé exactamente donde necesito que él esté. Necesito más de él._

_―Eres mía, Hinata ―la mano derecha de Sasuke sostiene un lado de mi pecho, debajo de mi brazo, y su pulgar acaricia mi pecho._

_―Por favor._

_ Cierro los ojos, delirando de deseo. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven en un frenesí, y tomo una respiración tras otra para mantener el ritmo. No sé __cuánto tiempo esto puede continuar, pero sé que estamos construyendo algo dulce._

_―Di que eres mía ―ordena mientras muele en mí, más fuerte. _

_Maldición, se siente bien. Él baja sus labios a los míos mientras nos respiramos el uno al otro. Huele a lluvia, viento y fuego._

_―Yo... ―mi voz está perdida. Sólo necesito unos segundos más._

_Oh, Dios._

_―Dilo ―suplica él contra de mis labios, nuestros cuerpos están alineados ahora. _

_Lo agarro por las caderas y lo empujo hacia mí tanto como la ropa lo permite. Mi cuerpo comienza a tener espasmos, y contengo la respiración esperando que venga._

_―Dilo ―susurra Sasuke en mi oído._

_Tiro mis caderas contra él y con voz entrecortada digo:_

_―Soy tuya ―escalofríos se disparan a través de mi centro y siguen a través de mi vientre y por mi cuerpo. Una oleada de placer se derrama sobre mi cuerpo como vibraciones bajo mi piel. Nunca he sentido nada como esto antes._

_Y quiero más de ello._

A medida que el dulce pulso entre mis piernas palpitaba, mis ojos se abrieron. Miré a mi izquierda y derecha antes de sentarme en mi cama. La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana de mi habitación, y me di cuenta de que estaba sola.

¿Qué demonios?

Me di la vuelta, segura de que encontraría a Sasuke allí. Pero no. Nada. Ningún Sasuke. Ninguna luz de luna. Me había ido a dormir en mi pantalón de pijama y camiseta negra. Mis sábanas estaban sobre mi cuerpo. El Uchiha nunca había estado aquí.

Pero el orgasmo había sido real. Todavía sentía mi cuerpo temblando en el interior con la excitación que él, o más bien el sueño de él, había causado. Mis músculos, débiles por la tensión, apenas me mantenían sentada en la cama. Me caí de nuevo en la almohada y dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado. Eso había sido increíble, ¡pero no podía creer que realmente había ocurrido! Había oído hablar de que los chicos tienen sueños húmedos, pero no las chicas.

_Hinata, eres una psicótica_. Fantasear sobre ese idiota era enfermo. Tomé respiraciones largas y profundas para calmarme. Todo fue porque él había estado mucho en mi mente. Nada más.

No había sido bien besada en meses, no desde las pocas citas que había tenido en Francia. Sasuke se había metido debajo de mi piel la noche anterior, pero sin importar lo mucho que me encendía, tenía que recordar que él estaba fuera de los límites. Disculparse por tratarme como basura no era suficiente. No confiaba en él, y nunca lo haría.

No sin toda la historia.

Él también tenía demasiado control sobre mi cuerpo, y eso tenía que cambiar.

Anoche, después del no-beso, Sasuke me había llevado a casa sin decir una palabra. Se había ido conduciendo después de dejarme, y ahora estaba agotada por quedarme despierta hasta las dos de la mañana preguntándome acerca de sus últimas palabras para mí.

_Tú primero_. ¿Él quería decir que no podía permanecer lejos de él? Atrevido hijo de puta.

―¿Estás levantada, Hinata? ―mi abuela asomó la cabeza a través de mi puerta. Me arrastré bajo las sábanas cuando entró en la habitación, e hice una mueca interna, preguntándome si había hecho algún ruido sospechoso en voz alta durante el sueño.

―Uh, sí. Acabo de despertar ―eentándome, pegué una inocente sonrisa en mi cara.

―Bueno. Será mejor que te vistas. Tengo el desayuno abajo. Es necesario que te des prisa si vamos a llegar a tu reunión a tiempo ―ella asintió y agitó su mano en un movimiento de "sal de la cama" mientras yo trataba de recordar de qué estaba hablando.

¿Reunión?

―Vamos. Ponte en marcha ―aplaudió antes de girarse y salir.

Mirando el reloj, me di cuenta de que había olvidado poner la alarma anoche. ¡Mi reunión! La razón por la que había dejado que el Uchiha me trajera en primer lugar. ¡Debería haberme levantado hacía media hora!

Afortunadamente, mi abuela me estaba dando un aventón y se quedaría a observar antes de volver a su casa hoy. Mañana, estaría sola otra vez. Quitándome las sábanas, corrí a mi armario y me puse mi pantalón, sujetador deportivo y camiseta sin mangas. Me pondría las prendas del equipo cuando llegara allí, así que la metí en mi bolsa de lona con mis calcetines. Agarrando mis zapatos y una coleta para el cabello, bajé las escaleras y llené un plato desechable con un poco de pan tostado y rodajas de fruta.

―Siéntate y come ―la abuela señaló la silla.

―Voy a comer en el auto. No me gusta llegar tarde ―metí un par de barras de cereal y botellas de agua en la bolsa antes de dirigirme a la puerta―. Vamos ―le dije, ignorando su mirada.

Lo último que quería hacer esta mañana era estar sentada al otro lado de la mesa con mi abuela y tratar de tomar el desayuno, a sabiendas de que había entrado en mi habitación minutos después de que había tenido un orgasmo.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenos días, lectorcirilijillos. ¿Les gustó la actualizacioncirilijilla? Espero que sí. Creo que restan unos cinco o seis capitulirijillos. Me picó el bichito de Flanders.

A algunos usuarios con cuenta no les pude agradecer a tiempo, así que van junto a los anónimos (: Gracias a: MoonieNight, Micaelaa R, Guest, Luppi182, nisi, MisedPandora, yue akai, kotomi (gracias por pasarte siempre, chica), saory, pinnTagram, Nuby (saben que no es mía), KattytoNebel. ¡Gracias de verdad!

Un beso.

10/03/2014


	13. XIII

**Capítulo**

**XIII**

N/A: la fechas de cumpleaños de Hinata y Sasuke están cambiadas.

Incluso con tan poco sueño como el que había tenido, la oportunidad de gastar un poco de energía y frustración demostró ser útil en el encuentro. Mi equipo participó en una competición en la que logramos el segundo lugar, y también competí en una carrera individual que abarcaba unos pocos kilómetros a través de un área recreativa cercana. Los altos muros de la cantera que nos rodeaba, y la densa población de árboles hacían que el espacio del camino se sintiera agobiante.

Llegando segunda otra vez, sonreí mientras mi abuela sacaba foto tras foto. Estaba contenta de que estuviera aquí para ver mi carrera, probablemente por última vez en mi carrera de la secundaria. A pesar de que mi padre se la perdió, y ahora lo echaba de menos aún más. Había sido difícil lidiar con el hecho de que mi mamá no estaba cerca de los acontecimientos importantes, pero realmente quería a mi padre allí.

Después de comer, ella nos llevó a casa.

―Voy a echarte de menos. Le dije a tu padre que estaría de vuelta en Navidad, sin embargo ―la abuela empacó hasta la última de sus pertenencias y colocó todo junto a la puerta principal.

―Estaré esperando por eso. Y voy a echarte de menos también.

―Así que, ¿quieres decirme sobre anoche? ―ella apartó la mirada de su bolso mientras comprobaba para asegurarse de que tenía todo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

―¿Anoche? ―podía sincerarme con ella, pero en cambio, opté por jugarla de ignorante. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar sobre ''anoche''.

―Sí. ¿Un auto negro de aspecto peligroso, similar al del chico de al lado, te dejó en casa después del toque de queda? ―preguntó con ojos risueños.

Claramente, no estaba demasiado preocupada.

―Sssí ―dije estirándolo dramáticamente―. Sasuke me dio un aventón. Estábamos en la misma fiesta. No es gran cosa ―mis ojos se apartaron de mis zapatos, mientras mis omisiones hacían que me sintiera culpable. Había más que decirle, mucho más, pero como siempre, elegí mantener mis problemas con el azabache tranquilos.

Y ahora había toda una nueva lata de gusanos que resolver: sus besos y mis sueños sucios.

Se quedó allí por un momento estudiándome mientras yo continuaba actuando inocente.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices ―enganchó el bolso sobre su hombro―. ¿Te acuerdas de las reglas sobre cerrar?

Asentí.

―Bien. Bueno, dame un abrazo.

Ella extendió los brazos, y me envolví a su alrededor, inhalando su aroma a perfume y loción una vez más. Levanté una de sus maletas y me dirigí hacia su auto.

―Nos vemos en poco tiempo.

―En nada de tiempo ―sollozó―. Pon algunas decoraciones de Halloween. Te animará, si te sientes sola.

―¿Ya?

―Es octubre. ―Se rió―. Es el tiempo para Halloween, Hinata.

¿Octubre? No me había dado cuenta. Mi cumpleaños se acercaba.

Después de que mi abuela se fue, le envié un mensaje de texto a Sakura Después de todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

**¿Cómo va todo?**

**Bien. Siento no haber podido llegar a la reunión.** Respondió un minuto después.

**Así que... ¿tú y Naruto?**, pregunté. Una parte de mí esperaba que ellos estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Me sentía culpable. Sólo una mala persona besaría al hombre con el que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo. Si ella y Naruto estaban juntos de nuevo, tal vez no necesitaba decirle la verdad.

**No juzgues**, respondió.

El alivio me inundó. Estaban juntos de nuevo.

**Nunca. Si eres feliz...**

**Lo soy. Sólo espero poder confiar en él.** Ella todavía tenía dudas, y con razón. Yo no creía que pudiera volver con un tipo que me engañó, pero por otra parte, nunca había estado enamorada. Supongo que no sabría nada hasta que lo viviera.

**Puede que nunca tengas la certeza, pero siempre y cuando él valga la pena...** Escribí.

**Creo que sí... así que Sasuke es todo tuyo.**

¡¿Qué?! Los golpes en mi pecho realmente dolí parecer, me tomé demasiado tiempo ahogándome en mi propio pensamiento, porque ella envió un mensaje de nuevo.

**No te preocupes, Hinata. Nunca fue mío de todos modos.**

No podía responderle. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Gracias?

Sasuke no era suyo, y definitivamente tampoco era mío. Él dejó en claro que no pertenecía a nadie.

Pasé el resto del fin de semana haciendo algo para mantener mi mente lejos de cierto chico. Sábado y domingo estuve limpiando la casa, lavando el Bronco, haciendo la tarea y escribiendo los procedimientos de mi experimento.

Necesitaba estar sola, y no estaba segura de poder mantener en secreto lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y yo. Sakura merecía saber que lo había besado, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, así que opté por evitar a todos. Incluso a mi padre cuando llamó.

Kiba merecía mi silencio, aunque él había llamado y enviado mensajes de texto varias veces para pedir disculpas. Si me hubiera llevado a casa como había prometido, entonces no me habría metido en ese lío con Deidara. Honestamente, el Inuzuka probablemente era un tipo muy decente, a pesar de su comportamiento en la hoguera. Pero el problema seguía estando: no sentía fuegos artificiales estallando en mi estómago cuando me besaba. No sentía nada.

Sasuke era... otro asunto.

Cuando salí de la clase de francés el lunes por la mañana, inmediatamente me detuve. Suigetsu estaba al otro lado del pasillo, inclinado contra los casilleros, mirándome con una sonrisa tonta.

―Oye, Pequeña Corredora de Velocidad ―se paseó mientras los chicos se agolpaban contra mi espalda tratando de salir de clase.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no estaba lista para otra irritación. Ya esta mañana, había llegado tarde a la escuela después de salir de la casa para encontrar que el Bronco tenía una rueda pinchada. El Dr. Porter me había enviado un correo electrónico para decirme que el laboratorio estaba fuera de los límites mañana por la tarde. Y la gente había estado hablándome todo el día sobre la carrera del viernes por la noche.

La semana comenzaba dura y no estaba de humor para Suigetsu el imbécil.

―¿Qué quieres? ―murmuré, pasándolo por el pasillo.

―Bueno, es un placer verte, también ―parecía estar conteniendo su habitual ser siniestro.

No estaba haciendo insinuaciones o tratando de toquetearme. Sólo me miraba, casi tímidamente, con su sonrisa ridículamente divertida. Ignorándolo y haciendo una línea recta hacia mi casillero, sentí ganas de patear algo cuando él sólo aumentó su velocidad para mantener su paso con el mío.

―Oye, quiero que sepas que quedé muy impresionado con tu forma de conducir la noche del viernes. Parece que tuviste un gran fin de semana.

_No, en realidad, estoy completamente tensa._ No había visto a Sasuke para nada desde el viernes. Su casa parecía abandonada hasta ayer por la noche cuando oí el rugido de su motor arrastrándose por el camino.

Y lo estaba buscando. Estaba más molesta por eso que por nada más.

―Dilo de una vez, Suigetsu. ¿Qué asquerosa broma humillante estás tramando para mí hoy? ―al llegar a mi casillero, ni siquiera gasté una mirada en él mientras tiraba mi bolso y los libros.

―No tengo absolutamente nada en mi manga, Hinata. De hecho, he venido a pedirte perdón ―tomó mi mano, y giré mi cara para mirarlo.

Puso una palma sobre su corazón e hizo una profunda reverencia. Oh, ¿ahora qué? Mirando alrededor para ver la inundación de estudiantes en el salón, todos embobados mirando a Suigetsu Hozuki haciendo su gran gesto.

―¡Levántate! ―susurré-grité mientras las personas que nos rodeaban se reían y murmuraban entre sí.

¡¿Qué estaba tramando?! El pavor me apretó el estómago.

―Realmente lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho ―levantó su cuerpo de nuevo hacia mí―. No tengo ninguna excusa. No es lo mío hacer enemigos a las chicas guapas.

―Lo que sea ―me crucé de brazos, lista para ir a buscar el almuerzo―. ¿Eso es todo?

_Por favor, por favo, rubor, no subas a mis mejillas._

―En realidad, no ―el de pelo blanco movió las cejas―. Esperaba que fueras al baile de Bienvenida conmigo

Mis músculos se tensaron. De inmediato comencé a explorar el pasillo para ver si alguien se reía, una señal de que todo esto era una broma. Pero ninguno de los amigos de Suigetsu estaban alrededor para presenciar el juego, y Sasuke no estaba a la vista.

Le clavé la mirada.

―¿De verdad esperas que caiga en eso?

―¿Caer en qué? ¿Mi encanto y mi asombroso cuerpo? Absolutamente.

―Suficiente. Voy a almorzar. Dile a Sasuke que no soy tan estúpida.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cafetería.

―Espera ―corrió a mi lado―. ¿Crees que esto es una trampa?

Sin hacerle caso, seguí caminando. Por supuesto, se trataba de una trampa. ¿Por qué él querría ir al baile de Bienvenida conmigo? ¿Y por qué pensaría que yo diría que sí? Habíamos estado peleando por años.

―Hinata, Sasuke probablemente prendería fuego a mi cabello si supiera que estoy hablando contigo, y mucho más si te invitara a salir. Estoy hablando en serio. Nada de bromas. Ni trampas. Realmente quiero llevarte al baile.

Continué en dirección a la cafetería con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta. Empecé a sentir que me ahogaba. Tenía que alejarse de mí.

―Hinata, por favor para ―Suigetsu me tocó el brazo.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Incluso si estás hablando en serio, ¿realmente crees que confiaría en ti?

Esto era el giro de los acontecimientos más tonto que nunca había previsto, y lo que es más. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

―Me doy cuenta de que tenemos una historia interesante ―comenzó, levantando las manos―, y quiero asegurarte que no estoy invitándote a salir de una manera romántica. Sasuke tendría mis bolas si así lo fuera. He sido un idiota, y quiero hacer las paces. Si aún no tienes una cita, me encantaría llevarte y mostrarte que puedo ser un buen tipo.

_Aww, qué bonito discurso._

―No ―contesté.

Su encanto no funcionaba conmigo de la forma en que funcionaba en otras, pero la mirada de asombro en su rostro me dio una pequeña pausa. Una parte de mí quería reír, porque parecía decepcionado. Y otra parte de mí estaba preocupada, porque realmente parecía decepcionado.

_No le debo nada a Suigetsu_, me dije.

Después de todo, no debería siquiera estar hablando con él. Pero, de nuevo, después de escuchar su charla con Sasuke la semana pasada en el pasillo, parecía que él nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo a la hora de tratar de hacerme daño. Tal vez realmente quería hacer las paces.

_No importa. No va a suceder._

Girando, me dirigí a la cafetería otra vez cuando en realidad sólo quería salir corriendo por la puerta principal. Apenas era la mañana del lunes, y ya estaba trepando las paredes para salir de aquí.

Era cierto que quería ir al baile, y todavía no tenía una cita. E ir con Suigetsu pondría celoso a Sasuke. Tal vez quería verlo retorciéndose por mí. Saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente.

―¿Estás pensando en probar para una beca deportiva? ―me preguntó Ino mientras tirábamos los restos de nuestros almuerzos.

―En realidad no. Me gusta correr, pero no estoy segura de si quiero tener ese tipo de compromiso cuando esté en la universidad ―le contesté.

Sakura y Naruto se había unido a nosotros, pero habían desaparecido hacía un rato, probablemente debajo de las gradas cerca del campo de fútbol para hablar. Ella parecía feliz, y Naruto había sido aún más dulce de lo habitual. Pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que pudiera mirarlo sin pensar en su traición, pero me alegraba de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Después de que ellos se fueron, apenas comí algo de mi burrito de pollo. Suigetsu seguía sonriéndome desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Kiba continuó enviándome mensajes de texto, también. Él quería hablar antes de que el almuerzo terminase. Había sido estúpido, y si bien yo había sido agraviada, sabía que tendría que hablar con él en algún momento. Incluso si era sólo para decir "seamos amigos".

―Bueno, estuviste increíble el sábado ―Ino terminó su jugo antes de arrojar la botella―. Oh, y el viernes, también. No vi la carrera, pero la escuela ha estado zumbando sobre ello. Hiciste que la gente ganara un montón de dinero. Sasori estaba realmente enojado, me han dicho.

―Estoy segura de que lo estaba ―recogí mi largo cabello hacia arriba en una cola de caballo y sentí un destello de calor perforándome la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Era una locura cómo mi percepción de Sasuke funcionaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba aquí en alguna parte. Había estado ausente sin permiso durante toda la mañana, no había rastros de su auto o de él. Mantuve mi atención en Ino, a pesar de que la necesidad de darme la vuelta vibraba por todo mi cuerpo. Después de los dos besos y el sueño, por no hablar de su disculpa, había pensado mucho en él este fin de semana.

Antes de que pudiera ceder y buscarlo, me dirigí a la puerta con Ino. Un momento después, me detuve cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

―¡Hina Hyuga!

Salté, inmediatamente avergonzada de que la persona gritando, me había hecho el centro de atención de todo el comedor.

―¿Por favor, irías al baile de Bienvenida conmigo? ―preguntó la voz del idiota detrás de mí.

Cerré los ojos. _Voy. A. Matarlo._

Me di la vuelta lentamente para ver que Suigetsu estaba arrodillado a unos pocos metros de distancia. Él me miraba con sus grandes ojos como de cachorro, y me di cuenta que el comedor se había quedado muy callado, mientras otras personas callaban a otros y nos miraban.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―murmuré.

Caminando de rodillas con pasos cortos divertidos, llegó a nivelarse con mis zapatos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme hacia arriba. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Algunas chicas se reían, y todo el mundo nos miraba. Sólo Suigetsu podría librarse con una exhibición llamativa y aún ser considerado viril.

―¡Por favor, por favor! No digas que no. Te necesito ―su tono dramático causó un alboroto de carcajadas y cantos animándole más.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

―Levántate ―chillé, tirando de mi mano.

―Por favor, vamos a hacer que funcione. Lo siento por todo ―él estaba hablando deliberadamente por encima de las risas para que todo el mundo supiera.

―Dije que no.

―¡Pero el bebé necesita un padre! ―imploró.

Mi corazón se hundió con sus palabras. _Oh, Dios mío. No, no, no..._ Gritos y alaridos hicieron erupción de todos los rincones de la habitación, y el calor se levantó por mi cuello y mi cara. Sentí como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Es así como estaba haciendo las paces? ¿Avergonzándome más?

Agarró mis caderas y apretó su cara contra mi estómago.

―Te prometo que voy a amar a nuestro hijo ―susurró para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo―. Puedo decirlo más alto, si quieres.

―Está bien, iré. Por ahora ―dije con los dientes apretados.

Él se levantó, envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me levantó del suelo con un abrazo. Girándome alrededor, todo el mundo aplaudió y silbó, y yo sentí ganas de vomitar. Una vez que estuve de nuevo de pie, le di una palmada en el brazo y salí de la cafetería, sabiendo que no quería ver la expresión en Sasuke.

Gracias a Dios, para el tiempo en que la escuela terminó, todo el mundo sabía que la broma de Suigetsu fue sólo eso… una broma. Al menos el idiota probó ser honorable en corregir el rumor. Todavía no había venido a los términos con el hecho de que dije que sí. El baile de bienvenida estaba todavía a dos semanas, así que con suerte encontraría una manera de salir de esto. Como prueba del último mes, un montón de sucesos pueden suceder en un corto tiempo.

Sasuke no estaba en clase de Temas, así que en lugar de luchar para no mirarlo, tuve que luchar para evitar a Kiba mirándome. Iba a ir al baile de Bienvenida con la única persona en la escuela que ponía mi piel de gallina, estaba consiguiendo atención de un hermoso, jugador estrella de fútbol que no podría importarme menos, y estaba teniendo sueños húmedos de un potencial sociópata que actuaba que me odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ocho meses más.

―Hola, Dr. Porter ―sonreí cansadamente mientras caminaba dentro del laboratorio después de la escuela. Desde que la habitación no estaba disponible para mañana como organizamos, opté por tomar la oferta de trabajar hoy. El entrenador nos dio la tarde libre, así que todo funcionó.

―Hola, Hinata ―profesor era un _ex-hippie_ de mediana edad que a menudo dejaba su largo y rojizo cabello flotar libre.

―¿Cuánto puedo quedarme hoy? ―dejando caer mi bolsa al suelo debajo de mi mesa usual, lo miré.

―Estaré alrededor de al menos una hora, probablemente más ―reunió algunos sobres y papeles, tratando de encontrar una manera de agarrar su taza de café, también―. ¿Necesitas algo?

―Iré por mi caja al armario, y sé dónde está todo lo que necesito.

―Bien. Tengo planeado reunirme con el departamento de ciencias, pero es en otro salón. Siéntete libre de venir y decirme si necesitas algo. Salón 136B ―se dirigió a la puerta.

―Está bien, gracias ―agarré un pesado delantal perchero, lo deslicé sobre mi cabeza y lo até alrededor de mi cintura. El lazo rasguñaba en mi espalda en el pequeño espacio donde mis jeans y mi top fallaron en cubrir mi piel.

Sacando mis suplementos del closet, casi dejé caer la pesada carga cuando entré de nuevo en el salón. Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor.

_Diablos._

Él se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y uno de sus pies apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Sus ojos no decían nada, pero su mirada estaba enfocada completamente en mí. Eso sólo hizo que el calor se levantara a mi cara y el sudor frío rezumó de mis poros.

Maldito sea. ¿Por qué tenía que mirar así?

La suavidad de sus labios, y su lengua caliente y pesada en mi cuello destellaron a través de mi memoria. Una ansiosa contracción nerviosa empezó entre mis piernas y en verdad quería subir a horcajadas sobre él en esa silla.

Mierda. Él era una bomba sexual andante.

Sacudí mi cabeza y aparté mis ojos mientras cargaba la caja a mi mesa.

―Ahora no, Sasuke. Estoy ocupada ―y eso era la verdad.

Necesitaba concentrarme.

―Lo sé ―su suave voz era extrañamente calmante―. Vine a ayudarte.

Dejé de descargar la caja y lo miré con los ojos ampliados.

―¿Ayudarme? ―no estaba segura si era una broma de su parte o un intento de sabotaje de mi experimento―. No necesito ayuda.

Dejando caer sus brazos, él metió las manos en el bolsillo de enfrente de su sudadera negra.

―No estaba preguntándote si querías ―respondió, rápidamente y con firmeza.

―No, tú sólo asumiste ―continué sacando mis materiales, evitando sus ojos.

Ese maldito sueño seguía pasando a través de mi mente. Y estaba asustada de que iría algo lejos si lo miraba.

―No del todo. Sé lo que puedes hacer ―había risa en su voz, y no me perdí el doble significado de ese comentario―. Pensé que si vamos a ser amigos, esto podría ser un bueno para empezar.

Saliendo de la silla, él caminó hacia mí. Respiré dentro y fuera lentamente. _Sólo toma el vaso de precipitados y el matraz y ponlos abajo lentamente._

―Quiero decir, no es como que vamos a ser capaces de volver a subir árboles y tener fiestas de pijamas, ¿cierto? ―preguntó sugestivamente mientras sus dedos rosaban la mesa de laboratorio.

¿Fiestas de pijamas? Mi interior comenzó a pulsar más duro, y sabía que mi cuerpo estaba listo para lo que necesitaba. Lo sentí.

La idea de tener a Sasuke para una fiesta de pijamas, incluso aunque estaba bromeando, me emocionó. Maldición, me encantaría dejarlo mantenerme despierta toda la noche haciendo cosas que estaba segura no hicimos cuando niños.

Quería sus manos sobre mí, trayéndome cerca, y su boca, sobre todo. Pero deseaba que le importara también. Y no confiaba en él. Pestañeando, estreché mis cejas a él.

―Como dije, no necesito ayuda.

―Como dije, no estaba preguntando. ¿Creíste que Porter iba a dejarte hacer experimentos con fuego sola? ―se río amargamente y vino para pararse a mi lado.

―¿Cómo sabes de mi experimento? ¿Y quién dijo que vamos a ser amigos? ―pregunté antes de inclinarme para agarrar mi carpeta de mi bolsa―. Sabes, tal vez demasiado daño ha sido hecho. Sé que te disculpaste, pero no es tan fácil para mí.

―¿No te estás poniendo histérica conmigo, cierto? ―se burló.

Cerniendo a través de mi carpeta, saqué las notas y los procedimientos que había buscado. Traté de leer el material, pero tener al Uchiha tan cerca hizo difícil concentrarse.

Girando a mi izquierda, lo arreglé con mi mejor expresión aburrida. No quería que pensara que estaba al menos un poco intrigada por su presencia.

―Sasuke, aprecio el esfuerzo que estás poniendo aquí, pero es innecesario.

_Contrario a lo que tu ego está soplando, he estado sobreviviendo bien sin ti por los últimos tres años. Trabajo mejor sola, y no apreciaría tu ayuda hoy o ningún día. No somos amigos._

Su fría fachada titubeó y pestañeó. Sus oscuros ojos buscaron los míos. O tal vez él buscó algo que decir. Sintiéndome ligeramente culpable, giré de vuelta a mi carpeta pero terminé golpeándola en el suelo en el proceso. Su contenido no asegurado en los anillos, se espació por el suelo. Una ola de vergüenza se esparció por todo mi cuerpo mientras mi discurso de chica dura terminó en un torpe desastre.

Él se lanzó a mi otro lado y se inclinó conmigo para levantar la carpeta y su contenido.

―¿Estás buscando autos? ―miró las impresiones que había tomado de internet para estar preparada cuando mi papá llegara a casa.

―Sí ―respondí cortantemente―. Estoy consiguiéndome un regalo de cumpleaños a mí misma.

Sostuvo la información en su mano, no mirando nada en realidad, pero parecía estar pensando acerca de algo.

―¿Sasuke? ―levanté mi mano.

―Olvidé que tu cumpleaños estaba viniendo ―dijo casi para sí mismo mientras tomaba los papeles y metía todo en mi carpeta.

Me pregunté si era cierto. Nuestros cumpleaños eran gran cosa cuando éramos amigos, pero en los años recientes él podría haberlo olvidado, supongo. Yo no había olvidado el suyo... ¡Joder! ¡Había sido ayer!

¿Ugh, debería decir algo? No había hecho nada para su cumpleaños los pasados años, pero ahora que el tema estaba, no tenía idea de qué hacer. _Que se joda._ Él olvidó el mío también.

―¿Tu padre sabe que estás buscando comprar un auto tan pronto? ―interrumpió mis pensamientos.

―¿Tu mamá sabe que das alcohol a menores y duermes fuera los fines de semana? ―mi comentario salió más cortante de lo que quería.

―"A mi madre le importa" sería una mejor pregunta ―su sarcasmo estaba cubierto por una mirada molesta que vi hirviendo debajo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba en la vida de Sasuke. Él creció sin un padre y una madre ausente. No tenía sanos modelos o amor en su vida, eso lo sabía, de todos modos. Al no tener respuesta, guardé silencio mientras él lentamente comenzaba a ayudarme a descargar mi caja.

Vasos de precipitados, frascos, tubos de ensayo y una variedad de líquidos y materiales secos cubrieron la mesa. No necesitaría todas estas cosas, pero las había reunido de todos modos cuando todavía trataba de decidir mi proyecto. Mi experimento consistiría en probar cómo el algodón reaccionaba a diferentes spray resistentes. Había puesto ya mi propósito en la hipótesis, las constantes y variables, y mis materiales. Aquel día, pondría todo junto en mis procedimientos y comenzaría la primera ronda de pruebas.

Por sobre todo eso, mis nervios estaban ahora disparando en ambos extremos.

Hubo un tiempo en que la presencia de Sasuke me calmaba y me hacía sentir segura. Ahora, su proximidad me tenía _híper consciente_ cada vez que su brazo venía cerca y rozaba el mío o cuando sea que pensaba que sus ojos me miraban. Mi cabeza se sentía nublada, y mis manos apretadas.

Molesta, giré para agarrar mis notas de mi carpeta y golpeé un matraz fuera del mostrador. Calor cubrió mi cara mientras me daba la vuelta para tratar de atrapar el matraz, pero en vez de eso, lo miré partirse todo sobre el suelo. Con mi espalda al mostrador, miré abajo al desastre e inhalé profundamente. En este punto, no me importaba si él pensaba que estaba loca o exagerando. Necesitaba que se fuera.

El azabache se movió frente a mí y miró abajo al cristal roto.

―Te pongo nerviosa ―dijo sin mirarme.

Su evaluación fue de muerte. Lo sabía, y él también.

―Sólo vete ―mi desesperado susurro suplicó mientras me negaba a encontrar su mirada, la cual estaba segura estaba sobre mí ahora.

―Mírame ―Sasuke acunó mis mejillas con las manos, sus dedos alcanzando mi cabello―. Lo siento ―mis ojos se dispararon hacia arriba ante el sonido de su disculpa repetida―. Nunca debería haberte tratado como lo hice ―ojos quemando, busqué su cara por algo de sarcasmo o deshonestidad, pero no.

Su expresión era toda seria, y su respiración era profunda mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y sus pulgares rozaron mis orejas. Mi aliento se volvió superficial ante su cuerpo presionando contra el mío. Sus ojos estaban ahora concentrados en mis labios mientras su cara se acercaba más. Estaba apenas a un centímetro de mis labios.

Gemí en sorpresa cuando bajó en picada y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Fuegos artificiales empezaron en mi boca y se filtraron a través de la cima de mi cabeza y abajo a mi cuello. Estaba perdida mientras su brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura y su otra mano se quedaba enterrada en mi cabello. Me agarró más apretado, tirándome sobre mis puntas de los pies. Lo inhalé, oliendo el viento y la lluvia en su piel, y por un breve momento, estaba en casa.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que quería… en mí, alrededor de mí, dentro de mí. Mis hormonas estaban fuera de control. Quería desgarrar nuestras ropas y sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Quería besarlo hasta que estuviera demasiado caliente y delirante, con necesidad. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ya estaba doliendo el deseo. Se agrupaba en mi abdomen y se disparaba hacia abajo, a mi sexo, como un maldito tornado.

Su lengua chasqueó bajo mi labio superior, enviando estremecimientos bajo mis brazos. Deslicé mis brazos en su cuello y me presioné contra su cuerpo. Sus manos frotaron bajo mis costados y agarraron mi trasero. Amaba cada toque. Me moldeé a él como una pieza de arcilla. Donde él acariciaba, yo me derretía. Donde él empujaba, yo seguía.

Su boca era tan caliente, que no pude evitar preguntarme cuán bueno sería el resto de él.

―Te he deseado por tanto tiempo ―susurró, su aliento en mis labios era como una droga arrastrándome―. Todas las veces que te vi al lado… me volvía loco.

Las puntas de mis pies se curvaron con sus palabras. Me gustaba saber eso. Me gustaba que me deseara.

Tomó mis labios otra vez en un profundo beso, mi espalda presionada contra la mesa de laboratorio. Mientras mordía mi labio inferior, mi cabeza se tambaleó con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando entre nosotros? ¿Estábamos juntos? ¿O estaba Sasuke rascándose una comezón?

―No… ―jadeé y me empujé hacia atrás.

No quería moverme, y no quería estar en ningún lugar salvo con él. Pero sabía por qué me detuve. Él no podía ganar. No podía tratarme como mierda y luego tenerme. El Uchiha estaba respirando duro y mirando a mis hinchados labios. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos, y vi la intensa necesidad.

Soltando su agarre y dejándome caer de vuelta a mis pies, su expresión se volvió indiferente mientras se alejaba.

―Entonces no lo haré ―dijo fríamente.

Sasuke no era un rogón. Pero me sacó de balance lo rápido que él podía ir de increíblemente caliente a amargamente frío.

Lo estudié por unos minutos, preguntándome si alguna vez llegaría a su indiferencia llena de orgullo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunté, estrechando mis ojos a él.

Él dejó salir una seca risa.

―Quiero que seamos amigos ―admitió de algún modo sincero.

―¿Por qué ahora?

―¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

¿Hablaba en serio? Él tenía algo de explicación que hacer.

―¿No creíste que iba a ser tan fácil, cierto?

―Sí, estaba esperando que podríamos movernos hacia adelante sin mirar atrás ―su tono molesto encajó perfectamente con el ceño formándose alrededor de sus ojos.

―No podemos ―dije planamente―. Vas de amenazarme un día a besarme al siguiente. No cambio de marcha tan rápido.

―¿Besarte? Tú me besaste de vuelta… ambas veces. Y ahora estás saliendo al baile de la escuela con Suigetsu. Podría decir que soy el único golpeado aquí ―metió las manos en su bolsillo de la sudadera y se inclinó contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

Sus ojos estaban retándome, y apenas tenía una respuesta a su comentario.

―No tengo que explicarme contigo ―mi respuesta fue patética.

―No deberías ir.

―Quiero ir ―mentí―. Y él me lo pidió ―desestimándolo, volví a mi trabajo.

Sasuke vino detrás de mí mientras trataba de lucir ocupada clasificando mis papeles.

―¿Él ha estado en tu mente, Hinata? ―su aliento avivó mi cabello. Colocando ambas manos a mis lados, encerrándome, se mofó de mí―. ¿Lo deseas? ¿O soy yo el de tus sueños?

Cerré mis ojos, recordando mi sueño de la otra mañana. La idea de lo que él me hizo... ¡Y ahora estaba justo detrás de mí!

―Dije que cuando pongo mis manos en ti, es porque tú lo quieres. ¿Recuerdas?

Giré para mirarlo. Él movió su cabeza para encontrar mis ojos.

―No creo que sea ningún secreto que me gusta cuando me tocas. Cuando estés listo para decirme todo lo que guardas, entonces tal vez confiaré en ti. Hasta entonces…

Sus ojos se estrecharon en los míos y la rabia descendió como una nube negra en su cara mientras retrocedía.

Su espalda se enderezó y sus puños se cerraron. Sabiendo que dije exactamente lo que necesitaba decir, giré de vuelta a mi trabajo. Mi corazón estaba cediendo a él, y no podía mirarlo más sin el miedo de rendirme. Si me quería como a una amiga o algo más, entonces tendría que darme más. Tan tentadora como sonaba su oferta de seguir sin mirar atrás, sabía que la historia de Sasuke lo hizo el hombre que era ahora. Necesitaba conocerlo.

―¿Sasuke? ―una voz femenina silbó desde el marco de la puerta―. Estás ahí.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Karin con su falda de animadora hacia abajo para mostrar el hueso de su cadera y estómago plano.

―¿No vas a llevarme a casa hoy? ―ella cepilló su largo y rojo cabello sobre su hombro y mordió su labio inferior. _Oh, por favor._

―Voy a llevarte hoy, Karin ―sonó Sasuke más amargo detrás de mí. Él estaba molesto. ¿Con quién? No estaba segura, pero podía suponerlo.

―Puedo manejarlo ―afirmó ella―. Vamos. No parece como que estés ocupado aquí de todos modos ―su mirada cayó en mí, y la rabia calentó mis mejillas.

Él estuvo callado por unos momentos, y sentí sus ojos en mi espalda mientras continuaba ordenando materiales. Cada movimiento era lento y metódico mientras luchaba por no dejar caer nada más. Pero fingir que no ponía atención era tan imposible como no poner atención.

―Sí. No estoy ocupado ―finalmente respondió Sasuke fríamente mientras caminaba pasándome hacia la puerta.

―Entonces, Hitomi… ―la chica idiota actuó como si no conociera mi nombre―. No deberías ir y darle un ojo negro a tu cita del Baile de Bienvenida, ¿no crees? Él apenas puede ver. Deberías en serio dejar de golpear a los chicos o la gente empezará a pensar que eres una perra.

Ella estaba tratando de provocarme pero estaba pérdida. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. ¿Alguien le había dado a Suigetsu un ojo negro desde que lo vi en el almuerzo?

―Ella no le dio un ojo negro a Suigetsu. Yo lo hice ―Sasuke caminó pasándola y abrió la puerta, ahora no haciendo contacto visual con ninguna.

―¿Por qué? ―la nariz de la pelirroja se arrugó mientras giraba para salir a la puerta que él sostenía abierta.

El azabache levantó una ceja hacia mí y osciló la puerta cerrada con suficiente fuerza para que las vibraciones viajaran hacia arriba de mis piernas.

Mirando a la puerta cerrada por varios minutos, finalmente me di cuenta de que Sasuke había golpeado a Suigetsu por mí.

¿Qué diablos?

Bueno, eso definitivamente no era una broma entre ellos dos, entonces. El de pelo blanco estaba interesado en pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo, y eso volvía loco al Uchiha. Dejé salir una áspera risa. No estaba interesada en Suigetsu. Pero si eso molestaba a Sasuke, podría querer tener algo de diversión, después de todo.

Deslizando mis auriculares, pasé el resto de la tarde en un humor genial.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! Espero que les haya gustado. Especiales agradecimientos a los anónimos. Me encantaría contestarles bien, pero bueno ): ¡Gracias, Nissi, kotomi y nati!

¿A alguien le gusta Michael Jackson? Estoy reviviendo lo que fue una fan empedernida. Doy saltos extraños mientras canto e imito su baile -horrorosamente, claro-. Disculpen si encuentran algún error. Esta vez lo repasé muy rápido. Ah, este lunes comienzo las clases, por lo que tendré menos tiempo para los fics ): De todas maneras voy a tratar de traer los capis antes de que se cumpla una semana.

Un beso.

16/03/2014


End file.
